Life Goes On
by MysticPhoenix1992
Summary: Undertaker feels that his world come crashing down when he finds out something about his wife. It all changes when he meets Brittany. He feels all the drama is gone. Little does he know that all hell is going to break loose in the WWE.
1. Crap That Don't Matter

Disclaimers and crap that's on my mind

This story is from my own imagination. I do not own or know personally the wrestlers that this story contains. All I own is my imagination. Please r&r my story. This is my first wrestling fic so do not flame me too harshly. If you attempt to sue me then you will only get a penny or two. I hope that everyone will love this story considering the fact that The Undertaker is the main character right along with Kane Triple H and The Rock(even though he is gone) Well Im going to start a real chapter now. I am going to shut up because I know that you guys are tired of reading this crap. Okay on with the story!! Enjoy! PLEASE READ&REVIEW!!


	2. Dwayne and Paul

The crowd goes wild after Kane pins Triple H for the win. The song Rollin starts to play and the crowd goes even wilder. The Undertaker and Kane walked up to the ramp and they both raised their right hand in the air before going onto the pit. As soon as they were on the pit Kane took off the mask that was on his face.

"Damn you couldn't wait to take that mask off huh?"

"Hell no! You try wrestling in a damn mask for damn near 20 minutes and see how you like it!"

"Look boy don't get smart with me. I will have your little ass on the ground you keep talking to me like you is crazy."

"Hey gentlemen didn't you guys get enough of that in the ring with us?"

Triple H and The Rock had came into the pit. Both Kane and Undertaker started laughing and so did Triple H and Rock.

"Come on now Paul you should know by now that Mark never gets enough of hurting someone."

"True Dwayne. Hey speaking of hurting someone wasn't you supposed to be hurting Edge later on today Mark?

"Yeah Paul. I still haven't forgotten. Me and Glen are supposed to hurt him."

"For crying out loud Mark stop trying to kill all of my wrestlers! How the hell am I supposed to run a business if you want to kill everybody!"

All the men turned around to see that Vince is approaching them. They all knew he was joking because he had a smile on his face.

"Hell Vince the bastard have it coming. He was the one that told everyone that Sara was sleeping with him. And then had the nerve to say that I slept with her! I am his brother I would never do anything like that!"

At the sound of Glen's voice both Paul and Dwayne looked at the ground. They had to hide their facial expressions from Mark.

"Well I guess you have a point this time Glen and Mark."

"Damn right we do Vince."

"Alright fine. Do what you have to do Mark. All I ask is that I would like to see him living is all."

"I can't promise you that Vince but I will try not to kill him."

Vince just chuckled and started heading back to his office. Mark then turned around to look at Paul and Dwayne. They were still looking at the ground. Mark spoke loudly and they both ended up jumping.

"Yall know something?"

"No Mark. We just didn't want to say anything stupid in case we might be on your shit list."

"Good point Dwayne."

"Hey I'm hungrier than a bitch. You guys want to take a quick shower in our locker rooms and head down to the restaurant for dinner before we head on to the road?"

"Yeah Paul. That would be cool. Mark and I will meet you guys at the restaurant."

"I'm the big brother so I get to go in the shower first."

Before Glen could even argue Mark started to run in the hallways towards their locker room. Glen started laughing and then turned his attention back to Paul and Dwayne. He knows that both of them lied to Mark and he wants to find out what it is.

"Alright cut the bullshit Paul and Dwayne. What is going on?"

"What are you talking about Glen?"

"Do not play dumb Dwayne. You know what I am talking about. Why did you and Paul lied to Mark?"

"We did not lie Glen. What makes you think that we lied to Mark?"

"Because as soon as I mentioned Sara and Edge you both looked down at the ground."

This causes Paul and Dwayne to turn red. Paul knew he wasn't going to say anything. He knew that Dwayne would crack under pressure before he would.

"Start talking Dwayne."

"Alright. The things that Adam are saying about Sara are not lies . Shit man they are true! The reason why I know is because I caught them one day in Adam's locker room but they did not know that I was there though."

Glen looked as though he could hurt Dwayne. He then looked at Paul who was nodding his head yes. At that moment Glen knew. He knew that what was said was the truth. His blood started to boil inside him

"I know that we are Mark's best friends but we don't know how to break it to him."

"Its all right Dwayne. You did the right thing for not telling him."

"Shit he love the hell out of Sara. That is the only thing that kept us from telling him.

"Shit Dwayne don't sweat it. Sara is a dirty rotten bitch. What she is doing in the dark will come to light."

"Damn right Paul. I just have a feeling that he is going to find out sometime soon. Shit so soon that it may be tonight or tomorrow. And when he does everyone take cover. My bro has a bad temper."

"Shit we all know that. Well we all need to leave before Mark gets suspicious about what are we talking about."

"Yeah we should Paul. Well I will see yall at the restaurant and thank you for telling me because if you didn't you both would've been broken in half."

This causes them to laugh. Paul and Dwayne head towards their locker room while Glen head for his and Mark's. He was just deep in thought about Sara and Mark. He knew that if he tells Mark then that will hurt him a lot worse. He figure that Mark will have to learn on his own. But if Mark didn't know by tomorrow he will have no choice but to tell.

My note: I know its short but I plan on writing a lot of chapters and I don't need a long chapter unless there is a serious scene that requires that. Well read&review and tell me what you thought.


	3. Sara And Her Foulness

Sara had just got done watching Mark's and Glen's match. Although she was cheating on Mark she had to admit that he is still looking mighty fine for his age. She then heard Adam come from the bathroom and walked over to him a kissed him on the lips. He looked up to her and smiled at her greedily.

"So I am assuming that Mark and Glen won the match?"

"You know they did."

"Well that's the BOD for you. They are hard to beat."

"Yeah well they always been like that."

"So when are you going to tell Mark?"

"Well I already have that in progress. I have already filed for divorced 28 days ago. So when Sunday comes I will officially be divorced."

"How did you pull that off? I mean Mark would have to know right?"

"Nope I told the judge he was so through with me that they just signed his name on the papers themselves and they don't bother to call him."

"Damn girl! I see I will have to keep my eyes on you because girl you are good at tricking people."

Sara laughs and kisses Adam's lips once more. He opened up his mouth so that she can gain access to his mouth. Sara started to moan while she was in his mouth. Adam then broke the kiss.

"You better go before Mark catches us."

"Yeah he is going to call me sooner or later. Well I will see you later baby."

"Yeah see you"

They kissed on more time and then Sara headed out the door. She has nothing but a huge smile on her face. She knows that she has Mark wrapped around her finger. Sara hopes that when he finds out about the affair he go crazy and go to jail. She knows that he will never let another woman into his heart after her. She laughs out loud

"Well Mark I hope you break down so bad that you will leave this place for good."

She says this quietly to herself.

I know that this one is really short. I promise the rest of the chapters are going to be long. Not too long but a nice lengthy chapters. Please read&review!!


	4. Glen Praying To God?

When Glen enters the room Mark is just coming out of the shower. Mark looks at Glen and can see that he was thinking about something that is making him upset. Glen looked at Mark and gave him a not right now bro look. Mark nodded towards him. To make conversation Mark said

"Are you going to get in the shower? I hope you do because I am tired of smelling funk from you."

Glen started to laugh

"Fuck you Mark! I am just as soon as I grab my bag."

Glen grabs his bag and heads to the bathroom and closes the door. Mark was putting on his Deadman Inc. Shirt when Sara came into the room. Mark turned and looked at her. He approached her and kissed her on the lips. He then gave her a hug. She made faces behind hin as if she was disgusted with him.

"So where have you been baby?"

"Nothing hanging out with Trish. What are you doing later on tonight?"

"Having diner with the guys. You should come along too that way you can eat something."

"Sure that will be great but I am leaving kind of early so that Trish and I can hang out some more."

Mark notice that there is something wrong with Sara. Within the last month she has been kind of distant towards him. She always leave to go somewhere with Trish.

"I see you and Trish been getting along fine."

"Oh yeah we have. If you just out with her you can see that she is a nice person."

Glen walks out the bathroom fully dressed. He notices Sara was in the room. He gave her a fake smile that she didn't notice because she ran up to him to hug him.

"So Big Red how is everything with you?"

"Fine. I am sure that everything is fine with you cause you got something new in your life."

Sara glared at Glen who glared back at her. Mark was standing there giving both of them a glare.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean Sara?"

"It means that I went shopping today with Trish to enhance my wardrobe. I left my bags with Trish at her locker room."

Now Mark knows that something is wrong. Sara stories just don't add up to him. Why would Glenn make that comment? He would have to find out what Sara is up to but he have to do it on the down low.

"I am hungry. Come on yall. We need to meet Paul and Dwayne at the restaurant."

"Alright bro."

The three of them left the locker room and went down the hallway towards the restaurant. They then saw Paul, Dwayne, and Mike (a.k.a HBK)

"Hey how yall doing tonight?"

"Hey Mike. We are fine and you?"

"I'm good Glen. Well I was just telling Paul that I had a table waiting for us already but we need a extra seat because I didn't expect Sara to join us."

Paul and Dwayne both slightly turn their eyes at Sara. She was paying attention to her nails so she didn't see them looking at her. Dwayne gave Glen a look. Glen motioned his head at the bar so they can talk.

"Hey why don't yall go get the table while Glen and I go and get us some beers."

"That's cool Dwayne. Sara doesn't drink beer so could you get her a martini?"

"No problem Mark."

Mark, Sara, Paul, and Mike went to the table to sit down while Glen and Dwayne go to the bar. Dwayne orders the drinks and pay the bartender. He then looks at Glen.

"Glen man what are we going to do man?"

"I don't know. All I can do is make smart ass comments like I did earlier and then maybe he will catch on."

"Shit do you think that will work?"

"I think so. He already got suspicions."

"Hell that's better than nothing.

"Yeah I know."

The bartender comes back with the drinks and Glen and Dwayne makes their way to the table. Before they reach there Dwayne whispered in Glen's ear.

"Damn I hope that Mark is not that much blinded by love because if he is then fuck we are going to be into some deep shit."

"Well lets hope and pray to God that don't happen."

"Praying to God? Glen you okay man? You have a fever or something? Since when did Glen a.k.a Kane started praying to God?

"Shut the fuck up Dwayne before I take this beer bottle and bash it against your head."

They both roar with laughter as they reach the table. Glen is glad he has Dwayne there to keep his spirits up because Dwayne have always been funny. But he will have to face the fact that it will all die away soon. Glen bends down to pretend that he dropped his napkin to hide away the tears forming from his eyes.

My Note: Alright yall I will give yall one more chapter and that is it for the day. I hope yall like the comedy I'm using here. Oh but don't worry the drama is really going to heat up in this next chapter. Please read&review!!


	5. Everything Is Out In The Open

Everyone are done eating with their food and everyone started goofing off. Glen and Mark are arm wresting each other. Paul and Dwayne are placing bets on Glen and Mark to see who will win.

"Dwayne I bet you that Mark will kick Glen's ass. I put 1000 on the table right now!"

"You are on Paul! As a matter of fact I'm going to put2000 on the table see how you like that!"

"Now yall know yall need to stop spending yall paychecks on this!"

"Oh hush Mike. I want to see this!"

"You know Sara for once in your life you make since."

Sara glares at Glen with so much hate inside of her. Glen did the same thing but not losing control on the force of his arm. Mark doesn't miss the stares.

"Look Glen stop being such a smart ass towards my wife."

"Yeah whatever Mark."

Mark then slams Glen's arm down on the table. He won the arm wrestling match.

"AW Shit Glen!! I am out of 2000!!"

"Oh well. You still living."

"You know what Glen don't make me whoop your candy ass all up and through this damn restaurant because I am not afraid to it."

Everyone including Sara roars with laughter. Sara then looks at her watch to see that it is 2:00 in the morning. They was having so much fun that she lost track of time.

"Look baby its 2:00 in the morning I am going to head up to the room okay and get some sleep."

"Baby I'll see you when I get there but don't be too much of a deep sleep. I might just have to wake your ass up for a quickie."

"Oh don't worry I won't be"

Sara goes and kisses Mark. She traveled her tounge far down his throat as much as she could.

"Excuses yall!! Damn I mean we are sitting."

Mark breaks the kiss and looks up grinning at Mike

"Sorry Mike couldn't handle myself."

"Yeah I see that."

Everyone started to laugh. Sara kisses Mark again and then heads towards the elevator. Although Mark was laughing a few seconds ago the doubt he have for Sara still remains. When she kissed him it wasn't right. Her touch or kiss didn't feel right.

"Hey lover boy you done in La Land now so we can play some Poker?"

"Yeah smart ass Paul I am ready and this is a man you looking at."

They laugh again and started to play Poker. Dwayne was able to get his 2000 back from Paul. It was now 2:15. They thought it was around 4:00. Trish came out the snack shop that was open for 24 hours with a can of tea and a piece of cheesecake in her hands. She notices the fellas and decided to walk over to them.

"Hey guys what's up"

"Hey Trish. I see you eating kind of late."

"Yeah Mike but I would rather eat you for the night."

At this comment everyone turned and looked at Trish and Mike. Mike grins at Trish and pulls her into his arms and places her on his lap.

"Hold it! Hold it! Hold it! When was this? Why wasn't we informed!!"

"I agree with Dwayne why wasn't we?"

"Well Paul we didn't know if the relationship would have worked so we didn't say anything. I guess we can say something now because Mike here has stolen my heart."

"You stole mines too Trish baby."

Mike kisses her on the lips. He can taste the combination of tea and cheesecake on her lips. He know he has to have her tonight Mike finally broke the kiss.

"Lover boy number 2!!"

"Shut up Paul."

Everyone had to laugh.

"Congrats Trish. Hey I hear from Sara that you and her went shopping together. Did she by any chance pick up some lace boy shorts?

"Shopping? Sara and I didn't do shopping at all."

"She said that she left her stuff in your locker room today"

"Sorry Mark but the only thing that is in my locker room is my gear."

Mark blood started rising. She lied to him. He know something is wrong. Asking Trish is the only way to have things solved. Everyone can see that Mark is getting angry especially Dwayne and Glen.

"Trish do you know where Sara went. Have you even seen her since after the show?"

"Yeah I walked right by her before I came down to the store."

"What floor is your room on?"

"Well Mike and I room are one the fifth floor. Ours is 565. She went five doors down from mine so I am assuming that she is in 570. Is that yall room."

"Fuck no!! That's Adam's room!"

Everyone is now is tensed up. Dwayne and Glen shot glances at each other. Dwayne glance says oh shit! Glen glance says take cover. All of a sudden Mark jumps up and runs for the stairs. He didn't even bother to take the elevator. Everyone else jumped up and runs after him. Mark finally reaches to the fifth floor. He stops not only to catch his breath but to also be quiet so that Sara can't hear him. Everyone caught up to him catching their breath.

"I need to handle this one on my on yall."

"We bro just let us stand by the door at least."

"Alright because we might need some law enforcement"

Mark walks slowly down the hall until he reached room 570. He can here moaning and groaning. This doesn't make the situation any better. Mark then kicked the door open and saw that Sara was on top of Adam. She surprised and got off. Mark went over to Adam and started punching him in the face. Glen and everyone else ran in and grabbed Mark. Mark was in so much rage. He never felt so betrayed in his life.

"So this is how you do me Sara? After everything that we went through?"

"Mark I am sorry but I feel in love with. Although I still love I want to be with Adam."

"You know what bitch? You can have him!"

"Don't call me a bitch Mark because I'm not!!"

"Shut the fuck up bitch! You ain't shit!"

To everyone surprise it was Trish who made the comment. There was tears pouring down her face.

"Come on baby lets go to the room. I can't tolerate bitches like her."

Mike glared at Sara and took Trish out the door. Glen still had a tight grip on Mark.

"Look Mark I already filed for divorce right up under your nose 28 days ago. I will free from you on Sunday."

"Bitch!! Don't say nothing to me !"

"Come on Mark they deserve each other lets go."

"Dwayne is right. She ain't worth it. We need to before we get complaints and before Vince shows up."

"Yeah bro. Lets go we done enough damage to Adam already.

Glen releases Mark and he started to walk out until he turned around and started punching holes in the wall a messed up the beds and sheets. Nobody didn't bother to stop him because of the pain he felt. He turned and looked at Sara with eyes that looke like they can draw blood from them. She was scared for his life.

"I hope you burn in hell!"

With that said he turned around and walked out. Glen, Dwayne, and Paul followed. When they got up to Mark's room they were surprised to see that Mike and Trish was there waiting.

"I couldn't let you be here with only Glen. Is it alright if Mike and I stay here for tonight. So we know that you are safe Mark?"

He can see the tears in her eyes. He nodded yes and the reached into his pocket and opened the door he then laid on the floor.

"Trish you and Mike can get in my bed. I will stay on the floor."

"Bro I got the other bed."

"I'm putting this couch infront of the door and sleeping on it so you can't get out."

"That's right Paul . I will put the other one next to the window so he can't go nowhere."

"Thanks Dwayne but I am so in rage that I am going nowhere."

Everyone gets to the spots they want and drifts off to sleep. Mark feels a blanket and pillow on his body. He can sense that it is Trish.

"Thanks Trish. You are a lot of help."

"You welcome. Now get some sleep."

She leans down and gives Mark a kiss on the cheek and heads back to Mike and cuddled in his arms. Mark was now the emptiest person in the world . He now have a heartache that he can't get over. But then again he has his brother and friends by his side. It wasn't meant for him and Sara to be together. He will fall in love with someone else. Mark starts to cry softly and finally goes to sleep

My Note: Well that is enough chapters to get you guys started. Told you guys it was drama in this chapter. I will try and update tomorrow if I have the time. If you guys have any advice let me know. Please read&review!! If I can't update tomorrow then it will definitely be the next day


	6. A new friendship

Mark found himself waking up at 6:00 in the morning. He couldn't believe that Sara would betray him like that. He looked around the room to see if he can find any motion. No one was moving so he got up and walked out the door. He went to the lobby and went inside the restaurant for a coffee.

"Stupid ass bitch. I can't believe that she would do something like that. If I see her again might have to fuck her up.

"Seems like you been having a bad day."

Mark turned around and saw a woman standing right next to him. She had long sandy brown hair and hade on a black and red robe. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"You mind if I sit here. The other places are kind of crowded.

"Yeah sure."

She sat down right across from him. Mark looked into those beautiful blue eyes that she has. She was also looking into those beautiful green eyes he has.

"I'm Brittany Cole. And you are."

"Mark Callaway."

"Wait a minute. Don't you play The Undertaker in the WWE?"

"Yeah that's me."

"Wow. Its great to meet you. You seem bummed out what's wrong?"

Mark hesitated for a moment. For some reason he felt like he can trust Brittany. He looked down at the table for a moment and then looked at her.

"Well I just found out some disturbing news. My wife is having an affair with someone else and on top of that she filed for divorced 28 days ago. Sunday she will be free from me or so she put it."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Looks like we both have something in common."

Mark looked at her like he was taken back. Brittany also felt the urge to confide in Mark so she went on.

"My husband cheated on me with another woman and I tried to leave him but I couldn't because he wouldn't let me"

Mark was about to ask why but he saw the tears and pain forming in her eyes. He grabbed a napkin and wiped her face off.

"Thank you. A man hasn't really treated me with any kind of respect lately."

"Your welcome."

Mark looked at his watch and decided that he should go up to his room and try to at least 2 more hours of sleep. Brittany looked at the clock hanging above the pop machine and also decided in her mind that she should hit the sack too.

"Well its kind of getting late. I need my beauty sleep if I want to look nice tomorrow."

"Yeah I need some sleep too. Its was nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. But it doesn't end here. Lets hang our coffee in the air and purpose a toast. To new friendships."

Mark started to laugh and clung his mug against hers. He then pulled a 10 bill out so the waiter can get it.

"Thank you but you really didn't need to do that."

"No I wanted to. Lets get out of here."

They both got up and left. They got on the elevator and both got off on the fifth floor. Brittany was heading towards her room but notice that Mark was following her. She also notice that he was looking at her ass.

"I have a nice butt huh?"

"Hell yeah. Nice piece of ass you got girl."

They both started to laugh.

"So where you going tomorrow for you to have beauty sleep. Personally I think that you are sexy as hell without it."

"Thank you. I'm actually going to see you perform at WM. I got backstage passes."

"Really? Well make sure you wear something really sexy."

She shakes her head and laughs. They finally reached room 540. She stopped in front of it and turned towards Mark.

"Oh don't worry I will."

They both looked in each other eyes. Brittany was moved in a little closer by Mark. She started to look down on the ground but was stopped. Mark lowered his face and kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back. There was so much passion he felt from her. Passion that he desired and wanted that he haven't felt in a long time. Brittany felt the same thing too but she was in fear. She feared that Mark would do her wrong like everyone else did. She sucked and nipped his lips and Mark put his tonge through her throat. The lack of oxygen finally broke the kiss. There was a moment of silence.

"I barely know you and already I'm attracted to you Mark."

"Same here. Well I better let you go so you can sleep .Night"

"Night. See you tomorrow."

Mark gave her a quick kiss before letting her go. She turned around and felt him swat her ass. She looked at him and grinned. He did the same thing. He then started heading towards his room. Damn life can feel so good when you meet someone that you have feelings for within an instant. He felt himself grinning. He was talking quietly to himself.

"Brittany and I will go far. And to think all I had to do was to let a rat out of my life."

My Note: Well that's it for now. I didn't get any reviews yet so hopefully within the next couple of days I will have some. You guys let me know what you thought. I have to take time in thinking about the next chapter. Well please read & review. Any advice would be helpful. Thank you!


	7. Mark Knows Everything

It was 11:00 in the morning. Trish, Mike, and Mark were already dressed and ready to go. They were waiting on Glen to get out the shower. Everyone was eating bagels and orange juice that Paul and Dwayne had brought.

"Glen hurry up and get your ass out the shower so we can go! Damn! I hate waiting on your ass!"

"Shut up bro. I'm about to open the door now."

Glen finally opens the door after like 4 hours.

"Well its about time bro. Come on. Let's go."

"Where ya'll going?"

"We going to do a little warm up at the b ball court before we head out to the arena. And don't worry Trish babe I will make it in enough time to see your match."

"B ball court? You trying to be a gangster now Mike?

"You didn't know? I'm from the ghetto. I speak hood."

This causes everyone to roar with laughter. Mark was laughing so hard that he was about to cry. He always knew that Mike was funny but this man is hilarious. He guess that's one of the main reasons why Mike was one of his best friends.

"This is one of the reasons Mike is in DX, because he's crazy. The fans love it."

"Couldn't agree with you more Paul. Oh yeah Mike you really need to sort out your priorities."

"I know Dwayne but I refuse not to."

"Well come on ya'll we need to get going. Ya'll want to sit here and chit chat after ya'll was the ones rushing me out the bathroom."

"Oh shut the hell up drama queen we moving."

"One more crack out of you Dwayne and I'm gonna set your ass on fire."

Everybody started laughing. Mike went up to Trish and kissed her on the lips and turned around to see everyone smiling at him. Mike gave them all a look that said get-a-life look. Mark opened up the door and started heading out with Glen, Paul, Dwayne, and Mike right behind him. They all went on the elevator and walked through the lobby and then out side towards the basketball court. When they finally got there Mark turns to Glenn and the rest of the fellas with a serious look on his face

"Glen why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you about what bro?"

"About Sara and her affair."

"Uh oh time to go."

"I with you on that Paul."

Mark grabs both Paul and Dwayne by the neck and pushed them back next to Mike. Mark may have been fooled by Sara but his own brother and best friends can't fool him. He knew them way too long for them to be tricking him.

"You guys ain't going nowhere. You two knew before Glen so you guys are just as guilty. Now answer the damn question Glen, why didn't you tell me about Sara's affair?"

At first Glen didn't answer right away so he looked down to the ground. He had to think and choose his words carefully. He finally looked back up to his brother whose eyes were filled with both anger and pain.

"Because of the look on your face Mark. I knew it would have brought you pain. I knew you love Sara and because of that you probably wouldn't have believed me if I told you."

Mark thought for a second and came to the conclusion that Glen was right. He nodded towards Glen and Glen knew that Mark understood. Mark then turned his attention to Paul and Dwayne.

"So what's ya'll excuse?"

"We wanted to tell you but hell we couldn't."

"Paul is right Mark. Shit the only reason why Glen got it out of us was because he damn near killed our assess and I don't want to die."

"Dwayne thought about it but decided against it because we didn't want to be chokeslammed into something."

Mark started to laugh along with everyone else. He really did appreciate Paul, Dwayne, and Glen friendship and brotherhood. Mike just stood there shaking his head while he was smirking.

"Are you done interrogating people Mark so we can get this game on?

"Yeah I'm done besides Sara isn't the only one that has met someone new."

Everyone turned and looked at Mark as if they missed a word of what he just said.

"Someone new? Who bro?"

"You'll find out Glen sooner or later."

"I'm glad that you kind of moved on Mark after what happened. I can't believe Trish called her a bitch. Hell I was wondering what the hell happened to my girlfriend."

"Well Mike Trish went all out last night. You got to remember I'm like her big brother. She doesn't take shit from any woman when it comes to me."

"True Mark."

"Well Mark since you in a good mood are me and Paul off your shit list?"

"Hell no! You both got what's coming to you. And it starts with me kicking your assess in basketball."

"Damn! Well I tried Paul."

"I know Dwayne. We just have to watch our assess around Mark. Just because he's our best friend that doesn't mean that's going to stop him from busting a cap in our assess."

Everyone started to laugh and they all headed towards the basketball court. It was a every man for themselves game and Mark started to make the game hot by dunking on Paul.

My Note: I know this don't have drama in it but don't worry the fun is just getting started


	8. Tiffany Feels Something Wrong

After Brittany was done taking a shower and putting on her clothes she headed out towards the elevator. After the elevator stopped at the lobby she went into the little restaurant to meet her twin sister Tiffany. When she saw her sister Tiffany she went to go hug her. They then both sat down and looked at the menus while talking.

"So I see your all glamourous today for tonight."

"Yeah I figured I had to look good considering the fact that we have backstage passes to meet the wrestlers in person."

"Yeah girl tell me about it. I can't wait. Oh yeah I bought these yesterday. I meant to give them to you but I forgot. It goes with your outfit."

Tiffany handed her sister a pair of sunglasses that had two platinum skulls on the side of them. Brittany put them on and then pulled out a mirror to look at herself.

"Damn I do look good. Thanks Tiff."

"You welcome. I got on some too that way nobody can't see my eyes. I have didn't really sleep that much."

"Why?"

"Because a little birdie was missing around 6:00 in the morning."

Brittany giggled when Tiffany mentioned this. She knew that Tiff was talking about her. She could feel Tiffany staring her down behind those sunglasses even though she couldn't see her eyes.

"I'm waiting."

"Alright I'll tell you. I kind of used my back stage pass yesterday."

"What do you mean?"

Brittany was about to answer but was interrupted by the waitress. She came and took their food and drink order and told them that it will take about 10 minutes and walked away.

"I met Mark Calaway."

"Wait a minute. Isn't he The Undertaker? Undefeated at WM?

"Yep. That's the one. We were here this morning around 6:00 and just started talking about stuff."

"Really? And that's all you guys did?"

"Yeah what makes you think different?"

"Because The Undertaker is sexy and we are both fans of him. There is no way you were going to let him slip away and I know it."

Brittany started blush and Tiffany started to laugh. When Brittany caught her breath she continued.

"Well we got on the elevator and he walked me to the room and we just started kissing right then and there."

Tiffany had her mouth wide open.

"Are you serious!?"

"Yeah. I don't know what had got into me but I did and it was incredible."

Brittany was reminiscing about that kiss. The way Mark lips felt on her. They were warm and tender. The waitress finally came back with their food and drinks. They both started to eat their food and still talking in between.

"Well that was a pre show of WM huh?"

"I guess so."

"Something tells me that ya'll ain't done yet."

"After what happened last night we not."

They laughed again. Brittany noticed two people standing at the endurance. The man was telling the woman something and then the woman left. Brittany thought that they both looked familiar but couldn't put her finger on who it was. The man turned and saw that Brittany was looking at him. So he started walking up towards her and Tiffany.

"Brittany you alright?"

"Yeah. A man about to come to us so keep it cool."

"Alright I will."

The man finally came up to them.

"Excuse me but I was looking at you and I see we haven't meet."

"We haven't my name Karma."

Brittany looked at Tiffany confused.

"Karma huh? That's a beautiful name and my name is-

"Oh I already know your name however I don't know "you"

Now Brittany was looking more confused.

"Well I would like to get to know you more. Can I have your number so we can talk more privately?

"Sure the number is 555-0123

"Alright I will call you later."

The man walked off and once he was gone Brittany looked at Tiffany with anger and confusion.

"First of all he was talking to me first not you. Second of all Karma isn't your real name. Third of all that ain't your real phone number!"

"Don't you think I know that? I gave false information because I feel I know that man and he looks like bad luck."

"I felt I know him too but I don't think he is bad luck. You can't really tell with that big sweat suit on and not to mention the sunglasses was covering his eyes."

"Still I think he's bad luck."

"Tiff you and your premonitions will be the death of me. Let's just eat our food okay?"

"Alright"

The girls continued to eat their and laughing. Deep down Tiffany knew exactly who that was and glad her twin didn't recognize him and he didn't recognize her.

My Notes;: Who did Tiffany recognize? Well you guys have to read and find out. I might not get to that chapter today because Summersalm is coming on and I can't afford to miss it. I will update early tomorrow morning.


	9. Hell At The Resturant

Paul, Glen, and Dwayne were sitting on the sideline while watching Mark and Mike play 21 for the fifth time. Mark been kicking Mike's ass for the longest and Mike just refuse to give up. The game ends when Mark score and gets 21.

"Alright 21 I win. You done yet Mike cause you can't beat me."

"Hell no I'm not done! I'm not leaving til I give you a good ass whooping!"

"Hell fuck no! Give it up Mike! You can't win!"

"Shut the hell up Dwayne! I got this! So deadman same rules apply?"

"Yeah. I start off with 0 points you start off with 20 points. You only need one more point to win."

"Hold the fuck up. You mean to tell me that all your ass starts off with 20 points and all you need is one more and you can't do that?"

"Hey! Its harder than it looks Glen. You try going against your brother and see how you like it."

"I have and after a few ass whoopings I learn to leave him the fuck alone!"

"He do have a point Mike."

"Well shit maybe next time. Anyways we better go get something to eat and head towards the room so we can smell clean for the arena. Fans won't love you if you don't wash your ass."

"I agree Mike lets go."

They all head back to the hotel lobby and starts to head towards the restaurant. When they got there they had to wait for three minutes to be seated. While they wait they stood there laughing and talking.

"One of these days deadman you'll see that I can and will kick your ass."

"Okay when that day come I will sell my soul to the devil."

"Too late that already happened."

Everybody starts to laugh. The waiter comes back and show the five gentlemen their table. The waiter gave them the menus to order their food. After they did that they was still joking and laughing.

"So Dwayne did Vince tell you if you gonna win against Stone Cold?"

"Shit I don't know Paul. I have to have a meeting with Vince right along with you and Mark. More than likely its going to be a toss up."

"I don't see why I have to do to the meeting? Everybody knows that The Undertaker will stay undefeated at WM. That's a no-brainer."

"Hell Paul you talk as if I'm not sitting here."

"Hell Mark you know its true. I don't know why you acting so fucking retarded."

"I ain't acting retarded and Vince probably wants to rub it in your face like I'm going to do later on."

"Fuck off Mark."

"Hey Paul don't talk to my brother like that or you will have to deal with me."

Everyone turned to see Trish approaching the table. She pulled up a chair and sat next to Mike and kissed him on the lips.

"Hey Trish. Didn't expect you to be here."

"I just got done eating a sub and was about to head out til I heard your foul mouth."

"Hey Mark ain't even your real brother but your claiming him? Mike you hear what your girl talking about?"

"Hey Paul I can't destroy what they have. They had this brother and sister bond for the longest. These two are inseparable."

"Good fucking point Mike."

Trish looked down on the table and blushed in embarrassment. Mike always knew what to say to make her happy. That's one of the main reasons why she loved him. She then looked up and met Mark's eyes. She looked at him with concern on her face and Mark's smile faded.

"Mark I love you as a brother and all but if that sorry bitch Sara comes up to me again I swear I will wear her ass got."

"What are you talking about Trish?"

"About 15 minutes ago before I came down here to eat she was talking bullshit!"

"Like what?"

"She said that she can't believe you would threat her like that and said she hates you for hurting Adam. When she said that I took up for you and we had a big argument but it stop because of Adam."

She stopped for a moment and then looked down so Mike couldn't see the tear rolling down her face. Glen reached for a napkin and gave it to her so she can wipe her face. Mike picked her up and sat her on his lap. He pushed her face up to make her look at him.

"What did he do babygirl?"

She started to shake no until Mike kept asking her and comforting her.

"Its alright you can tell me. What did he do?"

"He... he slapped me across my face. When I hit the floor him and Sara jumped me and started to kick me. I only got away because I kicked Sara in the face and Adam in the balls."

Tears were cascading down her cheeks. Mike held her up to his chest and rocked her softly. His face was full of anger along with everyone else. Mark can't believe this.

"Hell no! When someone messes with my sister they are messing me!"

"Who the fuck does Adam think he is hitting my Trish like that! He just don't know I will kill that fucker!"

"I'm with you Mike."

"I agree Dwayne. I'm here with you too. A true DX member never leaves the other member hanging."

"Well maybe we can take some of that frustration out on him now cause here comes The Asshole and The Bitch now!"

As soon as Glen said that everyone turned around and seen Sara and Adam. They were hand and hand and smiling at each other as if they didn't do anything wrong. They were just about to pass the table up when Sara had turned and looked at Trish.

"That was lesson number one. Keep fucking with here and I will have my man here take care of you again."

"You stupid ass bitch! That's all you have is that dumb ass Adam to fight your battles huh bitch!?"

"Look here bitch don't come at Sara like that. Better shut the hell up before I nail your dumb ass!"

"Motherfuka don't talk to my girl like that! You just don't know Adam I will hurt your life!"

"Whatever motherfucka! I can take you on any day!"

Mike put Trish in Dwayne's arms and then turned back to Adam and punched him in the face. Sara slaps Mike but then Trish hopped out of Dwayne's lap and punched Sara and she hit the floor. Christian and Chris Jehrico say the commotion and jumped in. Both Mark and Glen got up and punched both of them. Trish and Sara were still fighting and by then Trish had made Sara bleed to death. Mike was stomping Adam really hard in the face. Someone had called the police and that's when they came in and started to separate everyone. Nobody was breaking loose so they had to bring in hotel security. It took five men to get Mike off of Adam. It took six to get Mark off of Christian and the same for Glen and Y2J. The policeman started to handcuff everybody. Mike saw that one policeman was heading towards Trish so he kicked the man in the balls.

"Dwayne and Paul take Trish! Get her out of hear now!"

"Mike no!"

"Trish go before they take you! Paul call Vince and tell him what is up!"

Before security could even attempt to grab Trish both Paul and Dwayne grabbed and punch them out of the way. They grabbed Trish and headed towards the doors.

"Let them go! We will deal with them later. For now deal with these seven."

"Yes Lieutenant."

The policeman took Sara, Adam, Glen, Mike, Mark, Chris, and Christian out of the restaurant. Mark wasn't scared to go to jail. He was there before for the same reason.

"Hey do you think we could stop by and get a doughnut?"

Both Glen and Mark started to laugh. Paul, Dwayne, and Trish al stopped running when they figured the policeman stopped chasing them.

"I think we lost them."

"Yeah Trish we did. Its kind of breezy out here. Take my jacket and wear it until Paul calls Vince."

"Alright. Thanks Dwayne."

"Your welcome."

Pail pulls out his cellphone and dialed Vince's number. On the forth ring Vince picks up his phone.

"Hey Paul what's up?"

"Boss Man.. Man you ain't gonna believe this shit right here."

My Note: I think I had to put this fighting scene here mainly because I had to keep the tension going between everybody. Well please read and review. That mystery man that Tiffany noticed will come up either later on today or tomorrow.


	10. What A Hell Of A Afternoon

Tiffany and Brittany were in their rooms doing a touch up on their hair a make up. Tiffany was done before Brittany and headed towards the tv and turned it on. There wasn't anything on except cartoons and so Tiffany decided to change to the news. A woman was on the screen talking about a breaking news here in the hotel.

"A big fight had started up in Paradise Hotel as WWE superstars were fighting inside the hotel's restaurant. There is not a update on why this fight broke out but one thing for sure is that the police are getting to the bottom of this fight. I'm Carmen Williams at Paradise Hotel. Back to you Jake."

Tiffany turned off the tv and turned around to see Brittany with the same look on her face.

"You don't think its Mark do you Tiff?"

"I don't know. Mark always have a history for not only fighting in the ring. Something big must have happened."

"You think Vince know?"

"Probably. He is the owner of the WWE. He should."

"Maybe we should go down to the lobby and find out what's going on."

"Yeah we should. Let's go and grab our backstage passes just in case they forget were are contest winners."

Brittany grabbed the passes off the bed and they both headed out the front door. Instead of taking the elevator they took the stairs. When they finally reached down the stairs they were 5 feet away from an angry Vince and a concerned Linda.

"What the hell do you mean my wrestlers are arrested!?"

"Vince a big fight happened and I'm telling you right now Adam, Mike, Glen, and Mark-

"What!! Mark too!?Of all the people why him Paul!?"

"Ask him at the police station."

"Excuse me sir are you Mr. Vince?

"Yes I am. Look Paul I'll call you back. I have things to sort out. Bye."

"Bye"

They both hung up the phone and then Vince looked at the policeman.

"Mr. Vince I am Officer Smith and I see these men work for you?"

"Yes they do. Can you tell me who was fighting and why?"

"The why part no but the who part yeah. Sir there was a Adam Copeland, Sara Calaway, Chris Irvine, Christian Copeland, Michael Higginbottom, Glen Calaway, and Mark Calaway."

"Oh fucking great! They all are supposed to be at WM today! Anybody else."

"Well a Trish, Dwayne, and Paul manage to get away but they are not our biggest concern. The other seven are."

"Oh double fucking great! Why are all my main people are in this mess!?"

"Vince dear maybe these two women can help."

Vince turned around to see that Linda was talking to two women that looked like identical twins. The only thing different about them was that one had dark black hair and the other had two shades of brown hair. Vince walked up to them and stopped right next to Linda right along with Officer Smith.

"Hi ladies. I'm Vince which you probably know. And you are?"

"My name is Tiffany and this is my sister Brittany. We heard on the news what happened so we decided to come down."

"We also need to know if WM is still happening because we are the contest winners."

Brittany and Tiffany both held up there passes around their neck.

"Oh so you're the winners. Please excuse our wrestlers. I am sorry we had to meet like this."

"Its okay Mr. Vince we understand."

"Please Brittany its Vince."

"Alright ladies. My name is Officer Smith and I'm on the investigation of this scene. Did you see this scene.?"

"No but I do have a general idea why the scene happened."

Everybody was now looking at Brittany with determined looks on their faces.

"I spoke to Mark around 6:00 this morning and he told me something that had happened to him a few hours before. I don't really want to say what but I can tell you that the thing he told me probably had something to do with this fight."

"Alright it's a start. Vince if you like you can come to the police station with us along with your wife Linda."

"That's fine but I want our contest winners to come with us since one of the twins know Mark. If that is alright with you Vince?"

"Of course Linda. They can com. I will have the limo driver follow you Officer Smith."

Brittany and Tiffany both looked excited and scared. They never been to jail before... well at least Tiffany hasn't. They all walked out the door to see news people surrounding them with questions. Vince ignored them and headed for the limo. He let the twins and Linda get in first then he got in. As they drove off they all seen at least four news trucks outside trying to get an inside scoop of what just happened. Vince laid his head back a sighed heavily.

"What a hell of a afternoon. Its only 3:00 and madness has already started. Here we have a fight that lasted only like 5 minutes and it hits the news. What the hell!"

"Well WWE is a big and major organization. News can travel fast."

" I guess you right Linda. Again Brittany and Tiffany I am sorry. I can't believe another fight happened. More than likely someone pissed Mark off and then he lit up. That always happen."

"You're not thinking about suspending him are you!?"

"Of course not Brittany. Suspending him is the most stupidest thing to do. However he does deserve something bad. It depends on what happened."

"Well I want to see him at WM today"

"Don't worry you will Brittany. Since some of wrestlers are here in jail you two can meet some of them now. I brung a extra limo driver with me because I'm so pissed off at them I can't even ride in the same limo with them."

"Don't strain yourself"

Everyone laughs at Tiffany's comment. The limo finally pulls up in front of the prison. The driver opens up the door to let them out. Vince helps Linda and the twins out. The driver closes the door and says he would wait for them.

"Well then Vince are you ready to curse all of them out?"

"Hell yeah Tiffany. I am."

My Note: Well I hope I'm doing good so far. Please R&R. Oh yeah special thanks to Souless666. Thank you for your honesty and I'll keep that in mind. Reason why I did that was because I needed a chapter where Mark would cool down. Well everyone I hope you're enjoying the story so far. And don't be afraid to suggest anything to me like Souless666 did. The hotel name I made up. I thought about the show and was like what the hell!


	11. The Fellas At The Police Station

At the police station Mike, Glen, and Mark were in one room while Adam, Christian, Chris and Sara were in the other room. After the lieutenant got done with Adam and the rest of the people in the room he came to Mark's and the rest of the fellas room.

"My name is Lieutenant Williams. I see you guys are WWE wrestlers and the owner of the company will like to speak to you along with his wife and two other young ladies.

The man walked out the door and as soon as he was out of ear shot Mike made a comment.

"Aw shit! We really about to get our assess done in. He is going to be highly pissed at us especially you Mark."

"Shit I don't know what for? I ain't the one who started this bullshit in the first place!"

"Who the hell is these women that the man was talking about?"

"Don't know Glen. Probably one of Stephanie's friends. You know how popular she is bro."

"True Mark"

Vince came in along with Linda and two women that looked like twins. One had black hair the other two shades of brown hair.

"Lieutenant may you please leave me to my wrestlers?"

"I will as soon as I can get some answers. Is that alright?"

"Yeah that's fine."

Mark looked up and to see that Brittany was standing there next to Vince. He smiled up at her and she smiled back. Mark nudged Glen in the ribs and tilt his head towards Brittany. Glen looked at her and looked back at Mark and shook his head up and down to let Mark know he understood what he was talking about.

"Alright gentlemen. This is serious so I want Vince, his wife, and these two young ladies to stay quiet while I interrogate."

They all nodded so the lieutenant continued.

"I was looking at all your records and it seems that all of you haven't really been arrested for anything like this accept for Mark Calaway."

Mark was used to this. He always get in trouble for fighting so this time didn't make a difference. At least he can say that he never went to jail for something major.

"Mark Calaway would you please stand up since there are two Calaways here."

Mark stood up and then the lieutenant uncuffed him. Mark began to rub his wrists because they were so tight around them. He then looked at Brittany out of the corner of his eye and saw that she was concerned. He mouthed don't worry without anyone but Glen noticing. He looked back at the lieutenant with no emotions in him at all.

"Yes or no questions only. Were you apart of this fight?"

"Yes."

"You were arrested for the same thing before correct?"

"Yes."

"Sara Calaway is your wife?"

"You mean The Bitch yeah unfortunately but not until tomorrow which is Sunday."

Everyone was looking at Mark. Glen just shook his head from side to side looking down as he was grinning. Mike looking down also trying really hard to hold in his laugh. The lieutenant was looking at Mark confused and Vince gave Mark a "What the hell" look. Mark gave him a "I'll tell you later look."

"Okay... moving along. Why did you get in the fight?"

"Asshole #1 called Asshole #2 and #3 over and they started to jump Michael so me and Glen helped him."

"Sir I'm going to ask you to stop cursing and speak clearly."

"Chris and Christian is what I meant to say."

"Okay so Mr. Glen is that true?"

"Yes"

"Mr. Michael I understand that you were in the fight as well?"

"Yes sir. I admit I was the one who punched Adam in the mouth first but he did provoke. He attacked my girlfriend Trish and I can not have that."

"You and Trish are dating?"

Everyone looked at Vince. He really didn't mean to say it like that or out loud.

"Sorry."

"Trish the woman who got away?"

"Yes. She was fighting with Sara. I couldn't let you guys take her so I asked my friends to take her somewhere. I will accept full responsibility."

"I will too. I was in the fight too just like my brother Mark."

"So will I."

All three of them had determined looks on their faces. Vince knew they meant what they said. Linda knew the same thing. Both the twins were amazed by their determination especially Mike's.

"Well I will have to check with the other people involved in this but if I find out they are lying or at some point the story matches up then I will let you guys go. More than likely you will be released because you all told the truth. Well I see you guys between 5 to 10 minutes. Vince you are welcomed to talk to you're wrestlers."

"Thank you"

Lieutenant walks out of the room and closes the door behind him. Vince then unhandcuff all of them and they all lined up looking at Vince. Mark was waiting for Vince to complain about this and Mike was just waiting for his punishment. Glen just stood there wondering whether or not him and Mark are suspended.

"No none of you are suspended and no punishment will be added and Mark I'm not going to complain but just me two things. One did you really make the first blow?"

"No Vince that was Mike. Surprising to you? Yes I know it is. Surprising to me to."

Everyone started to laugh.

"Two ain't this like your eighth time being here?"

"Actually tenth time Vince. I'm starting to have to use my toes in order to keep count."

Everyone laughs again. Mark turns and looks at Brittany. She is smiling at him and those blue eyes are swelling with tears of joy and laughter.

"Well Mark this young lady seems to know you. Vince and I thought it would be nice to have her here."

"Yes Linda it is. It seems you two know but Glen and Mike doesn't."

He walks right next to Brittany's left side and put his arm around her waist. Brittany has chills up her spine and Tiffany just stand there and smile.

"Glen and Mike this Brittany my friend."

"Nice to meet you Brittany. You and my girlfriend Trish would get along fine with each other."

"Nice to meet you Brittany. I hope my brother here hasn't done nothing wrong within the short amount of time he's known you."

"He hasn't and Glen, Mike, and Mark I will like you guys to meet my twin Tiffany."

Tiffany walked up to Mike and shook his hand and then stopped in front of Glen hand shook his hand for a couple of seconds. They finally released their grip and then Vince continued to talk.

"Well I was going to curse all of you out but seeing you guys didn't do nothing I will hold my tongue. I will curse out those jack assess in the other room though. Linda please come with me dear. I might need someone to hold me back."

"Alright dear."

Linda and Vince each gave everyone a hug and walked out the door.

"Now we have to go to the arena, do the show and that will be it for the day."

"No it won't Glen. I taking Brittany out for dinner after WM."

Brittany looked at Mark

"You are?"

"Yeah. Of course. I will love to go but I hate leaving my sister behind. Why don't your brother Glen take Tiff out and double date."

"Sounds like a plan to me sis."

Tiffany looks up at Glen who was looking down at her grinning. Mike felt left out so he decided to say something.

"Triple that. Trish and I will go. That way the twins can meet her."

"Cool. Well ain't no point hanging around here. Let's get to the arena and wait at Vince's office that way we can find out who wins and who loses their match.

"Cool."

With that everyone left the room. Mark felt like all drama let him. Little does he knows that all hell is not over yet and it starts with the people in the next room.

My Note: Well I'm trying to bring everyone together. What I said at the end is true. Hell isn't over yet. Well please R&R. Be honest and tell me what you think. And remember if you want to suggest something to me suggest it.


	12. The Four Gets A Reality Check

Lieutenant Williams went into Adam's, Sara's, Chris's, and Christian's room. He opened up the door to see them all looking pitiful. They were all very nervous to see Vince and Linda standing there with pissed off faces. Lieutenant Williams uncuffed Adam while the others were still cuffed.

"Adam Copeland is it?"

"Yes sir it is"

"The reason why I uncuffed you was because the people in the other seem to have blame you for everything that has happened today."

"Really? Did that punk Mike also tell you that he was the one who hit me first?"

"Yes. I'm also aware that he let two of his friends take his girlfriend to a safe place because he didn't want us to take her away."

"Exactly. And what were the results?"

"First of all I'm the one who are asking questions. Second of all we let them go."

"What! Are you kidding me! You let them get away and they were the ones who started the fight!"

"You shut the hell up Chris cause you and that damn Christian wasn't supposed to be in it anyways! You should have kept your ass where it was! If you did you wouldn't be in this mess in the first place!"

Lieutenant Williams looked back to see that Vince was in rage and can see that a vein is forming in the middle of his forehead. Williams turned back around to see Adam in quiet mode and so is Chris. He then turned his attention to the woman that should be Sara.

"Are you the wife of Mark Calaway?"

"Yes I am."

"Well I hear that a divorce is supposed to be final tomorrow?"

"Yes. That is right."

"Well we really can't charge you with the fight because the woman that you fought isn't here."

Sara felt and smelt victory but that was easily drained because of the next comment that Williams said.

"However you will have to stay here at least for the night."

"Why is that!?"

"Because Mrs. Calaway you committed adultery and that is against the law. You had an affair with Mr. Copeland."

"That is unfair! I love Adam and now I have to sit in jail because of that!"

"You have to pay the price Sara. You made that bed now you have to lay in it."

Sara could see that Linda was highly upset with her. She was surprised that Trish turned on her now Linda. People didn't understand her. She loved Adam or was it lust that she have for him? There was a knock on the door and then Brittany merge from it. Linda greeted her with a hug and Vince kissed her on the cheek.

"Um Hi Vince. Mark had ask me to tell you that we are about to leave. He said that we are going to meet you at your office at the arena. Oh and Mike said something about it's a waist of time because Mark is going to win anyway."

Both Vince and Linda started to laugh along with Brittany. Sara just stood there glaring at her. How in the hell do Mark know this chick and he just found out about the affair 2:00 in the morning? It hasn't even been 24 hours yet.

"Excuse me but how do you know Mark?"

Brittany was about to answer Sara's question when Vince cut in.

"Don't worry about that Sara! Why you worried about it! You got what you wanted didn't you? Well then don't worry about Mark and his business. That's none of your concern."

Sara just stood there with her mouth wide open. Adam, Chris, and Christian looking at Sara. Linda had a look of pride on her face. Brittany stood there looking all confused. To break the ice Brittany finally spoke.

"Well I should catch up with the fellas. They are probably waiting on me."

"Alright. Thank you and if case your wondering yes you can go and travel backstage as long you are with Mark. I don't want you wondering off by yourself."

Brittany felt her whole world lit up.

"Thank you Vince! I will see you later on. Nice seeing you Linda."

"Alright now. You take care."

"I will."

Brittany left out the door. The room was filled with so much silence. Williams had to ask Linda and Vince more questions in order to figure out what can he do with the bunch.

"Well Vince. I need to figure out who's wrestling tonight so I can keep these people in contempt until further notice."

"Well I really only scheduled a promotion interview with them. However I am the owner so I get to change the rules when I want."

Vince then give the four a menacing look.

"You four right here have caused problems with your peers so now you have to suffer. So tonight change of plans. We will have The BOD, HBK, and Trish against all of you."

Everybody looked at Vince like he was crazy. Adam looked like he could throw up. Chris and Christian looked like they were dead and Sara looked dumbfounded.

"Vince are you crazy!? I am not a certified wrestler. You can't do that!?"

"That didn't stop you earlier Sara now did it?"

Sara bit back her tongue.

"Wait Vince you can't put Taker in the match because he already has one with Paul tonight."

"So what Christian? In that match Mark and Paul won't really be hitting each other. In this match however this is personal. So this match I'm making will be a four on four tag team ultimate match. Which means Sara that everything goes. The hitting and punching are for real."

They all look like they could throw up. What the hell is Vince doing? Adam knew he was fucking with Sara but damn he didn't know that all this was going to happen to him.

"Well I am about to leave and when the match is done you four will come to my office along with the others."

"And then after that you four will be escorted to me to discuss what will happen as far as the fight and adultery."

Vince and Linda walked out the door. Williams uncuffed Christian, Sara, and Chris and lead them out the door.

"Damn man I don't know about you Christian but after tonight I'm through working and hanging with you Adam. First you fuck Mark's girl then you possessed me to help fight them off and now it's a possibility that I may get charged with something. Can this day go any fucking worse!?"

"Look I didn't know all this was going to happen alright! It just did and besides the Deadman ain't nobody. We can take him Chris. We all can."

"Hey speak for yourself. I am scared as hell of them. I'm with Chris after tonight we can't hang around each other nor work as professionals."

"Oh so both you guys some pussies huh? You know what? Fine! Leave! I don't need you guys after today."

"Good cause you won't a lot of me after today. So have fun while you still can."

"Come on Chris. Lets go to the arena so we can get ready. I am ready to take my ass beating as a man."

"With you on that one."

Both Christian and Chris left through the double doors leaving Sara and Adam sitting there. Adam can't believe that they would leave them like that. He thought that they were his boys but they ended up leaving him hanging because of their cowardness.

"Don't worry about them baby. You will prevail over this sooner or later."

"Yeah I hope so. Let's go to the hotel so we can get our stuff."

"Huh? The staff of WWE usually gets that for us."

"I know that. I haven't had none in a while from you so like I said lets go back to the hotel."

"Oh yes. Lets go."

Adam pulls Sara in for a kiss. She felt that he was hard and he was waiting on her. The kiss was stopped with instant as soon as she felt his hard. Adam grabbed her arm and then started to head for the door. Sara didn't feel the spark in the kiss. She wondered why.

My Note: Well I'm trying to put as many chapters I can before I leave today. It takes time for me to do this because this is from the top of my head and its not already written. Well anyways please R&R. I hope you guys loving the story because romance, drama, and humor is coming at you in future chapters. Be honest with me guys! Thank you!


	13. Tiffany Talks To Mark Seriously

Brittany finally catches up with the rest of the men and her sister. Mark around and then grabbed her by the waist and continued to walk. After about five steps they both stopped and realized that everyone wasn't following them. Mark looked at all their faces with amazement. They all were smiling even Tiffany.

"I see you two love to be touchy felly."

"What are you talking about Mike? I am just being a man and holding the lady."

"Yeah and that's good and all but her waist?"

"Hey Mike I don't hear her complaining. As long as she's not complaining we gonna be alright."

"That's right Mike. Oh and I wanted to thank you for doing a good job."

"Good job? For what?"

"How the way you stood up for your girlfriend Trish. I never seen a man stand beside their woman like that. You was going to take your punishment like a man. You too Mark and Glen."

"Thank you. You know I can always get rid of Trish and be a good man to you too Brittany."

Everyone starts to laugh except for Mark. Mark gives Mike a "I'm gonna fuck you up later" look. Mike looks back at and then quickly says something to try to save his ass.

"I'm just kidding Mark. I love Trish too much for that besides I know Brittany likes you already.

Brittany blush in embarrassment. She know she'll have to stand her ground if she is hanging with Mike.

"You know what Mike? I do like Mark. I think he's nice."

Mark looks down at her and then kisses her soft lips. Brittany grabs Mark's head and it towards hers so she can fill all his lips. Mark didn't give a damn if everyone was looking at him. All that matter is Brittany. Tiffany looks at her sister and can tell that what she's giving Mark is passion. Kiss was broken because of Mike.

"Damn! We are standing right here! Get a room!"

"Oh trust Mike we will."

Mike gives Mark a "What the hell!" look.

"Too much information. Lets get in this limo that Vince left us so we can go."

"Aw What's wrong Mike? You need a hug? A kiss on the cheek?"

"Oh I see we have another comedian that's trying to steal my spot. Well let me tell you something Tiffany no one can steal my spot."

"Well lets talk about that in the limo then Mike."

Mark, Glen, Mike, Brittany, Tiffany all got in the limo. The driver closes the door as soon as Mike gets in the car. Brittany sat next to Mark and Glen sat next to Tiffany. The twins were both cuddled by the brothers and they gladly accepted.

"You guys can be so selfish. Who I'm gonna cuddle with?"

Everyone laughed including Mike. The rest of the ride it was mostly in whispers and in beeping noises. Mike was texting Trish to let her know what happened and to check on her. Obviously he was texting something dirty because he didn't want anyone to know about it. Glen and Tiffany was whispering in each other ears. They were laughing and giggling. Mark was talking to Brittany and whispering in her ear. He was speaking in her ear still when he was talking.

"I'm kind of sleepy. You mind if I use you as my bed?"

"Sure I don't mind. As a matter of fact you can use my breast as a pillow."

"Hell yeah. That's what I'm talking about."

Mark rested his head on Brittany until he fell asleep. Tiffany dosed off on Glen and so did Glen. Mike was still texting Trish. When they pulled up at the arena Mike woke everyone up so they could get out.

"Finally we are here. Lets get inside and take our shower in the locker room before Vince comes. I don't see his limo yet. Tiff do you think you and your sis can come with us to the locker room until we meet Vince?"

"Of course Glen. We can come."

"Well I'm supposed to meet Trish in the locker room so I'll catch up with you guys later. Don't forget Tiff we still have to have that roasting contest."

"Don't worry I won't."

Everybody went their separate ways. Glen and Mark went up to the counter to find out their locker room. They found out directions and then found it and went inside it.

"Hey bro I'm going in first and no I won't take forever."

"Alright. Just don't take forever. I don't want to hear Vince's hour long speeches about how we should be on time."

"I feel you."

"Well while you boys go and do that I'm going to get a pop from the machine. I'll be right back. You behave yourself now Mark."

"Don't worry little girl. I'm always good."

Brittany winks at him and then leaves the locker room. Tiffany looks at Mark when she realizes that her and Mark is left in the room alone.

"Mark you mind if I talk to you privately?"

"No not at all."

"Look Mark I know you a nice guy and you only known my sister for a shoet time but I can tell that you stole her heart."

"She stole mines too Tiff."

"All I want to see is to see her happy. I don't want her to be hurt. Don't break her heart if you do I will kick your ass myself."

"Don't worry I won't."

"Good because she already suffered heartache once. She doesn't need it again."

"She won't get it again. So lets talk about you and my bro."

"Glen is a nice person just like you are. We taking it step by step."

"Well its like you told me don't break my brother's heart."

"I promise I won't."

Glen gets out the shower and Brittany just walk in the locker room. Mark gets up and grabs his bag. He then kissed Brittany on the lips one more time. He then went in the shower. Both Glen and Tiff was looking at Brittany.

"I see that you like my bro."

"Yeah Glen I do. Its just something about him that I like."

"Well he's not going to hurt you Britt. I made sure of that."

"Really? What did you say to him about me when I had left?"

"Oh nothing. We talked about Glen too."

"Really? What you guys say about me?"

Tiffany gets up and kisses Glen. This takes Glen by surprise but he ain't complaining. He accepted the kiss in instant. He broke the kiss and looked into Tiffany's blue eyes. He pulled her closer and embraced her in a hug.

"You still didn't answer my question Tiff."

"Well Glen that's something that's between Mark and I."

My Note: Hey Glen needs a little loving too. I know I kind of left Trish, Paul, and Dwayne hanging so the next chapter they are going to be apart of. Well I know it isn't drama in this chapter but don't worry it will be. Please R&R!! Be honest with me too while you guys at it. Thank you!!


	14. Brittany's Afraid

Trish, Dwayne, and Paul were still outside the hotel. In fact they were like 20 miles away from it. They never really did stop walking ever since Paul got off the phone withVince. Trish was texting Mike asking him where the hell they had to go in order to get to the arena. Trish was also telling Paul and Dwayne the directions as they were walking.

"Oh my Lord!! If we don't hurry the fuck up we are going to be screwed. We all know how Vince great when we late. That motherfucka just keep going on and on and on!"

"Shit you ain't the only one that doesn't want to hear hi mouth Dwayne. Shit I got a match tonight and it's the first one too. I have to be there one time."

"I ain't too enthused to go to the arena. Tonight HHH will be on The Deadman's undefeated streak for sure. And I don't know why are you guys complaining for. That's my father in law. I'm married to Stephanie. How you think I feel having to listen to that madness all the time!?"

"Damn now that you think about it... it is kind of hard. Damn it sucks to be you Paul."

"I know Dwayne. You don't have to remind me."

Everyone starts to laugh. Trish told the boys to make a right. About five feet away there was the arena. They all ran towards it and made it within a minute. The lady at the counter told them where their locker room was at. Instead of going to theirs Paul and Dwayne heads for Mark's and Glen's locker room and Trish headed for hers and Mike's. Paul knocked on the door and Glen answered the door.

"Well its about time you guys showed up. Mark and I are already to go to the meeting."

"Dammit Glen! What time does that thing start anyways?"

"It starts in 20minutes."

"Dammit! We don't really have enough time to go to our locker rooms and take a shower."

"We really don't Paul"

"I can do to your locker rooms for you."

Paul and Dwayne both looked at Tiffany then looked at Brittany and both knew right off the back that they were identical twins. They had on the same sunglasses and jeans.

"My name is Tiffany but you can call me Tiff."

"I'm Brittany but you can call me Britt."

"Hello. I'm Paul and this is Big Head a.k.a Dwayne."

"Hi ladies."

Glen moved aside so Paul and Dwayne can get inside and then he closed the door. Dwayne was addressing Brittany doing a little innocent flirting with her while he is unaware that Mark is standing at the bathroom door entrance. Glen and Tiffany are the only people that notices he's right there.

"Well Britt you are looking very lovely today. I'm free later on tonight would you mind coming to dinner with me after WM?"

"Motherfucka you really want you head kicked in do you? Now you really on my shit list."

Dwayne turned to see that Mark was standing in the doorway. Mark gave Dwayne a nasty look. Dwayne wished that the devil would kill him now. Now he really dug a deep hole.

"Sorry Mark but damn why do you have to have the good looking women?"

"She's not mine at least not yet."

Mark looked at Brittany to see that she had a big smile on her face. She laid on Mark's chest and listened to his muffled voice as he was talking.

"We still have gaps to clear. I say by the end of the night she will be mine."

"Damn bro. You one lucky man huh?"

"Yeah Glen I am. And so are you. You have Tiff."

Glen smiled at Tiff who was flustered by Glen's smile. Paul looked at his watch and seen that him and Dwayne only have 15 minutes to get ready and make it to the meeting on time.

"Hey Dwayne you better get in so we can get ready. While your in the shower I'll go and get the gear. By that time you should be ready to put on your clothes."

"Alright Paul."

Paul left out the door while Dwayne got in the shower.

"Its about time you got in the shower because my locker room was starting to smell like ass crack."

"Shut the hell up Glen!"

Glen laughs out loud along with everyone else.

"Well Tiff you want a tour around the place. You can meet some more wrestlers if you like."

"Yeah Glen that'll be cool."

Tiff and Glen got up and left the locker room leaving Mark and Brittany alone. The sat there looking at each other in the eyes. Those beautiful green eyes that Mark have. Those beautiful blue eyes Brittany have. Mark pulled Brittany up and then sat her across his lap.

"You know little girl I meant what I said. And I'm not going to force you. I'm not that type of guy."

"I know you're not going to force me. I'm 25 years old. I can make my own decisions. And to be honest I would love it if you had me but not right this second."

Mark pushed Brittany's face on his. There souls were connecting as the were sitting there making a perfect statement without saying any words. Mark ran his hands down her back and stopped to grab her ass. She let out a slight moan which didn't help much because he's getting very hard and pretty soon he won't be able to control himself so he breaks the kiss. Mark can tell that there are fear in her eyes and he comforts her instantly.

"You don't have be scared around me little girl."

"Its not that its just... I have to let you know some things about me."

She paused and hesitated for a moment. Mark sensed that she wasn't really feeling up to telling him what needs to be said.

"You tell me when your ready. I have things to tell you also."

Paul comes into the room with his and Dwayne's gear. Dwayne came out with a towel on and grabbed the gear from Paul. Dwayne hurries gets dressed and comes out. Paul goes in to take a shower. Glen and Tiffany comes back and sit next to Mark and Brittany to wait on Paul. After 10 minutes Paul comes out dressed and everything.

"Well you guys ready? We can make it. We still have 5 minutes left."

"Yeah Paul we ready."

Mark opens the door for Tiff and Britt and the rest of the men followed. Mark got in front of everyone so he can lead the way to Vince's and Linda's office.

My Notes: Well everyone this is the last chapter for the day. It is 2:15 in the morning here in Detroit. I'm sleepy as hell. But its okay because I think this story is well worth it. Well please R&R. Be honest and if you want to you can make suggestions. Well good night everybody!!


	15. A Meeting And Brittany Steps Up

After Sara and Adam were done making their music they got cleaned up and walked out of the hotel. They called a cab and made their way towards the arena. Adam got out first and then held out a hand for Sara. She grabbed it and Adam pulled her out of the cab. They walked into the arena and they were greeted by Stephanie.

"Hi Adam. Hi Sara. Wait a minute Sara what are you doing with Adam?"

"Oh Paul didn't tell you? Mark and I are getting a divorce. Adam is my new man."

Stephanie looked at Adam and then back at Sara. What the hell was her problem? She knew that Sara had issues but chasing after Adam is doing a low desperate move.

"Well come on you guys so I can take you to my father's office. We only have a few seconds. You know how he is being late to one of his dull meetings."

Adam and Sara followed Stephanie to her father's office. When they opened up the door Vince and Linda both greeted them.

"Hello Sara and Adam. Have a seat. Can I get you guys anything?"

"No Linda but thank you."

"Your welcome Sara."

A few seconds later Mark opens up the door and right behind him Glen, Paul, Brittany, Tiffany, and Dwayne were right behind him. Once everyone was inside the office they all took a seat across from Sara and Adam. Sara took a glimpse at Mark to see that Brittany was cuddled up with him. This shot jealousy in her. She lays there in his chest while he rubs her arms.

"Hello everyone. You are two people short. Were is Mike and Trish?

"They had to go to the locker room and get ready for their matches."

"Well its okay Mark. I really didn't need to see them anyways. I wanted to talk about this group here. Earlier I made a main event at jail. It was the BOD, HBK, and Trish against Edge, Christian, Y2J, and Sara."

Brittany looked at Sara and Sara glared at her. She glared back. Just because Mark was kind of sort of hers that didn't mean Sara should be a bitch about it. There is something about Sara and this person called Edge. She can't really tell who he is because of the sweatshirt, sunglasses, and the blonde hair. She hardly know any blondes.

"However the one reason why I called this meting was because Mark is supposed to have a match before the main event. His match is second before last. Will you be able to go in this match Mark?"

"Yeah I mean we really ain't hitting each other so I won't be that tired."

"Actually Mark this is personal with everything going on. So this a ultimate tag team match up. Meaning everything is real and not scripted."

Mark looked at Adam and mouthed "pay back is a bitch". Mark then looked at Glen.

"I would love the match Vince. Glen will also have to agree."

"Hell yeah I am down with you bro. I already know that Mike and Trish will be down do ain't no point of asking them."

"Well to be on the safe side I will need to hear a yes. Stephanie sweetheart will you go to Mike's locker room. I need to talk to him."

"Alright dad."

She turned and kissed Paul on the lips and got up from his lap and walked out the door.

"See you Steph."

Back to the conversation on the match Tiff wasn't sure if she like what she hear.

"I don't know Glen. I mean I want to see you wrestle tonight but not if that means it's a real strong possibility that you can get injured."

"Don't worry Tiff. I will be alright. Just wait and see. You don't have to worry about my face getting messed up because I will have on my mask."

"Good because I don't want your face messed up."

Glen kissed Tiffany on her lips when Glen looked up everyone was smiling except for Adam and Sara. Tiffany was glad that no one could see part of her face because of the sungalsses. Her eyes lit up with astonishment.

"Well now that's over I want to tell Paul that you are going to lose against Mark tonight. He will still be undefeated."

"No surprise there Linda."

"Well naturally. Dwayne as far as you and Stone Cold goes he is willing to lose the match."

"Really? I thought I was going to lose. What made him do that Linda?"

"Well its personal. He asked for three weeks off. He have to attend to business. So we are going to make it a No DQ match and then we will have you use a steel chair on his knee and make it look like he is injured. That way the storyline would be alright and he will have his three weeks off."

"Alright cool Linda."

"Alright one last thing though. Everyone in here meet me at the pit. That way I can tell Mike and Trish the transaction. If you happen to run into them then let them know."

"We will Vince."

"Thanks Mark. Well that's it."

Tiffany, Brittany, Mark, Glen, and Paul and Dwayne got up and left the room. Dwayne left to look for Stone Cold so he can train. Paul went to go look for Stephanie. Glen and Tiffany needed to go to the locker room.

"Bro I'll met you at the pit. I got to go get my mask. Tiff's coming with me."

"Alright see you at the pit."

Glen hugged and kissed Brittany on the forehead and left with Tiffany by his side. Mark turned his attention to Brittany. He held her tight in his arms.

"You know Mark I can get use to this being in your arms."

"Well you better get use to it because I plan on having you in my arms while I'm inside of you tonight little girl"

He kissed her softly on the lips as soon as Sara opened the door. Sara stopped dead in her tracks. Brittany was the only one to seem to care that Sara was there and watching them. Mark didn't really give a shit. So he went on with the kiss for 5 more seconds. He then parted his lips from Brittany and then slowly turned his head to an angry Sara.

"Mark who the fuck is this bitch you all over?"

Before Mark could say anything Brittany over talked him. She was done playing nice girl. She was also sick of Sara's shit. She had a man so why the fuck is Sara breathing down her neck.

"Bitch? You got your goddamn nerves to be calling me a bitch! I ain't the one who is sleeping behind her husband's back with a co-worker! My name is not bitch you motherfucka! Its Brittany bitch so get it straight! If you don't want to see a lot of me then leave! I'm the woman who's on The Deadman's arm so do me a favor and get the fuck out the way!

Brittany left Sara speechless as she grabbed Mark's arm and pulled him along with her. They were finally out of sight and earshot from Sara.

"Damn little girl! You got fire and spunk. I like that."

"I know don't I. I've been little miss quiet girl for a while. Now its time to get aggressive in this place. I'm not going to tolerate her shit."

"Don't stress. I dealt with it for years. Put later on tonight I'll put that fire out."

"I don't mind if you do."

Brittany and Mark laughed. Brittany got behind Mark and got on his back. He used his arms to hold her up. They then continued to walk down the hallway.


	16. WrestleMania!

Stephanie was walking down the hallway when her cellphone went off. She looked at the caller id and seen that it was her father.

"Stephanie change of plans. Tell Mike to meet me at the pit when he is done in his locker room."

"Alright dad. Bye."

"Bye."

She hung up the phone and continued to walk down the hallway. Mike was in his locker room just now getting out the shower. As soon as he pulled up his pants there was a knock on the door. He looked up and looked at the door.

"Who is it?"

"Its me Trish."

"Alright. Hold on babygirl."

He dropped his towel and walked his way to the door. He opened the door. He kissed trish on the lips, hugged her and let her in so he can close the door.

"Looks like you just got out the shower."

"Yeah I did."

"Well baby I hope you are willing to take another one."

Trish walked up to him and started to kiss him madly. He became hard and longing for her as soon as she touched him. Trish put her hand on him and unzipped his pants. He could tell she was struggling so he helped her out. Mike picked her up and then headed for the bathroom and closed the door. They continued to kiss in the shower. Mike picked her up again using his body and the wall for support. He then went inside her and started to go in and out of her.

"Harder baby! You know how I like it!"

Mike went harder and faster on her and she was hollering. Not moaning or groaning but hollering.

"What's my name trish!

"Mike! Oh Mike!!"

Mike loved it when she hollered his name. He kept going into her until he finally came inside her. As soon as he came she came too. He pulled her down for the wall and they lay there in the shower. After they got their breathing together. He stood up and grabbed Trish's hand to pull her up. Mike kissed her and then turned on the shower and they washed each other up in the shower. After they were done with the shower they got dressed. Mike pulled his shirt over his head there was another knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Stephanie."

Mike walked up to the door and let Stephanie enter the locker room. Trish came up to hug Stephanie and Mike kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey Mike. My father told me to tell you that he wants to meet you at the pit."

"I don't have a match scheduled today."

"Change of plans. Trish you will need to come too. You are part of the match also even though you will start out with the diva match."

"All right Stephanie. Just give me a minute to do my hair and I'll be right down."

"Well that's all I really wanted. Oh yeah by the way Trish you should really work on your voice when you are on the verge of climax. I heard you're voice echo as I was walking towards the door."

"Well Mike like it like that. Besides if you had a taste of what Mike you would do the same thing. Don't Paul ever make love to you so passionately that you have to holler his name.?

"No. Well we have sex but not the way you and Mike was sounding."

Trish and Mike detected the sadness in Stephanie's voice. Trish would usually talk about these things more but decided against it because Mike was standing there. After Trish was done with her hair her, Mike, and Stephanie walked out of the locker room and started going towards the pit. When they got there Vince, Linda, Mark, Glen, Adam, Sara, Christian, Y2J, Paul, Dwayne, Brittany, and Tiffany were already there. Vince turned and looked at Mike, Stephanie, and Trish.

"All right to make a long story short HBK and Trish will be in the main event tonight with the BOD against them four in a ultimate match."

Vince pointed to Sara, Adam, Y2J, and Christian when he said them four. A smile came over both Trish and Mike's face. They can finally kick their assess without dealing with the police and Vince and Linda getting a pussy attitude.

"That's all right with me Vince. I will usually complain but since of past recent events I think I'll take this one."

"Alright then. Well our contest winners better get seated in V.I.P. before the show starts. If you two would."

Brittany and Tiffany and Linda followed Vince to the V.I.P. louge. Mickie James came by and said hi to everyone.

"Well Trish you ready?"

"Yeah."

Mickie's music came on first and the crowd love her. Trish's music came on next and the crowd went wild. After 10 minutes of the match Trish pinned Mickie for the win. They both came back up into the pit.

"Finally its over. Now I can wait until the main event."

Stone Cold and Dwayne went next. After20 minutes The Rock pinned Stone Cold. They came into the pit after the match. Stone Cold looks like he is off balance a little bit.

"Damn I'm glad you got the clue that I was dizzy Dwayne."

"What made you dizzy in the first place?"

"I don't know. I guess lack of food had something to do with it."

"Will you be able to stay at least for the rest of the night?"

"Uh yeah Sara. Why all of a sudden you want to talk to me?"

"Well I think your wonderful."

She approached him and started to rub on his chest. Adam couldn't believe what he was seeing. Sara was his bitch and she isn't to be messing around like that not in front of him.

"Look here bitch get your ass over here before I knock the shit out of you!"

She jumped at Adam's voice and then returned to his side. Steve was looking confused. Why was Adam cursing Sara out and Mark and Glen isn't saying anything?

"Hey Mark and Glen could you two come over here for a minute. I want to talk to you two."

As Mark and Glen went to leave the pit so they could talk more privately they seen the Hardy's and Lita walk by them for their match against Kurt Angle and Booker T. They went out to the ring and started their match. When Mark, Glen, and Steve was out of earshot Steve started to talk.

"What the fuck is going on here? I thought you and Sara was still together Mark?

"By the fucking law we are but the divorce is final tomorrow. She had an affair with Adam and one thing lead to the other."

"That's fucked up. Shit as far as word travel around here I'm surprised that I didn't hear about."

"Shit Steve we all are surprised but that's not phasing me or Glen. We both found someone in our lives."

"Wait a fucking minute. Glen too!?"

"Hell fuck yeah! You can't expect me to be lonely forever. I think this woman can set me straight. As for Mark here all his wounds will be healed."

"Shit I hope so Glen."

Steve can tell by the look in their eyes that they really like the two women they are talking about.

"So Steve lets go back to the pit. My match with Paul should be soon and then I have to go for the main event."

The three of them went back to the pit and Paul told Mark it was time for them to go on. Vince and Brittany came back to the pit. Before Brittany could say anything to him he ran and kissed her on the lips. Vince and Glen was smiling and Sara was jealous. Steve was looking at Brittany very closely. Once they parted they looked in each other's eyes.

"Shorty? Is that you?"

Brittany turned to see Steve standing there.

"Steve? Hi you doing!!"

Brittany ran up to Steve and hugged him tightly. They then looked at each other.

"I didn't know you wrestle for the WWE."

"Yeah I do. By the time you started watching wrestling I was on the injured list."

Brittany could tell that Mark was tensed up about this moment and everyone was looking confused. Brittany walked to Mark and braced herself in his arms.

"Mark Steve is my brother. Which that also means he's my sister's brother too."

"So the Deadman is your new man huh?"

"The three of us will talk about that later."

"Yes please do. I'm ready to take my ass kicking like a man and get this over with."

Everyone laughed at Paul's comment. His music came on and he went to the ring. Mark's music played and then he kissed Brittan on the lips again and headed for the ring. 20 minutes into the match both Mark and Paul was beating the hell out of each other. Brittany was wondering weather or not Mark was going to win. After Mark tombstone piledriver Paul it was all over. They both came back to the pit shedding a lot of sweat.

"I was thinking you wasn't going to win."

"Brittany never count my bro out."

"I've learned that now Glen."

They smiled at each other. And Vince had a interview to tell the audience what the main event will be. The crowd was going crazy. Adam, Sara, Y2J, and Christian all went out together. Mike, Glen, Mark, and Trish was waiting at the entrance.

"Well you guys ready to whoop some ass. Mike you ready?"

"Hell yeah I'm ready. You babe?"

"Yeah. Glen are you?"

"Shit you know by now that I'm always ready."

Rollin came on and Mike, Glen and Mike walked out the to the ring while Mark rode his bike. The crowd loved the four of them. The referee came into the ring and signaled for the ringing of the bell. All hell broke loose. Trish and Sara was going at it while Glen and Y2Jwas fighting each other. Taker was taking on Christian while Mike was beating the hell out of Edge. Sara did a DDT on Trish and tried to pin her but only got the two count. Kane knocked down Y2J and went over to where Taker was at. Because the arena was so loud Kane had to shout.

"Look. I'll take care of Y2J on the ramp so we can keep them far apart!"

"All right!"

Kane beat the hell out of Y2J some more and then choke slammed him at the top of the ramp. Sara and Trish was fighting in the audience. Sara had started to bleed from the chair Trish ramned her head in. Trish back smacked her and Sara hit the floor and leaving her in the audience while they were screaming Trish's name. Christian was getting his ass kicked from Taker. Finally Taker said fuck it and Last Ride Christian through the announcement table. Taker then rolled into the ring only to be hit by one of Edge's spears. Edge got up and turned around to go get a steel chair that was in the ring but was soon stopped by HBK's Sweet Chin Music. Edge was knocked out cold. HBK turned and saw that Trish and Glen was helping up Taker. The four of them was stomping Edge's chest until it drew blood. The crowd was loving it. HBK signaled them to stop and then pointed to Trish to take the pin. Taker and Kane both nodded and Trish went down and covered Edge for the pin. 1 2 3. It's over! The crowd went crazy. They all posed as the four of them happy for their victory. Trish got on the bike with Taker and they rode up to the ramp while HBK and Kane was right behind them. On Taker's signal the four of them raised their right hand in the air before going back stage. Trish got off the bike and was happy she beat the hell out of Sara. Paramedics was helping Edge, Sara, Y2J, and Christian to the treating room. The four of them was on stretchers. Tiffany walked up to Glen and took off his mask and kissed him lightly on the lips. Mark started to get off his bike when Brittany got on his lap and gave him a victory kiss. It was filled with so much passion. Steve looked at both his sisters and could tell they were happy. Glen looked up to see that Steve was looking.

"Well Steve I see that you want to talk to me and my bro about your sisters. We were taking them to dinner along with Mike and Trish. Want to come?"

"Yeah. I need to pull you two aside from everyone once we get there. How about the bar? Mark you fine with that?"

"Yeah sure. Shit its fine with me. Let us take a shower and get band aids for these scratches and we'll be there."

"Cool."

Steve left and left the BOD and the twins alone.

"I'm glad that Steve is happy for us especially you Britt."

"Yeah I know. Well you to better get in the shower so we can meet him at dinner along with Mike and his girlfriend."

The four of them left the pit and started walking towards the locker room. Mark was rubbing Brittany's ass as she was walking. She smiled up at him and kept on walking. Glen was thinking that Steve will be a understanding brother not one of those over protecting brothers. Mark was thinking the same thing too.

My Notes: Damn that was a long chapter! I'm tired as hell and I need some sleep. I'll give everyone a couple of days to review the story. Please R&R. BE honest and tell me what you think!! Thank you!!


	17. Something Ain't Right With Sara

Sara, Adam, Y2J, and Christian was all in the emergency room. Chris and Christian had their arms and at least one leg warped up. They were serious when they said they weren't going to mess with Adam and his bullshit anymore. Doctor Burt told them they could leave. Burt noticed that both Sara and Adam were coming to their sense do he spoke.

"Well you two took quite a beating."

"Yeah only because we took it easy on them."

" I don't know Adam my face is killing me. I'm gonna whoop Trish's ass for doing this to me."

Vince and Linda walks into the door. Vince had a very pleased look on his face.

"Are you happy now Vince?! We got our ass kicked!"

"Yes Adam very happy. Burt how are they?"

"Their fine Vince. No broken bones but there is a lot of swelling. I heard they were against Mark tonight. They are lucky they only have swellings."

"Damn right Burt. Well you two better go somewhere before I put you through more hell."

"Fine Vince I just got one question then I'm gonna leave. Who is that woman that Mark was all over?"

"Her name is Brittany which you should know considering the fact that she cursed you out at my office."

"Fine."

Adam and Sara walked out the emergency room. Sara know she seen Brittany before but couldn't really tell who she was. Adam felt the same way. The name don't seem familiar but the voice do but that wasn't really something to worry about. They both headed towards the locker room to get dressed. Sara had got in first and Adam went in next.

"Hey baby you know where our clothes at?"

"It's right there in the closet."

Sara had went into the closet and grabbed her bag. She rummaged through her stuff until she found exactly what she wanted. It was something that was that was enclosed in some type of case that she put into her pocket. Adam came out fully dressed and ready to go.

"Alright baby let's go and get something to eat. Then I want you for the rest of the night."

"Don't worry you will."

My Note: I was gone for a minute but I'm back for a minute!! I'm so sorry for leaving ya'll hanging! I'm going to make more chapters until I fall asleep. This was a chapter just to keep ya'll wondering what the hell is Sara up to and what the hell did she put in her pocket. Well enough about this chapter go to the next one! please read and review! Thank you!


	18. The Comedy Champ

Mark, Glen, Mike, Brittany, and Tiffany was heading towards Mike's locker room to go and get Trish. When Mike had opened up the door Trish was doing the finishing touches to her hair. Mike went over and gave her a kiss on the lips. Glen hugged her and then Mark gave her a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"Well hello there Barbie. Is Barbie ready to go to her Dream House?"

"Shut up Mark!. Who are these two ladies?"

Mark turned around and looked at Brittany and Tiffany. Mark went over to Brittany and pulled her into an embrace and looked back at Trish.

"Trish this is Brittany. Brittany this is Trish. She may not be my biological sister but she's like a sister to me and Glen."

"Nice meeting you Brittany."

"Trish this is her twin sister Tiffany."

"Nice to meet you Tiffany."

"Nice to meet you too Trish. I am sorry to say this but your boyfriend Mike is going to lose his comedy belt."

"Girl hope you take it away from him. He swears up and down that nobody can't beat him."

"Trish you talk as if I'm not here."

Everyone started to laugh. Steve came through the door and everyone turned their attention towards him. Brittany and Tiffany ran up to Steve and gave him a hug. After they let go Steve was saying hi to everyone.

"These are my sisters in case if anyone doesn't know. Barbie how you been?"

"Shut up Steve! What is up with everyone calling me Barbie. I mean what the hell does me and that blonde bitch have in common besides hair?"

"Sex appeal except you're the real deal and you make noises when it comes down to making noises. "

"TMI! Damn Mike! Must you air out your sex life to everybody!"

"Yeah Glen anyone that wants to know I will tell."

Everyone started laughing as they were making their way to the restaurant. After being seated and having their orders taken Steve still wanted to have a word with Glen and Mark. So him, Mark, and Glen all headed to the bar area and ordered beers.

"So lets start with you Mark. How did you meet my sister Brittany?"

"Well Steve after I found out that Sara had an affair I went to sleep about 4 hours. Then I went to the little restaurant and had coffee and there she was."

"You are such a lover boy. Glen same question."

"Meet Tiffany through Mark and Brittany. A beautiful woman I might add."

"They both are Glen. I can't keep my hands off Brittany."

"Watch them hands Mark"

The three of them started to laugh. After a moment or two Steve stopped laughing and started to get serious. He knew Glen and Mark for a long time and he knew they were good people.

"It's one thing I have to say. Promise me you won't break their hearts because if you do I will fuck you up."

"I won't Steve."

"I agree with Glen. We won't Steve."

They all stared at each other for a moment and then finally nodded. They understood each other without words being spoken. They finished their beer and made their way towards the table. When they got there everyone was laughing really hard. The waitress came with everyone's food. Everyone stopped laughing for a moment and started to eat their food. After 10 minutes everyone was ready for this Roasting Each Other Contest that Tiffany and Mike was about to do to each other.

"Look here Mike I don't appreciate the fact that little boys like you would even have the balls to step up to a woman like me."

"Whatever. I'm about to send you to school girl. So get out your paper and pen."

"I bet you you're just as dumb as your mama."

"No you didn't just go there. I know you not talking about my mama."

"You're right. I shouldn't talk about you're mama. I feel sorry for her for having such an ugly child. You so ugly she tied a pork chop around your neck just so the dog will play with you."

"Oh really! Your mama so dumb that when she went to the movies it said under 17 uninvited so she went back and 16 more of her friends."

"You so ugly that's not a line up you got that's your big ass forehead running away from the top of your head."

"Babygirl I see where you got that fat from. From your fat ass mama and your fat ass daddy!"

"I know you not talking with those big ass ears you got. Babyboy they look like two open doors

from a car coming down the street!"

Mark was laughing so hard he was crying and he could hardly breathe. Brittany was trying her best not to laugh but it was rather difficult. Trish didn't make the situation better because she was chanting Tiffany's name. Glen had to recover himself because he was laughing so hard that he choked while he was trying to drink his juice. Steve was just pounding on the table while trying to suppress the laughter and the tears forming in his eyes.

"Oh I'm gonna get you now! You so ugly that you..."

"I smell something. Is that defeat?! Is HBK giving up?!"

"Um... um... um.. Uh-

"I win! Everyone! I Tiffany Cole is now the new Comedy Champ. I may take my bow."

Everyone started to clap including Mike like Tiffany won an award. She sat back down and kissed Glen on the lips. He replied back with a passionate kiss. When they finally parted he looked at her and smiled.

"Congrats. New Champ."

"Thank you Glen and if anyone of you wants to take on the champ then step right up bitches!"

My Note: Tiffany's the new champ now! I had to make her just as funny as Mike is. Anyway I haven't forgot about the drama. This next chapter will have you saying "What the hell!" after you read it and I mean that in a good way. Please R&R. Well read the next chapter already!


	19. What The Hell!

Sara was walking through the lobby looking for Adam. He said he had to do something so he told her to wait. That was 20 minutes ago. He called him four times but he won't call back. She was tired of waiting so Sara decided that she would go look for him. One thing that Sara didn't have to worry about Mark is that he actually didn't stay out long when he went places. Sara walked through the lobby and everything and still couldn't find him. She decided to go upstairs and look on a different floor. Sara stopped at the forth floor and started walking around. She could've swore she heard a noise in room 415 so she stopped dead in her tracks. The door was slightly opened so she peeked inside of it. Sara was feeling like shit. Adam getting his chest rubbed by another woman and to her surprise it was the last person she expected it to be.

"Adam! What the hell! Stephanie!! How could you do this!"

Stephanie looked back at Sara as if she was hurting more than Sara was.

"You don't understand Sara! I was-

"Shut up bitch!"

Adam slapped Stephanie off the bed and she hit the floor. Sara grasped her heart and then looked up at Adam. He was acting like nothing happened.

"Sara she was coming on to me. I didn't mean to baby."

Sara wanted to slap him back but she was blinded by love she gave in. Or was it lust?

"I forgive you . Just make sure that bitch doesn't make a pass at you again."

After walking away of what she saw she had to say what the hell is wrong with me to herself. Adam was right behind her as they were walking into the restaurant. They both came to a halt when they were face to face with Mark, Glen, Tiffany, Brittany, Mike, Steve and Trish. They all stood there staring at each other into silence. It was so quite between them you could hear a pen drop from a mile away. Brittany was staring hard at Adam she knew that she knew him but where? And then it hit her. Adam still kind of looked the same except for his hair. The first time she saw him her and Tiffany was at the restaurant at the other hotel but she couldn't recognize him because of the clothes and sunglasses. The second time was at WM when he was wrestling Mark but really pay no mind because she was staring at Mark the hold time. When he came out the stretcher backstage she was on Mark's lap kissing him. Now she got a good look she was in fear. She started to shake her head from side to side.

"No! It can't be!"

Mark looked at Brittany with so much concern on his face. Tears started pouring down her face.

"No! Not again! It's Adam!"

Adam looked at Brittany really hard then a smile came on his face.

"So how have you been Brittany? I see you hanging with the Deadman but did you forget about us?

Mark blood was boiling and so was Mike, Steve, Trish, and Tiffany. How in the hell did Adam know Brittany.

"What the hell is going on Adam!"

"Oh she didn't tell you? We were together at one point but she started to get disobedient didn't you Brittany?"

Mark pulled Brittany closer to him.

"Mike take my sister to you guys room. I think this is a personal problem."

Trish didn't argue. Mike took her away just as Glen asked him to. Steve was now frustrated. He wanted answers now.

"What the fuck are you talking about Adam!"

"Steve you should know. Brittany was my bitch a while back. She was my wife!!"

Steve took his beer bottle and cracked Adam in his head with it and he hit the floor. Sara tried to jump in but Tiffany speared her into the wall. Glen and Mark both jumped in Adam with Steve. Brittany was screaming to the top of her lungs saying stop. Sara punched Tiffany in the stomach and hit the floor and then Sara went over to Mark. She pulled a case up out her pocket and inside it was a switch blade. Nobody seemed to notice the blade but Brittany. Brittany ran over to Sara and grabbed her arm trying to keep her away from Mark.

"Mark! Watch out!"

It was too late. Sara stabbed Mark right in the left side of his body. He fell to the floor with a loud thud. Sara quickly grabbed Adam and they both ran away while Adam was bleeding heavily. Tiffany finally got up and to her surprised she seen Mark on the floor. She ran up to him just like Steve, Glen and Brittany did.

"Bro! Are you alright! Come on man! Don't you die on me!"

"Mark! Get up! It's Steve! Come on now!"

"Please get up Mark!"

Mark felt nothing but pain. All he could see was Brittany's face filled with so much sorrow. He knew he wasn't going to die but he had to say something in order to make every at least somewhat calm.

"I'm... alright. I just.. I just need someone to treat this... this wound."

"I'll go and get Burt! He'll know what to do!"

Tiffany ran as fast as she could to the emergency room to get Burt. Brittany could not believe her eyes. Not in her right state of mind Brittany got up and ran out of the double doors in the back. Glen and Steve chased her. All Mark could was just wait on Tiffany and Burt and just lay there screaming Brittany's name in pain.

My Note: I really do hope that this chapter kept you guys on the edge. To be honest I'm surprising myself with all these chapters I think from the top of my head. Well its 2:21 in the morning here in Detroit so I'm going to bed. Please R&R!!


	20. Eveyone Is Not Perfect

Glen and Steve was running as fast as they could trying to catch up with Brittany. They lost track of her because she was jumping too many fences and going through a lot of alleys. Glen and Steve had both stopped trying to catch their breathe. When Glen finally caught his breath he started to speak.

"Man we have been searching for her for a while now. Where the hell is she?"

"She's around here somewhere because I found these sunglassess."

Steve held up the sunglassess up to Glen's face. They heard a bottle break around them so they turned quickly around. They saw a shadow that looked like it belonged to a woman. Glen and Steve started to jog towards the figure. They found Brittany against a wall with a bottle of pills in her hand. Glen and Steve quickly ran up to her.

"Sis what the hell is you doing?!"

"What does it looks like Steve. Something I should have done a long time ago."

"How many fucking times do I have to tell you that you are worth something in this bitch we call life! Give me them damn pills!"

Steve snachted the pills away from Brittany. Tears started to form in Steve's eyes. He hated to see his Sister in this type of condition. Glen stood there in shock. He never meet a person that tries to commit suicide before except Mark. Glen knew he had to make the situation better because he been in it before.

"Look Brittany I don't know what the hell is going on but you shouldn't commit suicide. That ain't the answer to anything."

"How would you know Glen! You never been in this situation before!"

"Yes I have! Mark did this same bullshit before! He got himself a bottle of vodka and some pills and started to take it! The only difference is that you using Advil and he used X pills!"

Glen was in complete horror and tears where down his cheeks. Brittany cried even harder. Steve just shook his head in dissmay. Steve knew we had to bring Brittany back to Mark.

"Come on Brittany. I'm taking you to Mark."

"What if he don't accept me Steve?"

"I've known him for a long time. He may be the Deadman in the ring but outside it he is a man with a big heart. Come on."

Glen, Brittany, and Steve started to make their way towards the hotel. After 15 minutes they finally made it. They were greeted by a worry Trish when they came in the door.

"Hey you guys. Burt took care of Mark. He said no vital organs was messed up but Mark needs to take it easy on that side. I want to rip Sara's heart out and stonp it but she's not important. Mark is important. He wants to see all of you espeacially Brittany."

Steve, Brittany, and Glen all followed Trish to the room where Burt treated Mark's room. When they entered Tiffany and Mike were sitting next to Mark side by side. Mark was happy he saw Brittany. Britaany went over to Mark and kissed him. Mark was so happy that he finally saw her. He placed her down onto his lap so she can lay on him.

"Brittany I was so worried. Are you okay?"

"Tiff I'm fine. You should thank both brother Steve and Glen. They helped me come back."

"Thank you Steve and Glen. Glen you really didn't have to do it."

"It's nothing. I can't have the woman that my brother have so much feeling for to just ao away."

Brittany couldn't help but smile. The tention in the room was slightly lifted. Mike and Tiffany was still talking about each other as usaul. Glen and Trish was placing bets to see who is going to be The Comedy Champ. Mark was wispering in Brittany's ear.

"I'm glad you all right little girl."

"Yeah I am but I wanted to talk to you in private."

"Alright that's cool. Let me get everyone out of here."

Mark lifted Brittany up off him and got out the bed.

"Everyone! Brittany and I need to talk! You ain't got to go home but you got to get the hell out of here!"

"Alright Loud Mouth! We will leave!"

"Shut up Trish The Barbie!"

Trish playfully hit Mark in the chest. Mike, Steve, Glen and Steve all left the room like they were asked to. Mark closed and locked the door behind them. He turned to Brittany who immeadily threw herself in his chest. Mark held her so tight that he could break but Brittany didn't care. They both neede to get some things off their chests. Mark forced Brittany to look up at him.

"Alright little girl. Talk to me."

Brittany took a deep breath and started to speak.

"Well Adam was my ex husband. He used to beat me because I wouldn't litsen to him. When I got fed up I left. I was scared when Sara had cut you. I was angry at myself because the reason you got stabbed was because of me. I ran to the nearest store when I left the hotel and bought some Vodka and Advil. I drunk some of the Vodka and only two pills. I threw the rest of the Vodka on the ground. That's how Steve and Glen found me.

Tears poured down her face. Brittany tried to pull away from Mark but he wouldn't let her. Mark wiped the tears from Brittany's face. This was nothing compared to what he did to try to kill himself. Brittany contiued to talk.

"If you don't want to deal with me then I understand."

"I'm not perfect either. When my parents died I didn't take it too well. I bought X pills and I drunk Vodka with it. I would have been successful if Glen didn't call the hospital. I was cutting myself and really didn't give damn about myself. Then I meet Sar and you know how that happened. Little girl I want you and I'm gonna have you forever. You are my little girl and no one will take you away from me. Now give your man a kiss."

Brittany gave Mark the most passionate kiss in the world with Mark she felt complete. She knew that Mark wouldn't to her wrong like Adam would. They were interupted when Dwayne and Paul came in the door.

"Hey Mark and you must be Brittany. Everyone is waiting outside for you guys."

"Thanks Dwayne. This woman right here is my little girl remember not to any passes. That go for you too Paul. I will fuck a person up."

"Don't worry Mark I know. Come on Deadman and the little woman on the Deadman's arm."

They all started to laugh and made their way out of the emergency room. Brittany felt wonderful to know that she is Mark's little girl. She could be used to being in Mark's arms and his completly.

My Notes: Well I'm done for now. Please R&R! I will update when ever I get a chance and I will give you guys time to leave a review. See ya'll next time!


	21. You Got That Whip Appeal Baby!

Mark and Brittany walk out of the emergency room with Paul and Dwayne. Steve was happy to see that his sister is finally happy. He is also happy to see that Tiffany's happy also. Trish and Mike was talking to each other.

"Well, today was one hell of a day."

"Hell yeah Mark. I heard you got stabbed. You alright?"

"Yeah Paul. I am."

"What are you going to do with Adam and Sara?"

"Man Dwayne as far as I'm concerned Adam and the bitch can go to hell."

"Damn you ain't got to talk about her like that Mark."

"Yes he do! I had to tell the bitch that I Trish Stratus is his sister! Mike you know you hate her just as much as we hate her!"

"Well I don't think we should talk about Sara right now. Mark moved on and he said that for sure."

"That's right little girl. You guys need to watch what ya'll talking about in front of my little girl."

"Damn sis! You got the Deadman whipped like that!"

"You know it Steve!"

Nobody couldn't help themselves but laugh. Mike and his crazy ways were always the one that know how to make a situation even better than what it is already. Mike started to sing Babyface Whip Appeal. Everybody hit the floor and started to stomp their feet on the ground to suppress the laughter.

"Whatever you want. Its alright with him. Cause you got that whip appeal baby! So whip it on him! It's better than love! Sweet as can be! You got that whip appeal Brittany! So whip it on him!"

Everybody was laughing so hard that they couldn't catch their breathe. Steve was literally on the floor laughing. Trish is standing there holding her gut. Dwayne was banging on the table. Paul just covering his face and stomping his feet. Brittany was laughing so hard that she almost hit the floor because of her balance. Mark had tears of joy in his eyes. He really needed to kill Mike for that one. Although he had to admit that Mike was right. Brittany sure do got that whip appeal on him. When everyone stopped laughing Brittany noticed that Tiffany and Glen were missing.

"Hey. Do anybody know where Tiff and Big Red went?"

"They left as soon as they left the emergency room. Glen took her somewhere."

"She got that whip appeal. So she whipping it on Glen!"

Laughter filled the room at Dwayne's comment. Mark looked at his watch and could tell that it was 10:00. He was tired and needed to get some rest and forget about what happened between him and Sara.

"I'm turning in tonight early. I'm tired than a bitch. Brittany you coming?"

"Yeah. I am."

"Alright Mark and Brittany. I will see you guys tomorrow at breakfast maybe?"

"Yeah that's cool Mike."

"Well sounds like a plan to me Mark. I need to go to Stephanie and to the bed myself."

"I agree with you Paul. I need to go to bed early too. I just got one question. Why is it that everyone have a woman to sleep with but me?"

"Cause nobody wants a man that got a big forehead like you do Dwayne!"

Everyone started to laugh at Mark's commit. Paul and Dwayne headed to the same direction to go to the hotel rooms.

"See you Brittany girl! Oh yeah whip it on my big brother for me!"

"Hopefully I will girl!"

They slapped each others hand and hugged before Mike and Trish left. Mark and Brittany left to go to the room part of the hotel. Mark went up to the counter and got both his and Brittany's keyes. They took the elevator up to the third floor and got off. Brittany really didn't want to go to her room. She wanted to stay with Mark all night.

"Mark, I want to be with you tonight. I know my sister's not coming back tonight. After what happened tonight I don't think I want to go in a room alone."

"Little girl of course you staying with me. I just got the key as a spare. Come on"

they walked all the way down the hall to room 377. Mark opened up the door and let Brittany go in first. He closed the door behind him and locked it. He went into the bathroom and put his entire head into some water. Brittany was wondering what the hell he was doing. She took off her shoes and jacket. Mark came out with a towel on his head while drying his hair.

"Little girl, you know how to braid hair?"

"I do but it brings back painful memories with Adam."

Mark sensed the sadness in her voice. He felt guilty for asking her about it. He sat down next to her and gave her a kiss on the lips. Mark looked into her eyyes to see that she had comfort inside of her. Brittany finally had enough courage to speak to him.

"I can at least tangle it for you so it won't be nappy."

"Alright that's cool."

Mark laid his head down on Brittany's lap. As Brittany untangled his hair Mark winced in pain. Brittany knew she was hurting Mark so as soon as she was done she rubbed his head softly. Mark could feel himself getting hard.. He started to kiss Brittany's stomach and up to her face. Brittany kissed Mark and she forced him on top of her as she fell back. Mark couldn't help himself. Brittany was his little girl and he wanted her. Mark started to kiss the navel and sucked on the belly ring that was a skull. He started to pull off her pants as she pulled off his shirt. Brittany's red thong was showing as Mark's sexy tattooed muscles was showing. Mark gently took off Brittany's shirt and then her bra to expose her hard nipples. Mark sucked one of them while he tickle the other one with his thumb. Brittany moaned into Mark's ear. She was really wet. She needed Mark now inside of her.

"Go inside baby."

Mark sucked the other nipple dry before taking off Brittany's thong. Mark pulled down his pants and pulled out his massive dick. Brittany was impressed. She knew that Mark had experience but she wanted to show him she had experience too. Brittany grabbed Mark and went to sucking him dry. Mark felt taken back but happy as hell. He ran his fingers through Brittany's hair while her head went up and down. Mark let out a growl and grabbed the sheets of the bed so he wouldn't grab Brittany instead. Mark needed her know and right ow was the time. Brittany lifted up her head to see that Mark was surprised and blown away. She smiled at him and then he went on top of her and went inside. The first couple of strokes she couldn't figure the rhythm but after a few pumps she got it. Both Brittany and Mark was moaning loudly and they didn't give a damn about who heard them. Mark wanted to get her to come so he stepped his pace up. Brittany started yell as she covered her mouth with her hand. She was on the verge of losing it.

"Cum for me little girl! I'm waiting on you!"

"I'm cummin Mark! I'm cummin!!"

Cum was all over the clothes they had on. Nothing touched the bed. Brittany released at least 3 orgasms at one time if that's possible. Mark came inside her so strong that he broke down on the side of her. They were both breathing heavily. Brittany got under the covers with Mark and put her leg between his so her knee rested on his dick.

"Nobody has ever done that on me like that Mark. It was the best."

"Thank you. I am experienced. So little girl are you ready to officially be my little girl?"

Brittany looked into Mark's eyes an could tell he was serious. She was ready to be his and only his.

"Yes I am but-

"You don't have to worry about it. I will not treat you as a actual little girl. I will treat you like the woman you are. I will not treat you as garbage. If you will let me in you will see and know it for yourself. You stole my heart and I am not letting you go. Now will you be my little girl?"

"Yes I will Mark"

she kissed him and he wrapped his arms around her to bring her closer. Mark ment what he said. He will never let Brittany go out of his life. He cared about her so much that it almost scared him. They finally parted and Brittany put her arm and head on Mark's chest. Before Mark and Brittany went to sleep Mark had to admit one thing in a whisper that only she could hear as if someone was in the room.

"You got that whip appeal little girl. So you whipped it on me."

My Notes: well as you can see I'm back!! I'll give you more chapters tomorrow. Im kind of sleepy right now so I'm going to bed. Thanks to Sister of Destrutionand Tanya2byour21 for the support. Please R&R!!


	22. A Rude Run In

It was 100:00 in the morning. Brittany was already dressed and done doing her hair. She asked Tiffany to bring their stuff to the room earlier. Both of them was talking quietly as a snoring Mark was sleeping. Tiffany was talking about what happened between her and Glen last night.

"Well we went outside and took a short walk. After that we went in my room and made music together. I had that whip appeal as Mike calls it."

They both started to laugh. Brittany was surprised Tiffany slept with Glen. She would usually give men a hard time with hitting it.

"Well enough about me and Glen. What about you and Mark?"

"We was talking and then I untangled his hair and rub his head because I was kind of hurting him. Then we made love to one another. After we was done he whispered I got that whip appeal so I whipped it on him like Mike calls it."

Brittany and Tiffany was laughing out loud. They didn't realize that they woke Mark up.

"What is so funny you two?"

"Hey Mark. Looks like you had a good sleep last night."

"I did Tiffany with the help of your sister."

Mark kissed Brittany on the lips and then hugged Tiffany. He went in the shower and got dressed while he was in the bathroom. When Mark came out the bathroom he saw that Tiffany just off the phone.

"That was Glen Mark. He said he is on his way to the room now."

"Alright. Thanks Tiff."

"No problem."

A few seconds later Glen entered the room right along with Mike, Trish, Dwayne, Paul, and Steve. Everyone was hugging everyone. Glen gave Tiffany a nice kiss on the lips and whispered something in her ear. Steve was very proud that his sisters are happy but he wasn't crazy. He knew what both of them did last night. It was time to tease them about it.

"I see that you guys are happy. Now you both need to work on your tone when it comes to climaxing especially you Brittany. I heard your little ass all the way on the third floor!"

Brittany blushed in embrassment and Tiffany had a look of pride on her face. Mike, Trish, Paul, and Dwayne had astonished looks on their faces. Mark and Glen just grinned at each other. They both felt like they were on top of the world.

"Gee Steve you don't have to air out my business like that. I couldn't help it. Mark was making love to me and that is something that I never experienced before. Besides I love screaming Mark's name."

"That's right Brittany. Ain't no shame in my game. I will say it loud and proud. I Tiffany Cole had sex with Glen Calaway and I loved it! Does anyone have a problem with that?"

Nobody didn't respond. They all had hilarious looks on their faces.

"I didn't think so now. I know I'm hungry. Whose ready to eat some breakfast?"

Everybody said I am like little kids. They all headed out of Mark's door. They were half way down the hallway when Mark realized that he forgot to lock the door and he forgot the room key.

"You guys go ahead without me. I will met you guys at the diner."

"Alright bro. We will meet you up there."

"Alright see you Glen."

Mark started to head towards his room. He opened up the door and began to search for his room key. Mark finally found it and decided to grab a piece of gum while he was at it. He didn't realize that Sara was at the doorway watching his every move. She still admired Mark to death. Sara thought she was over him but she wasn't. Mark finally turned around to see Sara staring at him. Mark instantly got angry.

"What the hell do you want?"

"It's a nice day isn't it?"

"Look bitch I got somewhere I got to be! What the hell do you want!?"

"Bitch? I guess I deserve that one. Look Mark no bullshit. I miss you."

Mark could laugh. Sara had the nerve and the audacity to sit up here and say that shit to him. Like Mark really care about her now. I mean this bitch sat up here and betrayed him and now she missed him. This is the biggest piece of bullshit he have ever heard in his life.

"I don't bitch! You got what you deserve! Just leave me the fuck alone Sara I'm done with you! I moved on so you should too! Get the fuck out my way!"

"No! Alright fine! I lied! I don't miss you! I just can't stand that bitch of yours! Why do you have to mess with her! Why do you like her so much! I don't appreciate that shit!"

"You want to talk about appreciation!? Sara what you did was nowhere appreciation! You slept with Adam behind my back! You sit up here and get mad because another woman is in my life! Her name is Brittany and get used to it! Do you expect me to cry over you!? It doesn't matter why I like her! It doesn't concern you! And I don't like her I care about her! Now like I said get the fuck out my way!"

Sara didn't bulge so Mark pushed her out the door. He closed the door and locked it. Mark looked at Sara in rage. Sara looked back at him. Mark went down the hallway leaving Sara in tears without him noticing. Mark met the group in the diner. They were all goofing off. Mark quickly changed his mood when he saw Brittany. He gave her a kiss a then joined the group. Mike and Tiffany was talking about each other as usual.

"Mike you need to give it up! Fall the fuck back! Fall the fuck back! You can't touch what you see here. I'm pure talent so please get to stepping!"

"Tiffany man whatever. You think you all that when you ain't nothing but a little bit of that! You have no talent!"

"Boy bye! Look at you! Here you are HBK Mr. Wrestlemania The Showstopper thinking he can wrestle when you can't do shit. Besides the Sweet Chin Music and your elbow move what other finisher you got!?"

Mike was in silent mode for a minute. There wasn't anything else. Once again he lost the competition.

"I rest my case and I win again!"

Everyone started to clap at Tiffany's win. She sat back down and gave Glen a kiss. Mark just got done with the food that Brittany didn't finish eating. They got the bill and they all paid their way. After that they went into the parking lot. Glen, Mike, Trish, Paul, Dwayne, Tiffany, and Steve went to the WWE bus. Mark and Brittany went to the other side of the parking lot.

"Mark why aren't we riding with the rest of the crew?"

"Little girl you should know by now that The Undertaker likes to ride a motorcycle."

Brittany was amazed how Mark's bike looked. It was a Harley Davidson with customized skulls and tombstones on it. The bike was black while the tombstones were white with black letters on it and the skulls were gold.

"Nice bike Mark."

"Thanks. My father did it for me before he died."

Brittany noticed that Mark had sadness inside of him. She quickly kiss him and hugged him tightly. She finally let him go.

"I know that you and your father was close. I can tell by the look in your eyes. You want to talk about it later?"

"Yeah I think so. We can stop for lunch while we are on the road. The next city will be a 6 hour drive."

"Where are we headed by the way?"

"Houston Texas. My home."

"Can I see your home while we there."

"Yeah you can. You need to see your future house anyway. You can also change the way it looks if you want."

"Are you suggesting that I live with you?"

"Little girl you are mine. I don't want you living far away from me."

"Wow that's nice but there is something else I need to tell you."

Brittany started to cry slightly. Mark wiped the tears from her face.

"I can tell you are not ready. Tell me when we get to the next city."

"Alright"

Mark got on first then Brittany got on. Mark put the key in the ignition and started the bike.

"Hold on little girl."

Brittany tightened up her grip around Mark's waist. What she needed to tell Mark is something that may destroy him. She hopes that Mark will still accept her for her and not what was in her past.

My Notes: What does Brittany have to tell Mark? Well you have to find out in chapter 24. But first just to keep you guys guessing what is up with Sara and why she is the way she is you have to read the next chapter. Thanks again for the support I have been getting so far. Please R&R. The more reviews the better!


	23. Play Your Position

"He don't love me no more!"

Sara was crying her eyes out to another woman on the phone. The plan was to continue this affair she had with Adam and go back to Mark. Sara thought doing all of this to Mark will break him but he ended up finding Brittany. She was jealous because Brittany got his heart and she doesn't.

"Look Sara this was supposed to happen. I told you that you should have been careful when you was messing with Adam 4 years ago."

"Yeah. Its been 4 years and I have been faithful to Adam. I should have stayed with Mark. I thought he would love me no matter what I did. I guess all of that is over. I should have been faithful to Mark fully instead of Adam."

"That is your problem. You should have played the game like it was supposed to be played. Look at me. I got bitch slapped because I wasn't doing what I was supposed to. I didn't let it get to me. This game isn't nothing but lust."

"Well I hate this game now. I think I'm gonna tell Adam I'm done and try to fight for Mark. Mark is the only man that treated me right."

"There you go with that bullshit again. Look Adam told you from the start that you were nothing to him but a sex bitch. When you said you were in it for the sex you already made your bed."

Sara remembered that day. She was telling Adam how she wasn't receiving a lot of sex from Mark because he was on the road so much. Adam said that he could fix that problem by satisfying her sexually but she would have to be in all the way. That was 4 years ago and she was nothing but his sex bitch.

"I know. Don't remind me. Its just that now I know that Mark don't love me no more I need to be loved."

"Look girl. Throw that shit out the window. You know you can't get that love from Adam. You are his bitch and there is nothing you can do about it. I'm his bitch too but I'm loyal. I may step out of line every now and then but I get back on my feet. Do your duty as his bitch and stop crying all the damn time."

"Fine. Look I got to go. I'll talk to you later."

"Alright. Bye bitch."

Sara hung up the phone. She know that she was Adam's bitch but she was tired of that. Sara wanted to be loved by Mark but she know that may never happen. If she couldn't be with Mark she wanted to be with Adam but that will never happen either. Sara's thoughts were interrupted by Adam coming through the door. He had a menacing look on his face.

"I'm tired so I need you to play your position. Come satisfy me Sara like I satisfied you 4 years ago."

"Alright baby."

Sara had played her position. On the other end of the phone the woman that Sara was talking to wanted out too. She wanted to be with her husband completely. Having sex with Adam behind her husband's back was a terrible thing. She wanted to leave Adam alone and forget this ever happened. The question is how to leave Adam alone.

My Notes: Who was the woman Sara was talking to? You have to wait until another chapter. Now the question you guys been wondering. What does Brittany have to say to Mark? Well the answer is in the next chapter. Please R&R and thanks for all the love everyone!


	24. A Secret That Kills Brittany

Mark and Brittany was riding on the road doing 75. Mark always drove reckless when he was driving on his bike. A policeman pulled him over. Mark mumbled to himself and Brittany was giggling behind him. The officer stepped up to Mark asking for license and registration. Mark gave it to the policeman and he went back to his car. When the man was out of view and earshot Mark turned off his bike and started talking to Brittany.

"Ain't this a bitch. No matter what I do I always get pulled over by some crooked ass cop."

"Well you were going pretty fast. I mean doing 75 in a 60 zone. I mean you was asking for trouble when you were doing that."

"I thought you were my little girl. You supposed to be on my side."

"I will be on your side sometimes but not all the times."

They both started laughing and kissed each other on the lips. The policeman came back with Mark's registration and license.

"You're name is Mark Calaway correct?"

"Yes officer."

"And who is this with you?"

"This is my girlfriend Brittany."

"Alright. I'm going to let you off with a warning. Next time drive slowly and carefully especially with that beautiful sexy young lady on your back.

Mark could have got up and punch the shit out of this officer. He was eye balling his little girl as if he wasn't sitting there. Mark could have sworn that the man gave Brittany a little wink and then got in his car and drove off. Brittany knew that Mark was pissed because the man was staring at her. She decided to comfort Mark.

"Mark don't worry about him. Let's just go to the diner to get lunch. Just drive a little slower this time."

"That son of a bitch sat up here and eye balled you like I wasn't here or something. You know what? Just for you I am going to drive slower."

"Thanks Mark. That is very mature of you."

"Thank you. Now let's get moving. The diner ain't nothing but 3 miles away."

Mark turned on his bike and started to drive again. 5 minutes later Mark and Brittany pulled up in the parking lot of Mark's favorite diner. They got off the bike and Mark opened up the door for Brittany. Mark found them a good booth in the far right hand corner of the diner. Brittany grabbed the menu thinking about her choice of what she want. Mark already knows what he wants. A fat man came up and started talking.

"Hey Undertaker. What's up!"

"Nothing Duke. What's been going on with you?"

"Oh nothing. Same old thing."

Duke noticed that Brittany was sitting across from Mark. Duke said hi to her a picked up her hand and kissed it like Brittany was the queen of England.

"Who is this beautiful lady with you Mark."

"This little lady is my girlfriend but I call her my little girl."

"Hi my name is Brittany. Nice to meet you Duke."

"Nice to meet you too. Well Taker you want the usual?"

"Yeah. That would be nice Duke and give Brittany whatever she wants."

"Well Brittany what will it be?"

"I want the Asian salad and a lemonade."

"Okay. This order will be ready in 5 minutes or less."

"That's cool Duke."

"It was nice seeing you Taker and you too Brittany. You don't have to pay Taker."

"Thanks Duke."

"No problem."

Duke went to the back of the diner and told a waitress to give Mark and Brittany their food. After 3 minutes passed a waitress gave them their food and they started to eat it. After a couple of bites Mark finally started talking.

"So are you ready to tell me what you needed to say?"

"No. You said you was going to tell me about your father."

"Oh yeah. Where to begin?"

Mark was thinking of where to start. He loved his father dearly. He remembered his father always spending time with him. When they didn't have money to do anything they would always go and sneak in.

"Well like I said my father and I were very close. He made that bike when I was 30. He was in the hospital for a couple of weeks before he died."

"How did he die?"

"Complications of diabetes. I knew he was gonna die. He seemed so weak. I remember we were so poor we couldn't afford to do a lot of things like going to the movies so we would sneak in. He wasn't a real big cook so we would a lot of times have a junk food feast at least that's what he called it. My mother died when I was 25. She died in a train crash. When both my parents died I turned to Xpills to keep me company for 1 year and you know the rest."

A little tear slid down Mark's face before he could stop it. Brittany grabbed a napkin and wiped the tear away. Brittany thought her life was harsh but looking at Mark's it seemed that hers was no match compared to his when it came to pain. Finally Mark continued.

"Well it was nice to get it off my chest. So what was it you had to tell me?"

Brittany realized that she couldn't avoid it. She had to tell Mark if they were able to build a future together. Brittany did a silent prayer that Mark wouldn't leave her hanging in Houston. She took a deep and asked Mark a question before she told him the actual thing.

"What I'm about to tell you might destroy you because this will never fade away until it dies. Will I be your little girl still after what I say to you?"

"Of course. You are probably making a big deal."

"No I'm not. Mark... I have a daughter. She's meeting us here in Houston. I told my attorney to bring her in the next city the WWE was traveling. While we were riding I sent her text and told her where the arena was at."

"Okay. You have a daughter. That is common. How old is she ?"

"Just turned 4 on March 25."

"A day after my birthday. What's her name."

"Haven but there is more to this story."

Tears started to swell up in her eyes. She took another deep breath and then said what needed to be said. It was now or never.

"I was raped when I got pregnant with Haven. To make the situation worst the father of my child is... Adam!"

Mark looked at Brittany like he didn't hear her correctly. How can he be a step father towards a little girl that is the daughter of Adam Copeland? The only reason why Brittany's daughter existed because Adam raped her. Mark felt angry again. Not because of Brittany. Not because of her daughter Haven. But because his little girl was raped by a bitch and got her pregnant not to mention that he doesn't take care of little Haven.

"Don't worry Brittany. I will be by your side. Haven will have a father in her life and that will be me. Adam that bastard!!"

My Notes: Well I hope you guys like the drama so far but you guys know me I will keep it coming. I hope you guys are also loving the story so far. Well I'm about to make the next chapter as we speak so look for it. Please R&R. Thank you for the support!!


	25. A Fucked Up Situation

Mike, Trish, Steve, Paul, Glen, and Tiffany came off the WWE bus. They finally arrived at the arena. They went to the counter and asked the lady where were their locker rooms and gear. The lady said the gear and everything was already in the locker room. Tiffany turned and looked to see that it was a store inside the arena. She was really thirsty.

"Hey everybody. I'm to get something to drink. Does anyone wants to come with me?"

"I'll come with you that way I can have a little woman to woman talk."

"Alright that's cool Trish."

Tiffany and Trish went to the store to buy a drink from the store. Instead of leaving right away they stayed and started to have a woman talk woman to woman.

"So what is this about you having sex with Glen?"

"Trish don't take this the wrong way but your brother Glen is wonderful in bed."

"Okay that was too much info! What made you give it up?"

"I felt like it was the right time and the right moment. Did you ever feel that way with Mike?"

"Yeah girl. The very first time I met him I gave it up within 3 hours girl!"

"Oh hell no! Now that was really too much info! I thought I was bad!"

"Girl yeah! I was wild back then and I'm still wild now.! Have you ever put it on a man so bad that he went to sleep as soon as you got done having sex?"

"Girl yeah! I put Glen's ass right to sleep within 30 seconds!"

"Damn girl! You really must have that whip appeal!"

"Now I see were Mike get his craziness from."

Tiffany and Trish both started to laugh as they were making their way out of the store. They came back to see the fellas waiting on them.

"Well sis and Barbie, ready to go?"

"Yeah Big Brother I'm ready to go."

"Will you please stop comparing me to that bitch Barbie?! That bitch makes millions of dollars doing absolutely nothing!"

"Get rid of the blonde hair then maybe we will stop calling you a Barbie."

Everyone turned around to see that Brittany and Mark had just came up in the lobby. Everyone greeted them with hugs and kisses. Trish punch Mark in the chest for making a retard answer.

"No I ain't getting rid of my hair! Both you and Steve can go to hell!"

Everybody started laughing.

"Hey bro, are locker is up the hallway. We need to get dressed so we can go to Vince's office so we can figure out what is the line up for the week."

"Alright bro. Let's go. I think the twins would love to be with each other and talk whatever women talk about."

At that point everyone went their separate ways. Steve went to his locker room to make sure everything was alright. Mark, Brittany, Glen, and Tiffany went to their locker room. Paul went outside and Dwayne went to the weight lifting room. Mike and Trish went to their locker room. Trish just remembered that she left her drink in the store when her and Tiffany was in there.

"Mike I got to go back and get my drink. I'll be right back."

"Alright baby don't keep me waiting. I got a surprise for you later on tonight."

"Alright love you."

"Love you too."

They kissed each other good bye and Mike went to the locker room and Trish went back to the store. She approached the lady that was at the counter.

"Excuse me ma'am? Have you seen an Arizona Tea laying around here. I had left it."

"Why yes. Its right here."

The lady handed the Arizona Tea to Trish.

"Thank you"

"Your welcome."

Trish walked out the store and noticed that Stephanie was sitting on the bench. Stephanie was in deep thought. Trish went over and approached her. She sat down right net to Stephanie. Stephanie's thoughts were interrupted by Trish.

"Hey Stephanie. You all right?"

"No."

"What's wrong.

"It's nothing really."

Trish could tell that Stephanie was lying. She had known Stephanie for a long time and Stephanie is a very horrible liar.

"I know you're lying. When we were at the hotel bak in Dallas I asked you don't Paul ever make love to you like Mike do to me. You said no. I sensed that pitch of sadness inside of you. Now come clean"

"Alright but you have to promise not to tell nobody not even Paul."

"I promise."

Stephanie took a deep breath and started to talk.

"Well I'm having an affair with Adam and I can't get out of it. I have a position to play. If I leave Lord only knows what will happen to me. I wasn't getting sex a lot because Paul was always on the road. I love Paul to death. Adam comfort me sexually when Paul didn't and it became a game. This is how Sara is in this mess because of sex. We were to horny bitches that couldn't control our hormones."

Tears came down on Stephanie's face. Trish shook her head in disappointment.

"So basically to make a long story short you and Sara are his bitch. So that means that Brittany was too but she let. Brittany is a brave woman."

"I wish I was as strong as her. I wish I could leave."

"Look Stephanie, I'm not about to give you any sympathy because you don't deserve it. You the one who have to deal with this not me. This is absolutely stupid what you and that bitch Sara is doing. All I can say is find a way to get out."

Stephanie nodded her head to let Trish know that she understood.

"Good I'm leaving to go to the locker room. You can come anytime."

"Thank you Trish."

"Your welcome"

Trish got up and left while Stephanie sat there in silence. She knew that she had to leave but how?

My Notes: Well that's it for the day. Please R&R! Thank you for love and support. Now I have to go to sleep and figure out some more romance, comedy, and most importantly drama. Big shout out to Tanya2byour21! You figured out who the woman was before I posted the chapter. Congrats! I wish I could give you a gift but I can't. All I can do is give you more of this story. Well see you guys tomorrow hopefully!


	26. Mark Meets Haven

Mark just came out of the shower and put on some fresh clean clothes. He started to look around the room trying to find Brittany. Mark didn't see her anywhere so he decided to look for her. Mark grabbed the room key, went out the door, and locked it. When he turned around to see that Tiffany came out the door with her clothes in her hands so they wouldn't fall off of her. Mark shook his head and laughed out loud. Tiffany couldn't help it herself to laugh.

"So I see that you and Glen is getting along just fine. This would be love making number 5 wouldn't it.?"

"No actually its six times we made love but your were close."

Mark started to laugh. No wonder why Mike kept on losing to Tiffany when it came to a comedy show down. Mark just remembered that he haven't found Brittany yet and needed to find her.

"Hey Tiffany, have you seen Brittany anywhere? She wasn't in the room when I came out the shower."

"I don't know where she's at. Maybe you should ask Steve. The last place I say him was at the store getting a beer. You know how he is about his beer."

"Yeah I know what you mean. I'll go ask him and do me a favor and don't put too much on Glen when you go back into the room. It's a possibility that he has to wrestle tonight."

"Don't worry. I won't"

Mark gave Tiffany a friendly hug and went down the hallway and took the stairs to get to the lobby. When he came off the stairs Stephanie bumped him and started running even faster. Mark knew something was wrong but he have to find his little girl first. Mark saw Steve in the store apparently arguing with the lady at the counter. Mark went inside the store to see an angry Steve arguing over a beer.

"Look lady I said I wanted Budweiser now why the hell you give me this Corona!?"

"You said that you wanted a Corona! I'm not about to argue with you!"

"I don't even drink Corona so why the hell would I order it! Ask him he knows what I drink!"

Steve was pointing to Mark. Mark walked over to him and the lady and told the lady Steve don't drink Corona. The lady gave in and gave the Budweiser to Steve. After that Steve and Mark went into the lobby and started talking to each other.

"Hey Steve you seen Brittany anywhere? She's not in the room."

"I think I saw her go across the street but I'm not sure."

"Alright man. Thanks"

Mark went out the door and looked across the street and saw a Diary Queen.

"Every woman loves ice cream."

He went across the street and went inside the Diary Queen. Mark looked at the end of the Diary Queen and found Brittany. She smiled at him and waved her hand to tell him to come back there. He went back there and saw that Brittany was talking to a little girl. Brittany noticed that Mark noticed her daughter Haven.

"Mark I want you to meet someone very special to me. This is Haven. Haven this is mommy's new friend Mark."

Haven jumped up and hugged Mark's legs before he could say hi to her. Mark looked at Brittany and Brittany looked backed at Mark. Mark took his hand and patted Haven on the back. When he looked at Haven her eyes were blue just like Brittany's and she had that sandy brown hair like Tiffany. In Mark's eyes Haven looked more like Brittany and Tiffany.

"You're mommy told me about you. Do you be a good girl in school?"

"Yes. I take nappy time and I eat and color. It be fun and sometimes I take nappy again."

The way Haven was talking was so cute to Mark. He had to smile at Haven.

"Mommy I want to eat some ice creamy every day long."

"It's pronounced all day long and no you can't have ice cream all day"

"Okay. I want Uncle Snakey."

Mark looked confused when Haven said that.

"Uncle Snakey?"

"She means Steve. You know he's the Texas Rattlesnake so she calls him Snakey."

"Oh. Well is saw him before I came over here. We can take her across the street to see him."

"Alright. Come on Haven let's go"

Brittany, Mark, and Haven all went outside to go back to the arena. Haven held Mark's hand and asked him a question.

"Take me cross street plwease?

"Okay Haven."

Mark looked back at Brittany and saw that she had tears of joy in her eyes. Mark took Brittany by the waist and they all went across the street. When they made it to the arena Haven ran up to Steve and caught her in his arms and held her.

"Hey Haven. How's Uncle Snakey's little niece doing?"

"I do good in school and Markie help me cross street. It be fun!"

Steve looked up to see that Haven was talking about Mark when she said Markie.

"Looks like you got a new name Mark."

"Yeah I guess so but only Haven can call me that and nobody else."

They all laughed. Mark guess he will have to think of a nickname for little Haven too.

"Well I'm going to take her upstairs to see Tiffany. You two can get more acquainted."

"What that mean Snakey?"

"Well let's talk about that while we going up the steps little Haven."

Steve took Haven and they went upstairs. Mark turned and looked at Brittany. He could tell she was sad and depressed. Mark grabbed her and hugged her. Brittany started to weep on Mark's shoulder. Mark rubbed her back whispering its okay in her ear. He kissed Brittany's lips and then held her close. Brittany broke the embrace and looked into Mark's beautiful green eyes.

"Thank you Mark for being nice to her."

"Your welcome little girl. You're my little girl and so is Haven. I will protect her just as much as I'm protecting you. You are both my little girls and as long as me and Glen around nothing's going to happen to you."

"Thanks Mark."

"Little girl you don't have to say thank you for anything."

My Notes: Well I'm back!!! Please R&R! Next chapter will have you all saying "AWWWW!" but in a good way. Don't worry you guys. More drama, romance, and comedy is coming ya'll way in the future!


	27. Awww!

Trish was walking towards her and Mike's dressing room. She still couldn't believe that Stephanie would be in some shit like that. Adam was a dirty rat. How could Stephanie even be affiliated or even have sex with Adam? The thought of that made Trish want to puke in her mouth. Trish can not really worry about Stephanie that much. Although Stephanie was messing around on Paul Trish still had Mike. She need to be concerned with her and Mike's relationship first then worry about Stephanie's. Trish made it to the door and opened it up. Mike just hurried up and put something into his pocket apparently so Trish couldn't see it. Trish walked up to Mike and kissed him on the lips.

"Hey baby. What did you just put into your pocket?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out."

"Oh. So now we keeping secrets from each other? Do I need to take you to the Maury Show?"

Mike started to laugh at Trish's joke and so does she.

"No sweetie. I think you would be taking things a little too far. Besides its not bad or anything like that. Just wait until later on tonight. It will blow your mind."

"I hope it does."

Mike and Trish both started to kiss one another. Mike started to kiss Trish's neck and he sucked on it gently. He then lifted up Trish's shirt just enough to see her full erect nipples. Mike began to tease, flick, and suck each nipple while Trish was moaning and massaging Mike's hard on. Their little session was interrupted by a burst in by Paul. Mike and Trish both turned their heads towards Paul.

"Whoa! I'm so sorry you two!"

"Damn Paul! Don't you got home training! Didn't your mama ever teach you to knock when you see a door closed!"

"Sorry Trish damn! I just got a message from Mike 5 minutes ago saying to come on over!"

"Yeah but damn I didn't mean this second! Damn I could have got some heavenly sex but you fucked up the mood!"

"My bad man!"

Trish hurried and ran in the bathroom and freshened up while Mike zipped up his pants. Mike looked at Paul's facial expression and could tell that Paul was truly sorry. Mike patted Paul on the back and Paul did the same thing on Mike's back.

"So Mike you ready?"

"Yeah. I am ready. Did you tell Mark, Glen, Dwayne, and Steve?"

"Yeah I did. They said they were going to meet us at the pit along with Tiff, Britt, and Britt's daughter Haven."

"Brittany have a daughter?!"

"Yeah. And guess who's the father: Adam."

"Damn!! I feel bad for Brittany. Well knowing Mark he will still be by her side."

Trish came out looking sexy and all ready to go to the pit. Paul, Mike, and Trish went to the pit to meet Mark, Glen, Dwayne, Britt, Steve, Tiff, Vince, and Linda. Everybody said hi to everybody and Brittany introduced Haven to Trish and Mike. They both though she was cute especially when she used that cute language of hers. Mark grabbed Haven by the waist and started to lift her up and down while Haven was laughing and giggling. Everyone was looking at Mark. Mark finally stopped to see that everyone was looking at him.

"What the hell are you guys looking at? Can't a man play with his step daughter in peace without stares!?"

"Step daughter!?"

"Yeah my step daughter Vince. If I'm going to accept Brittany then I have to accept Haven too. She's a cute little girl."

"I pretty?"

"Yes you are Haven."

"Tank you!!"

"Awww! I just love her little language! Brittany you are a blessed individual to have such a daughter."

"Thank you Glen. Her, Steve, Tiffany, and now Mark are the only people I live for."

Mark looked at Brittany's eyes and then kissed her in front of everybody. He didn't give a damn what people had to say about him. All that matter was this moment.

"Well damn can you guys finish this later? I mean we did came to see why Mike had us over here."

"Your right Steve. So what's up Mike."

"I can't tell anyone anything yet until the Hardy Boyz get done with their match which is the last

match if that's alright with Vince and Linda."

"Of course. What about you Vince sweetie?"

"Go ahead and do what you got to do Mike."

"Thanks Vince.

After 20 minutes of laughing and joking the Hardy Boyz finally got done with their match and went somewhere back stage. Then Mike's theme had came on and the crowd went loud. Mike finally made it down do the ring and grabbed a microphone from the referee. After the crowd stopped "HBK" chants Mike finally started talking.

"First off let me say are you ready to rock Grand Rapids Michigan?"

The crowd goes crazy and started taking pictures of Mike. Then Mike continued.

"Well I hope you are. I have something to say but first let The Undertaker, Kane, The Rock, Stone Cold, Vince, Linda, the two beautiful young ladies Brittany and Tiffany, little Heaven, Triple HHH and last but not least Trish come out to the ring."

Everyone that Mike called out to the ring came to the ring. Brittany and Tiffany was excited to see so many people in the audience looking at them. They all got inside of the ring and Mike moved his finger towards Trish so she could stand in front of him.

"Now the announcement I'm about to make I wanted to say it in front of these people and to you the fans out here and at home."

The crowd continues to take pictures as everyone is still in the ring.

"I just want to let everyone know that this is not scripted. This woman in front of me Trish has been my girlfriend for a year and a half now. Our relationship was so secret that nobody in the WWE didn't know about it. Well its out in the open now. Trish we been through so much together. You are the first voice I hear in the morning and the last I hear in the night. I want that to go on forever."

Mike got down on one knee and everybody starts to scream. Trish just stares at Mike and everyone in the ring put their hands over their mouths. Mike pulls out a little black box and pulled it open. A 24 carat ring with one big diamond in the middle and 50 diamonds around it glistened in Trish's eyes.

"Patricia Stratus, will you marry me?"

Tears started to pour down on Trish's face. She started to smile at Mike and then took a deep breath. She took the mic from Mike.

"Yes Michael Higginbotthom. I will!"

Mike put the ring on Trish's finger and picked her up and kissed her. The crowd went over board at this point. Mark then grabbed the microphone and started to speak so the crowd would calm down.

"I also have to say something. Brittany and little Haven come here for me."

Brittany grabbed Haven by the arm. At first Brittany was walking slow until Glen nudged her to move faster. Brittany was finally face to face with Mark.

"Everyone this is my personal family Brittany and Haven. Brittany you know how the situation is so I just want to let you know little girl you won't come out of my arms and nobody can't take you out my arms. Since you been in my arms I grew on you. Little Haven is just an adorable sweetheart and I'm willing to place her in my arms right along with you but you need to do something for me."

Mark also pulls out a little black box just like Mike and opened it up.

"Later in life I will make you my wife but in order for that to happen you first have to become my soulmate. Brittany Cole, will you be my soulmate?"

There were a lot of screaming and awws in the crowd. Brittany also shed a few tears. She covered the smile with her hand. Tiffany and Glen both touched her shoulder. Brittany looked at both of them. Their facial expressions said go for it. Brittany turned back to Mark.

"Yes I will Mark Calaway!"

The crowd went berserk. Mark put the 24 carat ring on Brittany's finger. It was a 24 carat ring with 24 carat diamond doves on it. On the side it had Mark's name and then it said will forever be with Brittany. Brittany kissed Mark right in front of thousands who were watching live and millions at home. She wouls usually be shy about these kind of this but she didn't give a damn she got her man. Everyone started making their way back to the pit. With Trish and Mike being engaged and Mark and Brittany becoming soulmates and Mark is loving Haven even though she is Adam's child everyone seemed in a happy mood. Little did everyone know Sara was in Vince's office watching the footage with a broken heart and a black eye from Adam. He was watching too from Vince's office. Adam made a silent vow that he will get Brittany back somehow. Even if that means hurting Mark in the process.

My Notes: Well here's a chapter for this story. It's after 5 in the morning and I'm tired. I'll try to update as soon as I can. I need a couple of hours of sleep. Please Read and Leave a Review. Oh and by the way I told you guys this chapter would make you say AWWW!


	28. Brittany's New Flawless Mansion

_Well you are probably thinking that since Mark made Brittany his soul mate they went back to his house. Well you are partially right. _After Mike proposed to Trish they all were congratulated by a lot of the Superstars. Mike, Trish, Mark, Glen, Steve, Vince, Linda, Brittany, Tiffany, Paul, and Dwayne all went to a club a celebrated for 3 hours. It seemed like all night for them. Haven was with Stephanie. She really wasn't in a party mood so she said she'll keep Haven. Everyone noticed that Paul was a little disappointed. After that everyone went their separate ways. Brittany picked Haven up in her arms and carried her out to Mark's 2009 Ford Mustang. He couldn't have Haven on his bike. She's just a little girl. After Brittany put Haven in the car Mark drove off, got on the freeway, and started making his way towards his mansion. Mark moved his eyes a little to look at Brittany. She was smiling at him and he was smiling back.

"You are supposed to be paying attention to the road Mark. Not at me. You can get in an accident."

"I know what I'm doing and besides we are not far away from my mansion.. I mean our mansion."

Brittany couldn't do anything but blush. Everything happened so fast. She couldn't believe that she was the Deadman's little girl. She couldn't believe that he accepted Haven despite the fact that Adam is Haven's father. She couldn't believe that the Deadman just made her his soul mate in front of millions of people. She couldn't believe that she was about to live in a mansion with the Deadman. Every woman in the world that adores the Undertaker is probably hating her right now. Brittany is beginning to love that hatred. She laughs out loud and that causes Mark to look at her completely. He just stopped at the train tracks because a long train was coming. Mark was about 5 minutes away from his mansion. He was happy to get off the highway. He really hated riding on it but it was the quickest way to get around in Houston.

"What are you laughing about?"

"Oh nothing. I'm just wondering how many women are going to hate me because I am the woman on the Deadman's arms."

"You're not only on my right arm but your in my arms. Do you remember what I told you?"

"Yeah. I will always be your little girl. Nobody can take me away from you. That's the same thing that applies for Haven."

"Exactly."

The train finally goes by and Mark starts to drive off again. Within 5 minutes he was pulling up in his drive way. Brittany had to turn around and look at all the sightings around her. She never seen such a beautiful fountain or mansion in her life. Mark looked at Brittany and he could tell she was amazed. Mark turned off the car and opened up his door. Brittany got out the car and Mark grabbed Haven from the back seat. They finally got to the door and Mark reached into his pocket and opened up the door. Brittany gasp when she enter the mansion. The paintings on the wall looked flawless.

"Little girl have a good look around the house. You have to get used to your home. I going to put Haven up in the pink room next to the master's bedroom."

"Pink room? What do you need a pink room for?

A look of sadness came into Mark's eyes. Brittany could tell that she may have crossed the line and taken the situation kind of far. It never occurred to her the room could have been a private room for Sara to just chill out at.

"Look I'm sorry Mark."

"Little girl, you don't have to apologize to me and please stop saying I'm sorry. There is one thing I learned in life. When I do something wrong I simply say I apologize not I'm sorry because people will start to think you are sorry."

"Oh. Well I'm sor.. I mean I apologize."

"That's better."

Mark gave Brittany on the lips and then took Haven upstairs into the pink room. Brittany started to look around the house more. She looked at the floors through the house which was made up of black marble. She went down stairs to see a really big wrestling ring in the middle of the room along with other exercise equipment. Brittany went back upstairs and into a hallway that leads up to the kitchen. Mark had a dishwater, a big microwave hanging on the wall, and a stove that can cook at least three different things at once. Brittany went over to open the stove and looked at its contents inside. A pair of big strong arms wrapped around her waist she instantly jumped and bumped her head inside of the stove. Mark started laughing at her and Brittany punched Mark in the chest only to hurt her hand.

"You alright little girl?"

"Yeah I guess so. Did you really had to scare me like that? And why does your chest have to be rock solid?"

"Because I work out and yes I really had to scare you like that. I needed a laugh."

"Well I just wanted to let you know that I'm hurting in two areas now."

"You may be hurting in two areas but you're whole body will be screaming and hurting."

Brittany looked at the desire in Mark's eyes. Mark took her hand and kissed her knuckles gently. He then kissed the top of her head. Mark pulls Brittany in closer into his arms and kisses her passionately. Brittany literally ripped off Mark's shirt without breaking the kiss. She then jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. Knowing his house like the back of his hand he lead their bodies towards his bedroom. Mark laid Brittany down on the bed and started to undress her. Brittany was really warming up to the idea of being naked. She unbuckled Mark's pants and pulled them off with her feet. Mark unsnapped Brittany's bra and her erected breasts was exposed. He started to suck and nip at Brittany's nipples. She began to moan and groan as Mark was taking her breath away every second. Brittany pushed Mark's head away and pushed him seductively on his back. Brittany climbed on top him and started to ride him like a horse. Mark grabbed Brittany's hips so she wouldn't loose balance. Brittany felt so wonderful to Mark. He felt that sensation coming and he didn't want to come. He wanted Brittany to come so he took over. Mark got on top and started going in and out of her. Brittany was damn near crying out for pleasure. That was music to Mark's ears.

"I know you ready come so just come for your man little girl!"

Brittany started breathing really hard and a shot of pleasure was coming out of her. She lay back breathing hard while she was enjoying the hot pleasure that Mark put on her inside and out. Mark laid on Brittany covering her whole body. After he got control of his breathing he looked into Brittany's eyes. Brittany looked back at him while she lazily played with his hair.

"Little girl you are so precious. I know I'm kind of squashing you so I'll roll off."

"No. I like it when you're on top of me. It makes me feel safe and secure and thanks for calling me precious."

"Your welcome little girl. Well we should get some sleep. There's no telling what tomorrow will bring us. Good night little girl."

"Good night Mark. I'll have to come up with a nickname for you too."

Mark laughs a kiss Brittany on the lips before he turns his head and falls asleep. A tear of joy came out of Mark's eyes. He knew it was moving too fast but he couldn't help it. Mark couldn't stop the fact that he was falling in love in Brittany and he wasn't going to stop falling for her. She was his soul mate. Like he told everybody in the world today one day he will make Brittany his wife. After about 1 hour of deep sleep Mark was woken up by his cell phone. He reached over onto his night stand and picked up the phone without looking at the number. Mark pushed the green button to answer the call. He was still half sleep when he answered.

"Hello?"

"You have a call from the Houston Correctional Facility. Do you accept the charges?"

Mark crunched up his face when he heard this. Without hesitating he said he will accept the charges.

"Hello... Mark!!!"

_Go ahead and guess who's on the other end. __It was Sara!_


	29. Mark Is Face To Face With Sara

Mark hung up the phone after he got information on where Sara was at. He gently got off of Brittany and walked to his closet and pick out a tank top and a pair of Ed Hardy jeans. He walked gently across the floor and went over back to Brittany and kissed her on the forehead. Mark went down stairs, grabbed his keys and walked out the door. It was 3:00 in the morning and Mark was really tired. He got on his bike and started making his way to the facility. After about 20 minutes of driving Mark parked his bike in a parking spot that was close to the door. He went inside and started talking to the woman police officer that was sitting at the desk.

"Hello my name is Mark Calaway and I'm here to see Sara."

"What's the last name sir."

"I really don't know. Does it really matter?"

The woman looked at Mark confused. She picked up a stack of files that was placed there recently. The woman started looking for women that came there with the name Sara within a hour. The woman found Sara and showed the picture to Mark.

"Yeah. That's her."

"Okay sir. She's in cell block D."

"Thank you."

Mark went over to where the woman said Sara was at. A man police officer came out the cell and asked Mark was he here to visit Sara. Mark nodded his head and the police officer let Mark in to talk to Sara. When Mark looked at Sara all he could do was shake his head because he was disappointed. Not in Sara but him. He left his comfortable bed, his soul mate, and his little Haven at the house for Sara?

"I must be out my damn mind!"

"Look Mark I'll pay you back if-

"Come one Sara! I don't have time for this! Get your shit and lets go so I can bail you're punk ass out of here!"

Sara followed Mark out of the cell and back at the front desk. Mark wrote a check for $10,000 for Sara's bail. Mark was really pissed now. What the hell did Sara do to have a $10,000 bail? The male officer that was in Sara's cell before came back. He started talking to Mark and telling him why is Sara was here in the first place.

"Well Mr. Calaway it seems that you are or were Sara's husband. I can tell you right now that Sara crimes aren't that serious. They are just misdemeanors except for one. I have an understanding that she stabbed you sometime yesterday. She could be charged with attempted murder and could be locked up for 5-10 years."

Sara started crying so hard. Mark just stood there and glared at her. Why the hell she is crying? Mark should have been the one crying he was the one who got stabbed not her. But Mark didn't have the heart to let Sara rot in jail. She deserved everything that is coming to her but not jail.

"That's true officer but don't charger her. I'm fine. What is the other crimes she did."

"Adultery towards you. She violently tore a hotel room up. Yeah she was charged with assault and battery by a woman named Stephanie but Stephanie dropped the charges. She said something about not wanting a man named Paul to know. Not only that she charged a man named Adam Copeland for rape and abuse. He's in the male precinct in custody."

Mark stood ther in shock. He looked from the police man to Sara and looked back at the police man. Mark had enough for the morning. After the charges was officially dropped Mark and Sara went to the parking lot and got on the bike. Mark needed to know where Sara was headed because she didn't to go to a filthy motel but she damn sure wasn't going home with him! Mark put the key into the ignition and turned on the bike. He signaled Sara to get on. Sara wrappped her arms around his waist enjoying every second of this moment. Mark had a feeling she was enjoying it.

"Don't get excited Sara. Where the hell you going. Back to the hotel with the other supersatrs or going somewhere else?"

"I can't come home to our house?"

"When you say "our house" you are talking about me and Brittany's house."

"Oh.. So its like that Mark?"

"Yeah its like that Sara!"

Sara felt very sad. She knew that Mark and Brittany were close but she didn't expect them to be that close. She told Mark to drop her off at the hotel with the other superstars. Mark walked Sara into the entrance and went up to the front desk. Vince personally changed Sara's room because her other one was destroyed. They took and elevator and got off on the fifth floor and walked towards Sara's room. They finally got there and Mark opened the door and he let Sara in and gave her the key. Mark sad bye and before he could walk out the door Sara stopped him.

"Wait Mark! I have one question. I know that Brittany have daughter. Did.... did you put her in the pink room?"

Mark looked down to the ground and looked back at Sara.

"Yeah I did Sara and I know what you are thinking. That's my house and I'm the one who bought every little thing in that pink room! Why should it matter to you? You had killed our child before you told me you were pregnant! Do me a favor and stop worrying about my relationship."

"I'm sorry Mark! You have to believe me!! Although I slept with Adam I still love you and I want you back!"

"Well you can't have me back. I'm not some piece of meat! I'm a human being!"

Mark walked out the door and slammed it behind him. He ran to the hotel parking lot and got on his bike. He was doing 80 all the way until he got home. Mark parked the bike and walked up to his door and opened it. When he walked into the living room he saw Brittany geeting a pint of ice cream that was in his freezer looking angry. She put the ice cream down and grabbed Haven and placed her over her shoulder. Before Mark could get a word out Brittany ran up to him slapped him in his face. She waled quickly to the door put Mark was faster and got to it first. He grabbed Haven out of Brittany's arms and placed her back on the couch. Mark went over to Brittany who was crying out of anger. Not sorrow.

"How could you Mark?! I heard you're conversation about Sara being in jail! I'm a very light sleeper! You went and bailed her out! You know what Mark, you is nothing but a big fat liar! I can't believe I let you made love to me twice!! You told me you were done with her!! I guess you lied! Every single time when a man makes me their "most important person", they end up leaving me!!!"

"Brittany calm down. It's not what you think. Its-

"It is what I think Mark! I thought your heart belonged to me! You lying not only to me but yourself! Your heart still belongs to Sara!!"

Mark instantly grabbed Brittany by the waist to try and calm her down and make her understand but Brittany slapped him again and again.

"I hate you!! I hate you Mark!!"

Mark grabbed her again and pulled her into his arms. As Brittany stood there her blows to Mark were less hurting. She finally stop and cried on his shoulder. Mark started whispering in her ear letting her know everything is alright. Brittany finally let her guard down and wraped her arms around Mark's neck which was pleasing to him. Blood touched Brittany's cheek as she looked up to see that she bruised Mark's face with her soul mate ring. She rests her head back on his shoulder finally coming to the conclusion that she tried to deny in her head many times.

"I can't believe this Mark. I've fallen in love with you but your heart belongs to Sara."

"No it doesn't Britt. My heart is with you and it belongs to you."

Eventually they both made their way to the other couch and Mark let Brittany lay on him. It was 4:00 in the morning when Mark looked up at the huge clock that was hanging across the fireplace. He closes his eyes knowing that his heart does belong to Brittany and not to Sara but he have to prove that to Brittany when they both wake up.


	30. Paul Is Pissed Off

"Alright I understand. One of my best friends will tell me so I'm headed that way over to his house. Okay... thank you officer. You have a good day... bye."

Paul just got off his cell phone and stared at it for a couple seconds. It was 10:00 that morning and already Paul's day have been ruined. He looked at Dwayne and Dwayne looked at Paul with deep concern within his eyes. He never seen Paul in this type of situation before. After Dwayne was done was with his bowl of cereal, he put it in the sink and went over to Paul to figure out what was bothering him.

"What's wrong Paul?"

"I just got off the phone with a police officer at the Houston Correctional Facility. Apparently Sara was in jail at 3:00 in the morning. She was charged with attempted murder for stabbing Mark yesterday. Not only that she destroyed her hotel room, charged Adam for rape and abuse. On top of that Stephanie has charged her with assault."

Dwayne was absolutely silent by the information he was just given. He didn't believe that all this drama was going and he knew that Paul didn't know either. Dwayne was concerned about Stephanie and he and Paul will have to find her.

"Paul, where is Stephanie now?"

"She's at the Houston Care Hospital but we need to head over to Mark's house. He knew about Sara and the charges because he bailed Sara out of jail."

"Are you serious!? Why the hell did Mark go and do that for!?"

"I don't know Dwayne but we need to go over to his house and find out."

Paul and Dwayne left the hotel and headed towards Mark's house. Dwayne had to drive because Paul wasn't in his right state of mind.

_At Mark's House_

Mark had took a shower and put on his black Evisu jeans and shirt. He walked down stairs and smelled the wonderful smell of food. He went into the kitchen and saw Brittany putting the finishing touches to a plate. She turned around and smiled at Mark and placed the plate in his hands. Mark thanked her and kissed her on the lips and sat down. Brittany was one the phone talking to another woman. Apparently Brittany was beginning to get upset because she had a mean facial expression on her face and it wasn't a very good looking one.

"Look Cynthia!! I don't care what type of situation you are in! I'm coming by the shop today so when I get there your ass better be doing somebody's hair or I will throw your ass so fast on the unemployment line that your head will spin! Bring your ass to work!"

Brittany slammed down her cell phone and looked at Mark. Mark stopped chewing his food to talk to Brittany.

"What was that all about?"

"This chick name Cynthia. She always have a dumb excuse as to why she can't make it to work. I think I'm going to fire her. She is really messing up my business."

"What type of business are you in?"

"I own three hair salons in Dallas. I don't live off of men's money. I'm not that type of woman. I also own a condo in Dallas that Haven and I used to stay in but since I live here I guess I could rent it out to someone."

Mark didn't know that Brittany had money like that. All the more reasons why his heart belonged to Brittany. She wasn't the type of woman that lives off a man. She had her own business and makes her own money. Mark wasn't aware that Haven was watching Dora The Explorer in the living room. She was jumping up and down and singing and dancing.

"We did it! We did it! Yah! We saved Baby Jaguar!!"

Mark had to cover his mouth so he wouldn't laugh out loud. The way Haven was just singing and dancing was just so funny and cute to him. Brittany was laughing too. She always admired her daughter when she was watching Dora The Explorer.

"Haven is an active little girl."

"Yeah Mark she is. She gets that from me. Mark I have to ask you something. Don't take offense to it. I have to know if we are going to be together. I need to know what is the purpose of the pink room?"

Mark swallowed hard on his pancakes. He drunk some of his milk and put it back down on the table. Mark took a deep breath and started talking.

"The pink room was for my daughter. At one point in me and Sara's marriage she was pregnant. Becoming a father was one of the happiest moments of my life. I went out and bought every little thing I could find that was pink because I knew my little girl would love the color pink. Three months later Sara had a miscarriage because of so called stress but I knew better. Sara wasn't into being a mother so she personally gave herself a miscarriage by punching herself in the stomach. I know because she confessed when I saw the bruises. I kept the room decorated for my next daughter but that didn't happen. The second time she got pregnant I didn't know. I found out because I saw the abortion papers signed on a table. She had already had it when I found the papers."

Mark tried hard to fight back the tears in his eyes but one of them started to fall out of his eyes. Brittany ran over to Mark and placed his head on her chest. She started to rub his head and play with his hair.

"Mark... I didn't know that you went through that. It seems like your marriage was a complete disaster."

"Yeah, it was. This is one of the main reason why I'm with you Brittany. You make me feel like the man I should've felt a long time ago. Haven makes me think about the daughter I would have. You remind me of the wife I should've had. Don't you see Brittany? I'm not miserable but I'm stressed out about these passed events. I know you have my heart right next to yours. You have to trust me like I have to trust you."

"I do trust you Mark."

Mark kissed Brittany with a lot of passion. He placed Brittany right into his lap and kissed every place on her body as much as he could. She broke the kiss and hopped out of Mark's lap.

"I'm going to take a shower and have Haven take a bath. I'll be back down in a few minutes."

"Alright Brittany but how if your clothes at the hotel?"

"Glen dropped it off for me this morning while you were in the shower. Plus me and Haven went shopping and placed the clothes in the closet. You said get used to living here so I did. I got you a gift in your closet by your gear, check it out whenever you get a chance."

"Thank you little girl. Now go up stairs and look sexy for me and make my daughter look beautiful too."

Brittany walked out the kitchen and took Haven up stairs to take a bath. Mark continued to eat his pancakes, sausage, eggs, and bacon. He was just about done with his breakfast when he heard a banging noise on the door. Mark got up and opened the door to see Glen, Tiffany, Dwayne, and an angry Paul. He lead everybody into the kitchen.

"What's up everybody?"

"Nothing Mark. Where's my sister and little niece at?"

"They're up stairs in the shower. As soon as you go up there's a big door that leads to the master bedroom. Open it and walk to the right of the bedroom and she should be there."

Tiffany went up stairs to see Brittany and Haven. Mark sat back down at the table and finished the rest of his food. When he was done he put his plate and glass in the sink. He offered anything to drink to Dwayne, Glen, and Paul. Dwayne and Glen went in the fridge and got themselves some orange juice and sat down next to Mark. Mark noticed that Paul still had that pissed of facial expression on his face.

"What's wrong with you Paul?"

"What's wrong with me Mark? I'll tell you what's wrong with me!! Sara went to jail. She charged Adam with rape and abuse. Stephanie charged her with assault! Then you went and bailed the bitch out!! You knew the whole time!! That's what's wrong with me! What the hell is wrong with you?! Why did you bail Sara out?!"

"Because Paul I'm not that type of person to let someone I know rot in jail! It was 3 in the morning! I wasn't going to call you early in the morning for that! Chill the fuck out Paul!"

"If I was you bro I would've left Sara there."

"Well that's you Glen. That's not like me. Where is Stephanie?"

"She's at the Houston Care Hospital. We need to go there now. I want to find out what the fuck is going with my wife!"

"We understand that Paul. Going ballistic is not the answer to your problems. Take a deep breath."

"Your right Dwayne. I just need to calm down that's all."

Paul went over and poured himself some orange juice and put it back in the fridge. Brittany, Tiffany, and Haven came back down from the bathroom. Mark looked at Brittany like she was something to eat. She had on this short Derion mini skirt with some 3 inch heels. She also had on a Derion shirt with a diamond bracelet and necklace. Glen was standing there looking at Mark. He slapped Mark upside his head and Mark looked at Glen.

"Damn Mark do you need a bip? I see drool all over your shirt."

"Shut up Glen."

"I'm ignoring that comment. Well since everyone is here let's go to the hospital."

"Who are we going to see?"

"Well Tiffany we going to see Stephanie. Just follow us."

"Alright."

Everyone went out the house and Mark closed and locked the door. Mark got inside his Mustang and so did Glen. Paul and Dwayne got inside the rental car. Tiffany, Brittany, and Haven got inside Tiffany's BMW. Mark drove away from his car while everyone else followed him. Mark did a little silent prayer and hoped that bailing Sara out wasn't a bad thing to do.


	31. Drama In The Hospital

Mark, Glen, Paul, Dwayne, Haven, Brittany, and Tiffany all went to the Houston Care Hospital. They went at the counter to talk to the lady so they can get some visitor passes. Brittany told Mark that her and Tiffany was going to the children's area and play with Haven for a little while and meet them at Stephanie's room. Paul, Mark, Glen, and Dwayne all went to Stephanie's room. When they got there they saw Vince and Linda right next to Stephanie. Linda got up and hugged everybody. Vince's eyes were blood shot red from all the crying he had done. Stephanie started to cry softly when she saw Paul. Paul pushed everyone out the way to get to Stephanie.

"Why is you crying baby? Please don't cry."

"I can't he..help my..myself Paul. I'm so sorry for what I've done."

Paul was about to ask what is she talking about but Mike and Trish came into the room. Mike ran over and hugged Stephanie tightly but Trish didn't. She couldn't look Stephanie in her eyes. She knew why Stephanie was in here before Paul and her parents did. Trish walked over to the window and looked aimlessly at the cars and the sky. Everyone that was in the room was silent now and waiting for Stephanie to talk.

"How did you and Trish get in Mike? I'm not supposed to have this many visitors."

"Well Stephanie we snuck in. Steve would have came but he is with Britt, Tiff, and Haven. He said he will come see you later on today or either tomorrow."

"But that's not important. What's important is that you are all right. Why are you here in the first place?"

At first Stephanie looked down to avoid her father eyes and his question then she was forced to look up by Linda.

"Sweetie, tell your father and everyone else what is going on. We all deserve to know, especially Paul. He is your husband. I'm sure he look out for you."

"Of course I will Linda. She's my whole world."

Stephanie started to cry harder now. She knows that Paul won't forgive her after what she had done. Paul wiped the tear away from her eye. Stephanie had calmed down after a few seconds. She looked at everyone in the room and then started to speak on why she was here.

"As all of you know I had charged Sara with assault. She hit me because she felt like I was taking her place."

"Taking her place? What are you talking about Stephanie"

Everyone had said that all at once. They all then waited for Stephanie to continue. She took a deep breath and continued to talk to everyone.

"She felt like I was taking her place because of Adam. See, its this game that Adam plays. He satisfy women sexually when their husbands don't. I was one of the women. When I didn't have sex with Paul I would have sex with Adam. Because of that Sara kicked my ass. Not only that I found out that I was pregnant, 8 weeks to be exact but I don't know it is Paul or Adam."

Everyone had their jaw wide open. Trish started to cry really loud and she ran out the door. Paul looked at Stephanie like she was crazy. How could she do that to him? He knew he had to get away from her before he slapped the shit out of her. He instantly got up but he was pushed back down by Mark. Mark saw the way Paul looked at Stephanie and it wasn't a pretty sight. Linda was very disappointed in Stephanie and Vince couldn't believe his ears.

"Why did you do that Stephanie!? I can't believe you would do something like that!"

"Dad I'm sorry! I didn't know what I did until I had done it."

Vince just shook his head and left out the door. He shouted Linda's name to tell her to come on so they can leave. Linda got up and started to go out the door but then paused and looked back at Stephanie.

"I'm very disappointed in you Step. I hope your marriage works out for you."

With that said Linda walks out the door. Paul was furious but then he thought he couldn't really get mad at Step. It was really selfish of him to do that. Everyone thinks that they have this perfect marriage but in reality they don't. Paul just shook his head and stood up. Mark still had a very tight grip on him.

"You can let go Mark, I'm not going to do anything. I have no right to get mad. Stephanie, I want a divorce. Its obvious that we don't belong to one another. I'm tired of going through all of this and you know what I mean by all of this. I will leave a DNA sample for the nurse. If the kid is mine then I'll take care of it. I'm going home to get my stuff. I'll find some place to live."

"You could always stay with me Paul until you get back on your feet."

"Thank you for the offer Mark but you have Brittany and Haven to deal with. You have your own family. Your finally happy. You stay where you at."

"Paul don't act like that. You can come stay with me."

"I don't want to Glen. You and Tiffany are together also. I don't want to interfere."

"Come stay with me then. You're my best friend and I don't want to see you out on the streets."

"Thanks Dwayne. I think I will take your offer."

Paul grabbed a switchblade that he keeps in his pocket all the time and sliced some of his skin off. Blood started to come out and he used a napkin to clean it off. He also used a Q-tip that was in the cabinet and swabbed his mouth. He sat the napkin and the Q-tip on the table and left the room. Dwayne signed deeply and left out the door also. Mike left out the door to find Trish. He decided to call her and see where she was at. Mark, Glen, and Step was the only people left. Mark and Glen started to leave but Stephanie called Glen.

"Wait Glen. Tell Paul that I don't blame him and I will talk to a lawyer soon as I can about the divorce."

"Alright."

Mark and Glen both walked out the door and took the stairs instead of the elevator. They got off on the second floor where the children's area was at. Mark was confused and upset all over again. Whatever this game that Adam plays Brittany must know something about it. Glen sensed that Mark was getting upset and stopped himself and Mark from walking. Mark stares at Glen for a moment or two before Glen starts to talk.

"I know what you are thinking and getting mad at Brittany isn't the answer."

"She has to know something Glen. She must know about this game."

"You might be right but don't make a scene in a hospital Mark."

"I'm not. This game is somehow linked to Brittany and I have a feeling that its not a good feeling. Adam will not wreck this for me this time. I'm not about to lose Brittany to him."

Glen was getting upset himself. He was tired of Mark feeling hurt all the time but Sara was hurt too. It was time for Glen to give Mark something that he thought he would never give Mark: a douse of reality.

"Mark everything was not Sara's fault. For the most part yeah it was but 5% came from you. I understand that she gave herself an abortion twice and killed your kid. I understand that she slept with Adam. I understand that she stressed you out, didn't love you, and didn't give a damn about you or the marriage you guys had! I understand all of that but what I don't understand is you Mark! You are so quick to say what Sara put you through but you fail to realize that your little 5% percent of failure effected her too. You knew from the beginning Sara didn't want a child but you insisted that she had one. She was pissed off that you wanted a child and she didn't but you know the main reason why she didn't want a child? Because she knew she wasn't a good enough woman to be blessed with a child and she knew that she was going to be a horrible mother! She told me herself but she was stressed out because you wanted one and she didn't and she chose not to have one. You had a part too but your part wasn't as devastating as hers was. I hope that you don't pull the same shit with Brittany. She might do the same thing Sara did and where would that leave you..heartbroken and back to square one all over again!"

Mark just stood there while Glen was tearing up a bit. He never seen Glen go off like that and if he did Mark would usually punch the shit out of Glen but he didn't. Mark knew he needed to hear that.

"Glen.. I apologize for making you feel like that. I know that I rushed the relationship between Brittany and me but I want to let you know that it wasn't because I want a woman pregnant with my kid, it was because I have that feeling towards Brittany and Haven. In my eyes Haven is the little daughter I was supposed to have. I think Brittany believes that too. We had an argument early this morning. She forgave me for bailing Sara out. What I'm trying to say Glen is that I don't want to let Brittany or Haven go."

"And you don't have to let them go bro. Just don't worry about being a father. When I saw you playing with Haven at the pit at Wrestlemaina, I knew that you two had a bond right there. I know that Adam is Haven's father but from what I here from Tiffany he doesn't even know about Haven. You're more of a father figure towards her and you known her for only a couple of days. like I said be patient Mark."

Haven run out to the hallway and saw Glen and Mark talking. She heard Glen scream about something but being an active little girl she couldn't comprehend what Glen was saying. She instantly ran up to Mark and hugged his legs. Mark smiled and picked her up and started to tickle her. As Haven was being tickled she showed four white little teeth. When Mark stopped Haven was able to speak.

"Markie mommy want you and Auntie Tiffy and Uncle Snakie. She want you too Glenny. Glenny, you be crying? What be wrong?"

Glen noticed that Haven was talking about the tears in his eyes. He quickly wiped them away.

"I have allergies."

"You be having allagedies? Oh. You come now Markie and Glenny. Uncle Snakie and mommy and Auntie Tiffy want to see you."

"Okay Haven we are on our way."

"Okay Markie."

Mark puts Haven down and let her go back in the room. Glen looked at Mark and started to laugh.

"She calls you Markie. Wow. Now that's funny."

"Now I know you ain't talking Glenny."

"Hey she's the only one that can call me Glenny."

"And she's the only one who can call me Markie. Come on Glen lets go inside the children's area and thank you for what you said I needed to hear that."

"I'm your brother Mark. I'm supposed to help you out. Just don't pressure Brittany into something she don't want to do. I know how bad you want to be a father. I know your intension was to be a father but not going through a failed marriage. Just whatever you do don't pressure Brittany."

"I won't Glen and besides my intentions have changed. My new intention is to make this relationship with Brittany and Haven last forever."

Mark and Glen went inside the children's room, Mark was greeted by a kiss on the lips from Brittany and Glen was greeted by a kiss on the lips from Tiffany. Mark now knows that in order to have a child with Brittany he would have to talk to her about it and accept whatever she says. Not only that he would have to be patient but deep in his heart he knows he will have a child two years from now.


	32. Brittany's Hair Salon

_**Two Months Later**_

_**Its been two months since the drama at the hospital. Just about everyone is doing well except for a few people. Since Stephanie was in the hospital she's been miserable. She got the DNA results but don't know who the father is because she didn't open the package. She is afraid and she hasn't told anybody about getting them. Meanwhile nobody hasn't seen Paul in two months except Dwayne and Dwayne barely sees him. The last time when Dwayne saw Paul was three weeks ago. Paul manage to send money to Dwayne because Paul still live with him. Dwayne just haven't seen him around lately. The break up between him and Stephanie still effects him. They both have to appear in court and officially sign the papers. Glen and Tiffany still have a wonderful relationship, mostly because they get their groove on in the bed. They are freaks! Steve is still Steve and he makes sure Stephanie is alright. Mark and Brittany are getting closer and closer**_ _**everyday. All of Brittany's stuff is officially over at Mark's mansion. They both been living well since. Sara is still miserable but she's finally away from Adam... at least for now. Adam is still in jail. Its just about time for him to get out of jail but I'm going to focus on that later on. Right now Brittany is in her Lexus on her way to Beautiful (one of her hair salons she owns)**_

Brittany was on her way at Beautiful with Tiffany with her. They haven't really been spending quality time with each other because a lot of things been happening in the past two months. They decided to get some fresh air from everything and got check on the ladies at the shop. They finally pulled up to Beautiful after a 30 minute drive from Houston to Dallas. Brittany and Tiffany both got out of the car and went into the shop. When they walked in they were greeted by all the employees. After Brittany got her hugs from her employees she noticed that Cynthia wasn't in her chair doing someone's head. That wasn't surprising. Brittany went over to Alicia's hair station. She was on of Brittany's loyalist employees.

"Where in the hell is Cynthia?"

"I just talked to her five minutes ago. She said she her babysitter came late and she had to wait for her. She'll be here in a couple of seconds."

"Well she might as well turn her ass around. I told her no more excuses. I'm done with her."

As soon as Brittany said that Cynthia came in the door. Everyone turned there attention towards Cynthia. They all looked at her like she had her priorities messed up. Tiffany let out a loud whistle and giggled. She knew her twin Brittany didn't play that "I'm late" routine.

"Britt, I'm going to go over to Sonic and get some food. Do you want some?"

"No Tiffany I'm fine. I have business to attend to."

"Tell me how it went."

Tiffany walked out the door. Brittany heard Tiffany say you better leave now to Cynthia before she walked out the door. Brittany stood there with her arms folded across her chest glaring at Cynthia. Brittany was tired of playing nice boss. Its time to act like a bitch.

"Okay Britt before you trip let me say this."

"It don't matter what the fuck you say because I don't want to hear it! Turn your ass back around and don't show your damn face around here anymore! You making me lose customers with your lateness! Bye! Get to stepping your ass out of here!"

Cynthia tried to plea her case but Brittany just glared at her. Cynthia screwed up. She walked out the door with her head hung low. Brittany turned to look at the rest of her employees.

"Y'all could be next. Do what she did and you will be on the unemployment line."

Nobody didn't say anything. Brittany went to get the tv remote and turned it on. She stopped flicking through the channels when she saw The Steve Wilkos Show on. Brittany had to shake her head at today's topic. Everybody else did the same thing.

"I can't believe this. Today's topic is "My Mother Is A Crackhead And She Made Me Prostitute. That is so juvenile."

"I agree with you Britt. So many young women are corrupted because of their mother. I'm glad that me and my mother are close and we don't have problems like that."

"I'm glad she raised you right Alicia. You turned into a wonderful woman. She taught you a lot of things."

"Not really. She didn't tell me how to find the right man."

"It takes time Alicia."

Alicia paused for a moment. She couldn't remember the last time Brittany spoke of a man. Brittany noticed the slight pause and continued to talk to Alicia.

"I met someone. It's already been two months and I think I've fallen in love with him."

"That's good for you. I'm so happy for you Britt! When can we meet this mystery man?"

"Yeah I want to check him out for you to see if he's any good or not."

Brittany laughed at Yolanda's (Brittany's employee) comment and so did the rest of the shop.

"You guys will meet him soon."

Tiffany came back into the shop with her food. Brittany scrounged up her face when she saw all that food that Tiffany ordered. Tiffany is known to eating but not eating a whole bunch of food at one time. It looks like she robbed Sonic of all the food they had. Tiffany reached inside her bag and grabbed some fries and her milk shake.

"Damn Tiff! Look at all this food you ordered!"

"I know Britt. I don't know what it is but I've been eating like a horse the past couple of weeks."

"You should slow your roll on the food."

"I tried to Christie (Brittany's employee) but I can't help myself. Its like I grave the food and I feel like I'm going to die if I don't eat anything."

"Okay just be careful what you eat."

"I will Yolanda."

All the ladies laughs for a couple of minutes. Brittany picked up the remote and changed the news. Her faced was in disbelief when she saw Adam's face on tv. Christie, Yolanda, Alicia, and Tiffany noticed that Adam was on tv also. Tears started to form in Brittany's eyes but she fought them back. In the past two months she was at peace because she didn't have to worry about Adam. Everyone in the shop learned that Adam will be released later on today. He's getting out early on good behavior. Tiffany instantly got up, took the remote from Brittany's hands, and turned off the tv.

"Don't worry about him Britt. You have Mark to protect you. He said he won't let nothing happen to you and I believe him."

"Your right Tiff. I'm just going crazy. Adam will not hurt me."

Easy said than done thought Brittany. She will have to tell Mark about the news later on today. She looked at her watch and it was four. She had to go over to Steve's house and pick up Haven. Steve's been spending a lot of time with Haven mainly because he haven't seen her in a while. Brittany liked that Steve took time out to spend time with her.

"Come on Tiff. We need to go and pick up Haven. I'll talk to you guys some other time."

"Alright see you Britt and Tiff."

Brittany and Tiffany walked out the shop. Brittany was glad that she went to check on her other two shops yesterday. Steve was probably going to cuss her out for being later. They got in the Lexus and started to drive towards Steve's house. While Brittany was driving she hoped that she will be the same even though that Adam is getting out of jail. Tiffany was thinking deeply too. She hoped that her eating all that food wasn't a symptom to what she was thinking in her head.


	33. A Shocking Run In

_**Houston's Male Correctional Facility**_

"Number 16468499 Adam Copeland come on out."

Adam came out of the cell with his head hung low. How in the hell did he go from being a cool WWE Superstars to being in jail over some stupiid shit. He thanked God that all of his charges were dropped because the Houston police didn't have enough evidence on him. Adam had the choice to do 172 hours of community service or serve four months in jail. He chose jail over community service because giving back to the community wasn't his sytle. He was getting out early because of good behavior, which by the way shocked him because Adam is a prick most of the time. The prison guard walked Adam to a locker where all of Adam's belongings were at. Once he gathered all of his things Adam was escorted to the front door. The guard pushed Adam out the door and the man closed it behind him. Adam saw a bus coming so he went to the stop and got on the bus. He paid for his fare and sat down in a seat until he got to his next destination.

_**At A Local Club Bar**_

"Give my another Apple Martini with extra liquor."

"Lady, don't you thimk you need to stop before you drink yourself into a coma?"

"Who the hell are you to tell me that I need to stop. I had a very bad year alright? I'm the one who is paying you. Now shut the hell up and give me my Apple Martini!"

The bartender just shook his head and left Sara alone in her craziness. Sara haven't been the most happiest camper in the world. Its been two months since she haven't seen or talk to Mark, not that he cared. Sometimes Sara feels like a murderer for the misscarriage she gave herself and the abortion. Maybe if her and Mark had children maybe they would still be together today. Because of her actions Mark is now with Brittany and their relationship is more than likely increased over this past two months. The bartender gave Sara her Apple Martini and went to serve another customer. Sara was just about done with her martini until she saw a blonde headed guy sit next to her. She started at the man while he wasn't looking. Sara swore she knew the man from somewhere so she sqeenched her eyes on the man more. The man turned his head to see Sara looking at him. Sara was shocked to see Paul at a club. Paul stood there looking at Sara for a moment before he started to speak. Although her and Mark had their issues Paul was the type of person that will still talk to both of them. What went on between Mark and Sara was none of his business. He knew the things that he said about Sara was horrible but he changed his entire demeanor about women ever since Stephanie filed for divorce. They have to appear in court in two days to finalize it.

"Hey Sara."

"Hey Paul. I didn't regconize you. I didn't expect you to be here at a club."

"I didn't expect you to be here either. Let me take a guess. You are drinking yourself in a early coma."

"I guess you could say that. Wait a minute. I thought you hated my guts for doing Mark wrong."

"At first I did but when I look back at what happened in my marriage I can't judge you or Mark because of what I did in my own marriage. It just didn't work out. That's how it is with some marriages. Some work out and others don't and its life and a lot of people out there in the world don't realize that. I'm no better person than you are so I can't pass judgement on to you because of what you did"

"From the way you sound it sounds like you and Stephanie didn't make it down "The Forever Road". Do you want to talk about it?"

"No not really."

Sara and Paul continued to drink their drinks silently. After a few moments of silence the dj requested "Two Occasions" by Deele for all the lovers out in the club tonight. A few couples got to the dance floor and started to slow dance with one another. Sara had to smile at all the couples on the dance floor. She remembered a time when her and Mark were in love like that but now it was a distant memory. Paul was thinking about how him and Stephanie used to be. He thought that maybe if him and Stephanie didn't dog each other out most of the time maybe their marriage could have stayed strong.

"So Paul, did you regret everything you did in your marriage?"

"Not all of it but most of it I did. I should listen to myself right now. I sound like I'm Dr. Phil or something. These past few weeks have been kind of depressing for me. It's time for me to live for once. Don't take this the wrong way Sara but do you want to dance?"

Sara was amazed by Paul's question. She figured that one little dance couldn't hurt her. After all, dancing with Paul wasn't hurting anybody. She knew nothing would ever happen between her and Paul.

"I guess its alright. Come on the chorus is coming on. To me that's the favorite part of the song."

"Alright. Let's go."

Sara and Paul got up from their seats and started to dance with one another. After two seconds they stopped because of the awkwardness. Everyone was dancing the appropriate way and Paul and Sara was two feet apart from each other. Paul grabbed Sara by the waist and grabbed her right hand and started to slow dance with her. At first Sara was a little nervous about dancing with Paul but she warmed up after Paul nodded his head to let her know that she shouldn't be nervous. As soon as the second verse of the song was about to come on Sara rested her head on Paul's chest.

_**An autumn love is special  
At this time of the year  
But when the leaves are gone  
Does that love disappear  
I never underestimate the new love of spring  
But I'm glad to say in my heart  
I know my love's lasting**_

_**'Cause every time I close my eyes  
I think of you  
And no matter what the season nears  
I still love you  
With all my heart  
And I wanna be with you  
Wherever you are**_

_**I only think of you on two occasions  
That's day and night  
I'd go for broke if I could be with you  
Only you can make it right**_

_**Cause every time I close my eyes  
I think of you  
And no matter what the season nears  
I still love you  
With all my heart  
And I wanna be with you  
Wherever you are**_

_**I only think of you on two occasions  
That's day and night  
I'd go for broke if I could be with you  
Only you can make it right**_

After the chorus came on for two more times the song finally ended. Everyoe in the bar started clapping towards their mate. Sara and Paul was looking around at everyone else and decided to clap along with everyone else. They went back to the bar part of the area and sat back down. They ordered themselves another drink and started making small talk to one another.

"Thanks for the dance Paul. I guess I needed some time off of all the issues that's going on in my life."

"Your welcome Sara. I needed some time to breath also."

Sara blushed at Paul and held her head down. Paul smiled smiled at her shyness. He looked on his watch and saw that it was 10:30. He was so into having fun with Sara he forgot time for the moment.

"Hey Sara, I'm about to leave. I didn't realize it was this late."

"I'll follow you. It's around that time for me to leave too."

Sara and Paul paid for their drinks and walked out the door. They walked over to where Sara had parked her car. Paul looked at Sara for a couple of seconds. Sara knew Paul was looking at her so she looked at the ground for a couple of seconds. Paul let out a slight chuckle and gave Sara a hug. Sara accepted and gave him one back.

"Well I might see you later."

"Same here. See you Paul."

Paul walked away and got into his Farrari and drove off. Sara was about to get in her Corvette until she saw a small figure all the way down the next street. She saw that the person had blonde hair. When Sara saw that she instantly thought about Adam. She shook that thought out of her head and got in her car and drove off. Although Paul explained to her earlier Sara was still wondering why she was in Paul's good graces all of a sudden?

_**Just to let you guys know I don't own the song Two Occasions by Deele. All my shout outs go to the following people for reviewing this story:**_

_**tanya2byour21, Sister of Destruction, Souless666, and bonnielynnmb and anybody else who may have just left a review for the story for the first time. **__**  
**_


	34. Tiffany Gets Some News

Tiffany was tapping her feet on the floor. She had Brittany dropped her off at Glen's house so she could get her car. Her doctor, Dr. Bloomer has been her doctor for some years now. Tiffany was relieved that Dr. Bloomer said that she was available today. Tiffany quickly drove over to the doctor's office and now here she was in a room waiting for results. She was concerned about all the eating she had been doing lately. Her and Glen had sex quite often and never once used a condom. Tiffany took and pregnancy test to see if she was pregnant. She prayed to God that the results were negative. Dr. Bloomer had came in the room and closed the door. She sat down across from Tiffany to give her the results.

"Tiffany, I don't know if this is good news or bad news but you are NOT pregnant."

Tiffany could've did a somersaults all through this room. She was the happiest woman in the world right now. Instead of acting like a fool she simply smiled at Dr. Bloomer.

"So doc, what was the reason I was eating so much?"

"Well I noticed that you did the 14 day non sugar lemonade thing. That required you not to eat for 14 days. When you did that your body was craving for food in its system and once you started putting food your body, your body easily responded and wanted and craved more food. You have to remember that you haven't eaten anything in 14 days."

"Oh. I see what you're saying. Whenever I want to lose weight in the future, I will never do that again."

"I recommend you don't. Do you have anymore questions for me?"

"No, that was all. Thank you Dr. Bloomer for the news and checking me on short notice."

"You're welcome Tiff. You have a wonderful day."

Tiffany ran out the room with a smile on her face. When she walked out the door she instantly screamed to the top of her lungs and stared doing flips. The person that was walking by her was looking at her strangely. Tiffany was yelling "Thank you God!!" She was so happy that she almost kissed the ground but decided not to. Tiffany knew she was happy but she wasn't that happy to the point that she would kiss the ground!

_**Steve's House**_

Steve, Mark, and Glen were all having beers and chilling. They were laughing and talking about one another. Every since Mark and Glen was the men in Brittany and Tiffany lives Steve have been protective but not that protective. Mark actually like the fact that Steve was willing to do anything to protect his sisters from assholes. Steve knew that Brittany was in good hands but he was sort of worried about Tiffany. Just two days ago she came up to him crying because she thought that she was pregnant. Steve had to admit that was a bomb that was dropped on him and it caught him off guard. Steve needed to know where Glen's mind on the situation is. It was time for Steve to turn into Inspector Steve.

"Glen I heard about how Tiffany may be pregnant."

As soon as Steve said that Mark accidentally spitted out his beer on the floor and looked at Glen. He was shocked to hear this.

"When was this Glen?"

Glen instantly smiled and answered both Steve's and Mark's question.

"It was two weeks ago. Tiffany was panicking about thinking that she was pregnant. She really didn't have any symptoms besides eating a lot and I told her that she was probably eating so much because of that cleansing thing she was doing to herself in order to lose weight. She went to Dr. Bloomer's office just to be sure but I'm not worried about it."

"And what if you are a future father?"

"Well Steve, I will step up to the plate and be a father."

The picture of Glen being a father before Mark was really irritating. Of course he would be glad to be the uncle of Glen's child but he would be jealous of Glen because he had a child and Mark didn't. Mark instantly shook his head at the thought. He knew deep in his heart that was childish of him to think that about Glen.

"Just think about it Steve. We are both going to be uncles."

"I guess you're right Mark."

"Let's not jump to conclusions about this yet. We don't know the results."

Steve was about to make a smart ass comment until Brittany and Haven walked in the door. Haven ran up to Steve and Glen and gave them a hug. Once she saw Mark she jumped up in his lap and hugged Mark around his neck. Mark loved the way Haven would hug him whenever he was sitting down. Brittany went over to Mark and kissed him on the lips for a couple of seconds. When she lifted her lips from Mark's she turned around and saw Glen and Steve smiling at her. Brittany couldn't help it but to laugh.

"Why are you two smiling?"

"We smiling at this beautiful picture we see here. You, Haven, and Mark. A wonderful family."

"Shut up Glen!"

Everybody laughed including Haven. Haven picked up her new Dora backpack to show Mark.

"Markie look at what I got. I got Dora. Mommy let me get her. I was happy!"

"Ah that's nice Haven! Mommy picked you out something pretty. I can I wear you're Dora backpack sometimes?"

"No Markie! You be a boy not a girl!"

Everyone laughed. Mark was just playing with Haven. He would never wear Dora the Explorer. He would have to commit suicide if he ever did that. Haven told Brittany that she was going to check on Barbie and her Dream House that Steve had bought her a week ago. She ran upstairs and played with Barbie in her room. Brittany was laughing so much at that she forgot to tell Steve, Mark, and Glen some news.

"Hey everybody, Tiff told me to tell you guys that she was doing somersaults at Dr. Bloomer's office. What the hell does that mean?"

A sign of relief came over Steve. Like Glen said he wasn't worried about it. Mark was kind of glad too. Mark was surprised that Tiffany didn't tell Brittany what was going on with her.

"You didn't know that Tiffany thought that she was pregnant with my brother's child?"

Brittany looked surprised at what Mark just said.

"NO! I didn't know about that!"

"I'm surprised. I finally knew something before you did."

"You knew about it Steve?"

"Yeah. I was the first one she told. She said if she wasn't pregnant that she would be doing somersaults at Dr. Bloomer's office and I guess that was exactly what had happened."

"Damn! I feel so left out. Mark I can't believe you. You supposed to be my man. You're supposed to tell me everything."

"I just found out my damn self so don't get mad at me."

Everyone laughed at Mark's innocent comment. They all turned their head when the door opened up. They all saw Tiffany coming in to the living room. She hugged and kissed Glen and said hi to everyone else. When Tiff saw Britt, she instantly knew that Britt told them the news.

"I see the news was spreaded around."

"Yeah it has Tiff but lets not talk about Pregnancy. Lets talk about you guys losing to the one and only Undertaker in a drinking game."

"Bring it on bro."

"Don't worry Glen. I will"

Steve, Glen, Britt, Tiff, and Mark all got glasses and put liquor in it so they can start their drinking game.


	35. Some Wedding Plans

Mike and Trish was at their mansion going over a few things for their wedding. Mike have been busy with WWE he forgot about his wedding plans. Trish also been busy with the WWE. Since they both knew they couldn't anything done because of wrestling, they both decided to take two weeks off. This will give them a chance to focus on their wedding more better. So far they went to cake tasting and got their measurements done for the dress and suit but that's all. Trish was looking at colors to choose for the wedding while Mike decided what type of suit he was going to wear.

"Trish in your opinion which name brand suit you think I should wear? I was thinking about Steve Harvey, Dolce & Gabanna, or Verawang. I like Steve Harvey's collection the best though because his suits have a variety."

"I think you should wear Steve Harvey also. I seen some of his suits in a couple of stores while I was shopping a couple of times. I must admit the man do have go taste in suits."

"Well then Steve Harvey it is."

Mike wrote down Steve Harvey on a piece of paper and put three lines up under it. Trish grabbed three colors from the bunch she had on the table and placed them in front of Mike. The colors were white, champagne, and cream. They were all good colors and Mike said he wanted them in the wedding. Triish smiled and Mike started talking to Trish.

"Since I'm wearing a Steve Harvey suit what type of dress are you going to wear? Not only that which color are we actually going to wear if we have three different colors?"

"I'm wearing a Dolce & Gabanna dress and I was thinking we should wear a champagne dress and suit. Then have the maiden of honor and the best man wear cream."

"Yeah that sounds cool. Then we can have all the decorating things white. What I mean by that is stuff like the flowers, table cloths, pillars, and candles should all be white."

"Now that you mention it.. it does sound good. I like that."

Trish got up and kissed her husband-to-be on the lips and sat in his lap. She wrote down the colors on the same sheet of paper Mike had wrote on. After she was done writing she turned around and looked Mike in the eyes.

"Did you figure out who your best man is going to be because you know my maiden of honor is going to be my mother."

"No not yet. You know its between Steve, Mark, and Glen. I just can't decide on which one to pick. Maybe I should put their names in a hat then pull one out without looking."

"That's so kiddish."

"I know it is. Hey I know! After your father walk you down the isle he should be at least two feet behind you. Then Mark and Glen comes next to him. After that when the rev asks "Who wishes to send this woman to this man" thats when Mr. Stratus, Mark, and Glen say "We Do". Then Steve can be my best man. This is good because everyone will fill a part of the wedding."

"Once again babe good thinking. I knew it was a reason why I'm marrying you besides love."

They both start to kiss again. They both were locking lips, not realizing the front door just opened. When Mike heard footsteps he lightly pushed Trish off him. When Trish and Mike looked to see who came in the door it was Mr and Mrs Stratus. Trish ran up to her mother and father and hugged them tightly. She jumped up and down like a little kid with a new toy. Trish lead her parents over to where her and Mike wrote down the arrangements. Mike got up and kissed and hugged Mrs. Stratus on the cheek. He gave a firm handshake and a manly hug. Mike got Mr and Mrs Stratus a chair and the four of them sat down at the kitchen counter.

"We're just coming over here to see how our daughter is doing and how the weddindg plans are going."

"Everything is going great mom. We really need to find a place to bake our cake. We already know what type of dress and suit we're wearing. We just have to find one in the right size and color. We really need to figure out the food, flowers, candles, pillars, and lighting and we should be finished with everything."

"That's good babygirl. Now my question to you Mike is do you have your vows ready? Are you ready to recite them to my daughter?"

"Of course I am Mr. Stratus. I've been waiting for months to make Trish my wife. I have my vows right here in my heart. I don't need paper and pen to describe what I feel for Trish. I am more than ready to recite them to Trish and I promise you that I will be the best husband I can be to your daughter when you send her to me."

Mike was looking at Mr. Stratus in the eyes. Mr. Stratus knew his daughter was in good hands. He gave Mike a firm handshake and rose up from his chair.

"That's all I came here for. I wanted you to say that to my face and not over the phone. Martha, I'll be waiting in the car for you."

"Okay Justin. Trish did you still want me to make that cheesecake for you and Mike?"

"Of course!"

Everyone laughed when Trish and Mike said that at the same time. Trish hugged and kissed her mother good bye and so did Mike. Trish lead her parents out the door and closed it behind them once they drove off and waved at her. She went back into the kitchen and Mike picked her up. He kissed her on the lips with a lot of passion. He broke the kiss to look Trish dead in the eyes.

"I meant what I said to your father."

"I know you did."

"I know there's a lot of things to be done but lets take a break. I want to show you what I can do at the honeymoon."

Mike lead himself and Trish to their bedroom and laid her down on the bed. Mike kissed every inch of Trish's body. Taking off Trish's clothes was a breeze because all she had on was a robe. Mike took off his shirt and shorts and went inside of Trish. She wrapped her legs around his waist to get the rhythm of Mike. Mike's throbbing dick going in and out of her was music to her. Trish was about to come but she pushed Mike and she landed on top of him. She rode him until he was growling from joy. They were both screaming each others name. Trish isn't the type of woman that usually like sex from the back but she enjoyed it then. She felt more passion from Mike that time. After 30 minutes of love making Mike finally laid on Trish. They both fell asleep while Mike was still inside of Trish.

_**Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I had to do this because I had them engaged some chapters ago. It also made me think about my uncle's (his name is Chris) wedding that happened actually yesterday. I'm just getting home from the reception and its 3:30 in the morning! Not that its important but let me tell you guys how this wedding went:**_

_**First of all the wedding was at 6:30 but we got there at 6:35. Guess how we got to the church? We walked! What type of shit is that!? Its -5 here in Detroit and we walking in the damn cold to a damn wedding! Isn't that some shit!? Second of all the damn wedding started at 8:30 which means it was two hours late! Third of all the damn maiden of honor come walking down the isle with her breast hanging out her damn dress! My godbrother noticed it and he said to me "I will keep my comments to myself until we leave."**_

_**Then after the maiden of honor comes down my 18 year old brother, John, came down the isle by himself. Since everyone was watching him walk this fool feels like he should wave at everybody so that's what he did! He was brushing some so called dirt off his shoulders and started waving at everybody. To make it bad everyone in the church including the rev started laughing at him and took pictures of him like he was some damn celebrity!**_ _**The rev forgot the bride's vows in the office! Then at the reception little kids spilled pop all over the bride's (her name is Mickie) dress! Not to mention my little 4 year old brother, Chuck, spilled soda all over my dress! I started to cuss his ass out but my dad was there so I didn't say shit but if he wasn't there I would've cussed that punk the fuck out! The wedding was nice but the things that happened wasn't. I forgot to tell you guys that I slipped and busted my ass on a big hunk of ice. I know what you guys doing! You're laughing at me so go ahead! Laugh! To be honest I was laughing at myself for some strange reason! LOL!**_

_**By the time I came home it was -10! Hell to the no! I can't wait until I move my ass to Tennessee! I don't have to deal with -10 wether anymore! Like I said before its too damn cold to get married! They picked the wrong day! **_


	36. The Sacred Creek

Dwayne was playing Metal Gear Solid 4 on his Playstation 3. Although Dwayne was a grown man he still liked to play video games from time to time. He was in the middle of blowing someone's head off when Paul and walked into the door. He waved and smiled at Dwayne and Dwayne just stared at him. For the past few days Paul have been acting weird. Now all of a sudden Paul have been smiling a lot. Dwayne paused his game and stood up.

"What the hell you smiling for? For the past few days you've been smiling. Two months ago you were an emotional wreck and you didn't comunicate with anybody. Now you want to wave at me? What the hell is going on with you Paul?"

"Nothing going on with me. I just came here to get a few things and that's it. You should be glad that I moved out two weeks ago. You don't have to deal with me anymore."

Paul walked past Dwayne and went into the room that Dwayne provided him with when he moved in. Paul grabbed and gym bag from off the ground and placed the handle on his shoulders. He turned around and ran into Dwayne. Dwayne looked at the bag and then looked back at Paul

"What's in the bag?"

"It have some things that I need to get rid of."

Dwayne frowned his face up a little bit. He was trying to figure out what the hell Paul was talking about. Then Dwayne finally figured it out.

"Paul... are you going to the "Sacred Creek?"

Paul let out a big sigh before answering Dwayne.

"Yeah I am."

Dwayne understood what Paul was about to do. He stepped aside without asking Paul any more questions. Paul nodded his head and he walked out of Dwayne's house. Dwayne did a silent prayer and sat back down to play Metal Gear. As soon as he resumed his game he got killed by a gaurd. He knew he only died because he was concered about Paul. Dwayne hoped that he was alright.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Paul was driving onto a road that lead into some mountains. When he couldn't drive his car any furthur, he turned it off and got out of the car. Paul walked one mile before he reached his destination. He walked up to this creek that had big rocks in it. The creek also had pieces of paper in it. Paul knew those papers well. He remembered the time when he put the papers in their himself. It was around the time when he was first dating Stephanie. Footsteps was coming behind Paul so he turned around. He smiled when he saw Sara standing there and she also had a dufflebag in her hands. They both hugged one another and then Sara looked into the creek and then looked back at Paul.

"So, explain why are we here again? I'm not fully understanding what's the purpose."

"The purpose of me calling you here was to help our souls clense. We both experienced back break ups and we can't let anyone else into our hearts until we let go of the past."

"I did let go of the past. I moved on. I'm proud to say that I have been enjoying the single life."

"If you have moved on then why do you have things that Mark bought you? I bet you that you at least go to sleep with the items in that dufflebag to remember what's left of Mark. If you still have those things then you didn't move on."

Sara put her head slightly down when Paul mention that. She guessed he had a point. At night she do think about the life that her and Mark could've had. The stuffed unicorn in the dufflebag was all she had left of him. She forgot everything about Mark except for the unicorn. Mark had bought it for her when they first started dating. Paul placed his arm around Sara's shoulder and patted her. He placed his gym bag down and opened it. Inside it was a stuffed bear, a Jordan hoodie, a watch, a very big and heavy book, and his wedding ring. Paul picked them all up and then turned his attention back to Sara.

"This is all the things that Stephanie bought me that meant the most to me. I must admit I have moved on but not 100% Once I get rid of these things I know for sure I'm ready to leave Stephanie out of my mind. That's why I called you. I know you sometimes think about Mark and you shouldn't. You need to let go of the past."

Sara nodded her head to let Paul know that she understood what he was saying. She opened up her dufflebag and pulled out the white and pink stuffed unicorn. Her and Paul together got closer to the creek. Paul threw all the thing he had with him into the water. He then motioned Sara to go. She took one good look at the stuffed unicorn and threw it as hard as she could into the creek. She smiled because she was happy of what she just done. Sara turned around and sat on the big red boulder that was behind her and Paul. Paul went and sat on the boulder also.

"So, is that it Paul?"

"Yeah. That's it. I noticed a little smile you made before you sat down. It must have worked a little bit."

"Yeah it did. I guess your little " soul cleansing" was alright. Its kind of cheesy though because its coming from a man."

They both laughed out loud. When they finally stopped Sara picked up a stick that was on the ground and started drawing circles in the ground. Paul could tell that something was on Sara's mind. Whenever anybody does things like drawing circles in the ground it means their nervous.

"What's on your mind Sar?"

Sara stopped writing and then turned her attention back at Paul.

"Nothing is on my mind."

"Your a horrible liar"

Sara smiled and chuckled at Paul's comment.

"I just wanted to ask you something. A couple of days ago at the club slash bar you were being nice to me like you are now. I was on your shit list for almost three months and now you've changed. I know you explained to me why but its still kind of shocking to me.I want to ask you what did you do to Stephanie? It must've been big if you talking to me on good terms."

Paul had a feeling this question was going to come up eventually. He shifted into a more comfortable position and looked Sara in her eyes.

"What I did to Stephanie was the same thing you did to Mark. I had affairs with other women and she had her fun with other men. We both knew what we was doing to each. It was almost like we didn't care who we had sex with just as long as we come together at the end of the night.A couple of times we had threesomes with another woman. It was just a way to spark our sex life I guess. Eventually we both vowed that we would never have affairs on each other but that was shit because we ended up having affairs on each other. The final blow was at the hospital. Stephanie got pregnant and its between me and Adam. She have the results but she tells me she never opened them because of the outcome. Vince called me earlier today to come by his office at the arena so him, me, Stephanie, and Linda can find out who's the father. We can't get in contact with Adam."

Sara was surprised that all of this was going on. She never would have thought that Paul would do something like that.

"Did you care about what you was doing?"

"Honestly no.I didn't care because Stephanie and I weren't meant for each other. We knew that before we started dating but I've changed my ways. Have you changed?"

"Of course I have. I feel like a better person now."

They both smiled at each other. Paul looked into Sara's brown eyes. She blushed and turned her head away in the other direction. Paul forced her face to look at his. He gently rubbed her chin and then he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. Sara's eyes grew bigger and without hesitation she hit Paul in the back with the stick she had in her right hand. Paul winced in pain.

"What you hit me for!?"

"Do you realize what you were doing!? What your doing isn't right! I'm your best friends ex wife!"

"Exactly. An ex wife that is divoreced from my best friend which means you are out of his life for good."

Sara stared at Paul when he said that. He pulled Sara closer to him and kissed her again and this time Sara didn't hit him with a stick. She dropped it down on the ground and accepted Paul's kiss with hesitation. Paul began to gently rub Sara's back in long strokes. Sara was going to lose control if she didn't stop soon so she gently broke the kiss and looked away from Paul's face. He knew she was embarassed but he didn't care. He pulled Sara onto his lap and placed her head and her upper body in his chest. Sara finally relaxed and then Paul wrapped his arms around Sara. They both looked at the ceek as the items they threw in it faded away.


	37. Haven Called Mark What?

"Dammit! I'm running late again!"

Brittany was rushing on a Friday afternoon. She had to check in on her shops and she also had to pick Haven up from school. It took Brittany two weeks to get Haven into a school that offered head-start. Brittany was packing her bag, getting her car keyes, and eating all at the same time. Mark was getting dizzy just looking at Brittany. She have been running through the entire house just doing stuff. Cooking, cleaning the kitchen, cleanin Haven's room and washing clothes. Mark stopped eating the corn beef sandwich that Brittany made him and wiped his hands off with some paper towel. He went over to Brittany and gently grabbed her right arm.

"Brittany you is working too hard. Take your corn beef sandwich with you and go and take care of your business at your shop. I'm not doing anything special today. I can go and pick Haven up from school."

"You would really do that for me?"

"Of course I would! You're my lady and I'm your man. I'm supposed to do things for you. Now go and handle business."

Brittany gave Mark a huge smile and then hugged him. She kissed him on the llips before turning away. Mark swated Brittany's ass hard. She turned her head and winked at Mark

"I'll handle you later on tonight."

Brittany walked out the front door after she said her comment. Mark turned around and looked on the microwave. It said that it was 3:00 and Haven get out of school at 3:15. Mark drunk the rest of his water and put his sandwich in the fridge for later and walked out the door and locked it. He walked over to his Mustang and got inside of it. Mark turned on the ignition and started driving to Haven's school. He park into front of Haven's school when he got there. He walked inside and went into Haven's classroom. Haven was putting her Dora lunchbox into her Dora backpack when she saw Mark. She dropped her backpack and ran towards Mark.

"Markie you be here!"

"Hey little Haven!"

Mark picked her up and went over to her Dora backpack and picked it up. Haven's teacher heard Haven's excitment. When she saw Haven with Mark her mind went blank. She never seen Haven getting picked up from Mark. Haven's teacher walked up to Mark and extended her hand for Mark to shake. Mark took the hand and shook it.

"My name is Mrs. Robinson and I'm Haven's teacher. I've never seen you pick up Haven before."

"Yeah its been a change of plans. Haven's mother Brittany was running late so I decided to pick her up today. By the way my name is Mark."

"Nice to meet you Mark. Are you a guardian to Haven?"

"No! Markie be me Daddy!"

Mark instantly turned his head at Haven. This was the first time Haven resembled Mark as her father. Mrs. Robinson smiled at Haven.

"Really? Your dad is here to pick you up?

"Yes!"

"Okay. Well then here you go Mark. Its just some few papers that Haven been doing while she was enrolled here. She's an excellent student and a pleasure to have around the classroom. If you want there is a parent teacher conference next Friday and me, you, and Haven's mother can talk more about Haven."

"That would be nice. What time?"

"3:30."

"Okay. I'll tell Brittany about it you have a nice day Mrs. Robinson."

"You too."

Mark walked out of the classroom and the building. He opened the door to the back seat to let Haven in. Once Haven was in the car he put her seatbelt on and then gave her Dora backpack to her. Haven grabbed them and said thank you to Mark. Mark closed the door and went inside the driver's side and started the car. Mark then started driving. Haven opened up a pack of Skittles and started eating them. Mark just smiled at her in the rearview mirror. It was three things Mark loved about Haven being in school. One, she was learning. Two, when she come home she will always tell him and Brittany what she learned in school today. And three, he get to make Brittany scream his name without Haven wondering what the hell is going on with her mother. After Haven was done with her Skittles she started talking to Mark.

"Where's mommy?"

"Mommy went to the shop. She'll should be back by the time we get home. What did you learn in school today?"

"I learned to write my name and my numbers. I be counting to ten. 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10! Yah!"

"Yah!"

Mark said starting clapping his hands just like Haven did when he said yah. Haven's claps were interupted by a hard cough. Mark turned his head to haven to make sure she was alright.

"You okay?"

"No."

Haven started crying and Mark thanked God he was in the drive way of his house. He turned off the car and opened up the backseat door. He grabbed Haven and she stopped crying. Mark grabbed her Dora backpack and closed the door and locked his Mustang up. Mark noticed that Brittany's Mercedez was in the driveway also. He knocked on the front door and Brittany answered after three seconds. She instanly noticed that Haven was crying. Brittany grabbed Haven out of Mark's arms. She went over to a chair and then placed Haven in it.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"It hurts!"

"What hurts?"

"My chest!"

Brittany started to calm Haven down. Mark went upstairs into Haven's room and placed her Dora backpack into her room. When Mark came down the stairs Haven was drinking some apple juice. Brittany walked over to Mark as Haven was finishing her apple juice.

"What happened?"

"I was asking her how her day went and she just started coughing. I heard Dwayne say something about a "summer flu" that's been spearding like crazy. That's why he haven't been wrestling in the last two weeks. Haven may have the flu."

"In the summer?"

"It's close to September and it could happen. I have some Dayquil in the medicine cabinet you can give her. Look in the bathroom."

Brittany nodded her head and then told Haven to go upstairs in the bathroom. Mark went over to the coffee table in the living to check his cell phone. He forgot that when he walked out the door. He checked to see if he missed any calls and he didn't. Mark walked upstairs and walked into Haven's room. She was being tucked into bed by Brittany. Mark was a little confused.

"She's going to bed this early?"

"Yeah more than likely she'll be sleep all night. She may wake up to use the bathroom and that's it. Good night Haven. Mommy loves"

'Good night Mommy."

Mark walked closer to Haven and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Good night Haven."

"Good night Daddy."

Before Mark could respond Haven hugged Mark and laid back down, turned over, and went to sleep. Mark looked to see what Brittany had to say about Haven calling him "Daddy" but she was gone. Mark got up and closed Haven's door a little. Mark went to him and Brittany's room and Brittany was up under the covers. Mark pulled the covers off of Brittany and laid right neext to her. Mark pulled Briitany's body towards his so she could face him. A look of fear was in her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Did she just call you Daddy?"

"Yeah. The first time it was at school. By the way Mrs. Robinson said parent teacher conference is next Friday and she would love for us to come."

"That's great but I'm concerened about Haven calling you Daddy. I know that you're not her real father but your the only father figure in her life. I'm kind of weary about that."

"Why? You don't want her to call me daddy?"

Brittany sensed the hostillity in Mark's voice. Brittany quickly made her point out clear.

"Settle down Mark. It's not that I don't want Haven calling you daddy its just that now that she's calling you that instead of Markie I feel guilty. Now I wish Adam did know about Haven."

Mark understood what Brittany was saying. He sat up in the bed and grabbed Brittany and placed her into his arms.

"I understand but Adam is a prick. He helped bring Haven into this world and ain't taking care of his responsibility. Any man that does that don't have the right to know who they daughter is."

"That's easy for you to say. You're not her mother. I know in my heart Adam needs to know."

Mark gave a deep sigh. He knew he wasn't going to win this match.

"Alright. You win."

"Thank you for understanding. Mark, can I ask you something before you lay back down.?"

"Yeah."

"What to you think about having your own daughter or son? You know.....a kid who came out of my womb that will call you daddy until the day you die?"

Mark was confused but getting excited.

"I would think I'm one lucky man. To be honest I wanted you to be pregnant once you moved in but I know deep in my heart that was pushing the relationship wat too far. I want you pregnant but then again I don't. I want you preganant because I love kids and I want some of my own. Then again I don't want you pregnant because its only been four months since we are together. That's pushing it."

"I'm not talking about right now. I'm talking about later on. Would you want me to have children by you?"

Mark knew that Brittany was serious. He kissed her on lips and looked into her eyes.

"I would love to have children by you but now isn't the time."

"Of course it isn't. Its just four months. So when will it be the time?"

"Time will tell us."

Mark laid himself and Brittany down in the bed. He was exhusted from all the wrestling he've been doing in the past two weeks. He kept Brittany in his arms and he pulled her body closed to his. Mark started rubbing Brittany's stomach softly. He thinking about the child that will develop in his lady's stomach later on in life.


	38. Who's The Father Paul Or Adam?

Linda was in her and Vince's office waiting for Paul and Adam to show up. These past months have been rather stressful. Although she's happy that she's having a grandchild, it tears Linda apart to know that Stephanie did something this devastating. Stephanie was on the leather couch crying softly. No matter what her and Paul went through she still loved him. Vince was drinking shots of Vodka without stopping. He's been drinking a lot lately. Linda got up and took the shot glass out of Vince's hand and slammed it down on the table. Because of the impact the glass shattered into pieces.

"Vince your gonna drink yourself into a coma! You have a family and a business to run! Slow down!"

"Sorry Linda. Didn't mean to make you so concerned."

Vince kissed Linda and sat back down. Linda went over to Stephanie and started rubbing her back. After five more minutes of silence there was a knock on the door. Linda got up and opened it. Paul and Adam came inside the office and sat in the chairs that Vince had setted up for them. Vince sat in a chair across from them and so did Linda and Stephanie. Stephanie tried to look in Paul's eyes but he was looking at his phone smiling at something. Adam was looking around the office huffing and puffing impatiently. Vince cleared his throat and all attention was towards him.

"Well let's cut the bullshit and get down to the main reason why we are all here. Stephanie pass me the DNA results."

Stephanie got up and went to her father's desk. She opened up a drawer and grabbed a big orange envelope. She sat back down next to Vice and handed him the envelope. Vince stared at him for a moment and then started opening the envelope. Stephanie was doing a silent prayer. Linda was holding on to Stephanie's hand. Paul was still looking at his cell phone smiling and Adam was still looking impatient. Vince was finally done opening up the envelope and looked at the paper. He gave Linda and Stephanie a look and then passed the papers to Stephanie. She looked at the results and so did Linda. Stephanie could have did a million and one cartwheels and so could Linda. Stephanie tapped Paul's leg to get his attention and handed him the papers. Paul's smile faded a little but it was still there. Vince was looking at Adam now.

"Adam, Paul is the father."

Adam nodded his head up and down to let Vince know okay.

"Okay. That's fine with me. Can I go now Vince? I have to get ready for tonight's match."

"Yeah. I'll see you later on in the ring."

Adam got up and walked out the office. Linda knew that Stephanie and Paul will need some alone time to talk the situation over. Linda whispered something in Vince's ear and Vince nodded his head. Both Vince and Linda waved at Paul and Stephanie and walked out the office. There was now silence between Stephanie and Paul. Paul felt it was no reason to stay any longer. He found out the information he needed to find out. He got up and was about to walk out the door.

"Wait Paul!"

Paul turned around to look at Stephanie. He saw the hurt in her eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Aren't you happy that your the dad and not Adam?"

"Of course I'm happy! I have been honored to be call daddy from a child that's growing inside of you. At least that's one thing we did that was right."

Stephanie chuckled a little and so did Paul. Stephanie walked closer to Paul and stopped. She touch his face and rubbed it lightly. Paul grabbed her hand gently and placed it by her side. Sorrow filled Stephanie. She remeber how Paul used to get exicted when she touched him.

"So you moved on Paul?"

"Yeah I have and so should you."

"I have...... a little"

Paul knew Stephanie was lying. He can hear it in her voice.

"So.....do you want legal custody of our child?"

Paul was surprised by her offer.

"Yeah..if it's alright with you but usually a child will stay with its mother. Are you actually saying to me you will let me be with our child 24/7? Most women wouldn't allow it."

"Yeah I know. I know our child will look like you and every time when I look our child in the face......I will break down in tears. Our child will remind me of you and I know I can't overcome that pain 24/7. That's why I want you to have custody."

Paul understood what Stephanie was saying. Stephanie neede one more question answered before Paul walk out that door.

"Do you think that...we will ever be together again?"

Paul looked Stephanie dead in her eyes.

"No. I don't want to give you false hope. Sin is a deadly thing. I am sin to you and you are sin to me. It wasn't meant to be. The stuff we did was inappropriate. I will always be in your life because of our child and that is it."

A tear slided out of Stephanie's eyes.

"Thank you for being honest with me."

Paul hugged Stephanie and that caused her to cry more. Paul broke the hug and wiped the tears from Stephanie's face. He made sure she was alright and walked out the door. The best thing that ever happened in her life had just walked out of Stephanie's life forever. She walked over to her dad's desk put cried harder than she could ever imagine. She was the reason why the cheating started. She had no one to blame but herself. She desperately wanted and needed Paul but she couldn't have him.

**_I'm sorry I haven't updated my other 3 stories but I'm sick as hell! As soon as I recover I will update the other 3 stories. Next chapters its going to be more drama. Thought you guys should know._**


	39. Guess Who Changed?

Adam was putting on his elbow pads in his locker room when Josh poked his head in Adam's room he told Adam that it 20 minutes to showtime. Adam said okay but Josh had said that someone was here to see him before he performed. Adam scrunched up his face. Nobody haven't really been talking to him ever since the blowout between him and Mark. He told Josh to let the person in. A couple of seconds went by and Brittany emerged from the door. A very big smile came on Adam's face. Brittany instamtly got pissed off.

"How have you been Brittany?"

"I'm alright Asshole."

Adam chuckled at Brittany's spunk. He knew why Brittany wa here to see him.

"Asshole huh.. well I guess I deserve that one. So how have my daughter Haven been doing?"

Brittany was shocked. After 4 years she figured that Adam didn't know anything about Haven. Adam was amused by Brittany's lack of intelligence.

"I see you're confused. I seen you with Haven plenty of times and I had a feeling you were pregnant before you ran away. You thought I didn't know anything about her didn't you?"

"Of course I didn't know that you knew about Haven. Look, I'm not here to make admends with you. I'm asking you to be apart of her life. Since you know so much why don't youstep up and be her father."

Adam made a face as if he was saying he was thinking about it.

"I will.... if you be with me and leave Mark for good."

Adam was stepping closer and closer to Brittany. Brittany looked into Adam's eyes and sensed danger. She would've have Mark deal with Adam but she need to stand up on her own two feet.

"I will never leave Mark's side especially not for you. You just pissed me off even more because of your bullshit. Do you reall think that I will leave Mark for you? My future is with Mark."

"Do you think Mark will stay with you that long?"

"Yes I do."

They were both silent. Brittany knew it was a mistake trying to reason with Adam. She just shook her head from side to side and walked out the door. Adam still had that sinister smile on his face. Brittany can think that she wn't leave Markall she want to. She will be with him rather she likes it or not.

* * *

Vince and Linda was at the pit watching their wretslers wretsle. The crowdwas screaming to their top of their lungs as Jeff Hardy was on th top rope about to do the Swanton. Brittany, Tiffany, and Sara was also with Vince watching. The three of them avoided each other eyes. Mark and Glen was going against the Hardy Boyz for the main event. The BOD is supposed to win but rigt now Mark is getting his ass kicked by Jeff. Jeff completed the Swanton and pinned Mark but only got the two count. Jeff accidently hit the referee so him and Mark was fighting while Matt and Glen was fighting. The crowd was going crazy. Matt was laughing a lot. Glen purposely hit him upside the head.

"Stop laughing and fight!"

Matt finally stopped continjue to fight Glen the match was just about over until the crowd started bowing someone. Jeff, Matt, Mark, and Glen all stopped and looked at each other. None of them was understanding why the crowd was boowing them.

"Why they booing us?"

"I don't know Jeff. You have a clue Glen?"

"No they were fine especially when I hit you in the head. I wonder.... Oh shit! MARK!"

Mark's head had came in contact with a steel chair. This wasn't supposed to happen. Before Glen could do anything he was speared by Adam. Christain and Y2J came up behind Matt and Jeff and started kicking repeatly. Adam picked back up the steel chair and hit Mark in his chest with it. Mark screamed out i pain. Adam was beyond going crazy. He grabbed Mark by the hair and brung his face close to his.

"You think you can have Brittany and get away with it?! That's my bitch and there's nothing you can do about it Mark!"

Adam hit Mak one more time in the chest. Mark's chest was bloody red. He had his hands clunged on his chest for dear life. Mark thought that Adam was going to hit him again but Adam instantly hit the ring's mat. The crowd started cheering for Sara. She picked up the steel chair and hit Adam again. Brittany came out of nowhere and kneeled near Mark's motionless body. He was really confused.

"Mark are you okay!?"

"Yeah but I've been better...Ouch.. Dammit!"

Mark knew it was going o be a bruise on his chest for sure. Brittany just lost control. She didn't know what came over her but all of a sudden she felt herself picking up the steel chair that dam had hit Mark with and hit Adam with it. Sara and Brittany's eyes met each other. They stared down one another. For some odd reason Sara smiled at Brittany and Brittany did the same. They both hit Adam with the steel chair at the same time. The crowd was going crazy. It was about 50 security guards breaking up the fight that was going on in the ring. Mark, Y2J, Chirstain, Sara, Brittany, Glen, Matt, and Jeff all somehow made their way backstage and the show was off the air.

"What he FUCK is all of you guys problem!!!? Why is this shit going on!!? Everybody just get their asses in emergency room! NOW!!"

Vince was cursing everybody out. The paramedics took Mark to the emergency room. After about 2 hours Burt came into the room Mark was in so he could check on him. He seen Mark was movig and was able to talk. That was always a good sign.

"I'm glad you are okay."

"Yeah I am. I'm still kind of dizzy. My head is fucked up."

"The important part is that your breathing and living. Vince is pissed. He cursed out eveybody and he still is as we speak. There is someone out there that wants to talk to you."

The door opened and Sara came inside the room. Burt heard what happened between him and Sara and decided it was his cue to leave the room. He closd the door behind him. Mark stared at her. He wasn't understanding why Sara decided to show her face. His temperature was rising.

"What the hell you doing here Sara?"

"Your welcome for saving you from Adam. I accept your thanks Mark."

"What is you talking about?"

"I'm the one who stopped Adam from hitting you! Eventually Brittany jumped in andhelped me. I'm the reason why you didn't get beat up that bad!"

Mark looked at Sara. They both looked at each other for a couple of seconds. Mark was very confused now.

"Why did you do it? Why did you hit Adam?"

"Mark... you didn't deserve it. I see the fire in Adam's eyes and I know he wanted to hurt you and Brittany. I know I've been on your shit list for quite sometime. The way I treated you was wrong and the way you treated me was wrong also. I've learned to let go what happened in the past between us. I'm more happier now. I've moved on and so have you! I hit Adam because he hit you and because of all the pain he made me go through. I know this is strange coming from me but you have to undrstand I changed. I'm done inteferring with your life."

Mark just looked at Sara. He didn't expect Sara to be this way. She seemed like a totally different person. Mark couldn't believe that the woman standing in front of him was his ex-wife. He got up out the bed to look at Sara completly.

"I guess I owe you one. Thanks....Sara."

"Your welcome Mark. I hope everythng works out between you and Brittany. By th way Glen is in the other room. You should pay him a visit whenever you get a chance. Well.... I guess I wll see you around. I wish you the best of luck Mark. I really do."

Sara held out her hand and so Mark could shake it. Mark stred at it before taking it in his hands and shook it. Sara flashedhim and smile before turning to walk out the door.

" Tel my little girl to come see me.I wish you the best of luck also. Thanks....again."

Sara nodded her head at Mark and walked out of the door. She was walking freely around the WWE. She felt that no one was talking behind her back any more. Sara waled out of the arena an into the parkig lot feeling rejuvenated. She felt that Mark and her came to some closure in a good way. Now she can finally focus 100% on Paulwithout any worries. Sara put her keys inside her Mercedez and opened the but her breath was caught. The last hing Sara remembered was stars and darkness and it was strange because it wasn't night time yet. It was only the afternoon.


	40. He Strikes Again

Trish heard what happened at the ring and decided to come pay Mark, Glen, Matt, and Jeff a visit. Mike came along as well. Trish noticed that Sara had walked out the entrance with a huge smile on her face. Trish's blood started rising and she vowed to beat Sara's ass when she get a chance. Trish and Mike walked inside of the arena and then found Burt in the medical office. Burt told them where Mark was at and he also told them that Jeff, Glen, and Matt was alright and they were in the room with Mark. Mike and Trish nodded their heads and went into the room Burt told them to go in.

"Barbie how you've been? Your out of your Dreamhouse so soon?"

Trish smiled and punched Mark in his arm. She was happy to see her brother well.

"I see your humor haven't changed. How are you?"

"I'm alright."

"Hey guess what everybody?"

Everyone turned their attention towards Mike. They were waiting to see what Mike had to say.

"Trish and I set the date for January 16 which is Trish's birthday."

Everybody said "AWWW!" and congradulated Mike and Trish for the date of their marriage. Deep down Mark was happy for them. Mark couldn't remembera time when Mike was truely happy with a woman. It was a touching moment but you can always count on Dwayne to say something stupid to make the situation halarious.

"Damn this is crazy. Mike and Trish is getting married. Glen and Tiffany have a relatiionship going on. Mark and Brittany have a relationship going on. Where in the hell is my woman at!? That's all I want to know!"

Everybody laughs at Dwayne's stupidity. Once veryone stopped laughing Trish began to speak.

"Mark, did you see Sara? I've seen her come out the entrance before Mike and I went inside. She had a shit eating smile on her face. What was that about?"

"Sara and I had a talk before she left. I guess the things that we said and did was a good thing in her book."

"What was said? What could you possibly say to that bitch after what she did to you?"

Mark knew Trish was going to be pissed. He really wasn't expecting to see or talk to Sara for the rest of his life. After what she did to him he thought he could never forgive Sara but events have changed that. Mark wasn't expecting everyone to understand the situation. He got out of his hospital bed and looked at everyone inside the room before he continued to talk.

"You guys don't understand. She was the reason why Adam was hurt. She kicked his ass for me. When I got here I was still pissed off at her. Sara explained things to me and I can tell she have changed her ways. The woman that was my wife for five years and the woman that stood in front of me a couple of minutes ago wasn't the same. I believe she really has changed."

"So Sara ain't coniving anymore?"

Mark shook his head from side to side at Glen's question. The room fell silent. No one not even Mark didn't expect Sara' change of heart. Jeff knew he did some things in the past and he thought that he couldn't change but he did.

"Change is a good thing Mark. Did you say thank you to Sara?"

" I did Jeff. I can't believe she would do that."

Glen knew Mark's mind was wondering off to Sara now. He knew for a fact Mark wasn't thinking about what Glen was thinking about at that time.

"Your not thinking about getting back with Sara are you?"

"Of course not. My heart is with Brittany. Speaking of Brittany where is she? I asked Sra to get her for me. Either Sra forgot or either Brittany is still on her way here."

"Good question Mark. I haven't seen my sister all day. Have you seen her Steve?"

"Yeah earlier I did. She said she had to leave because Mama wanted to have Haven over her house for two weeks. Brittany went back home to pack the clothes up and drop of Haven but that was a hour ago. It shouldn't take her that long to do that. I heard her and Sara teamed up against Adam."

"They did. I saw it on the prompter. I was lauginhg my ass off. I really was laughing when Glen hit Matt upside his head."

"Man shut up Dwayne!"

Eveybody started laughing at Matt and Dwayne telling jokes to each other. Jeff realized that Paul wasn't here. Paul is one of Mark's best friends. Jeff figured that Paul should be here instead of wherever the hell he was at.

"Is it just me or is it that Paul isn't here?"

Everybody looked around the room to look for Paul. Now that Jeff mentioned it Mark did noticed that Paul wasn't there.

"I've just noticed it. Maybe he had something to do. I'm hurt but I'm not dead. I'll call him later."

After 30 minutes of talking everyone decided to leave and go home. Dwayne went to his locker room. Matt and Jeff left to go to their locker rooms also. Trish and Mike decided that they will hang out and spend a night at Mark's place for the night. Steve also decided to join to hang out with Mark and so did Glen. Glen was calling Tiffany to let her know that he will be at Mark's house and to meet him there. Mark, Glen, Steve, Mike, and Trish all went to the parking lot to get their cars and followed Mark to his mansion. Everyone got out their cars and walked up to the front door waiting for Mark to open it. Mark reached inside his pocket so he could open the door. He noticed that the front door was slightly craked open.

"Why in the hell my door is unlocked and opened?"

"I don't. Let's just go inside."

Mark said okay to Trsih and pushed the door open. They were greeted by glass everywhere on the floor. Eveybody was in shock however Mark was pissed and confused. He walked throughout his house and noticed that glass was everywhere. He knew that Brittany wouldn't do something like this. They haven't really have had a bad arguement lately. Mark heard smuthered screams coming from Haven's room. He quickly walked inside the room searching as to where the noise was coming from. Mark saw the closet door move a little and the noise got louder and louder. He approached the closet and opened it up to see Haven tied up and crying for help. Mark quickly ripped the duck tape that was tied to Haven's writs, legs, and mouth. Haven instantly cried in Mark's chest. Steve, Glen, Mike, and Trish ran up to Mark and Haven. Steve was beyond pissed.

"What the fuck is my niece doing in the closet!?"

"Steve calm down! Screaming isn't the answer! Haven sweetie tell us who did this to you. Where's your mother?"

"Glenny....Mommie's gone!"

"Gone!? Gone where!?"

"I be don't knowing Uncle Snake!"

Mark going to say something but he heard a loud bang from the front door. Trish instantly ran out of Haven's room to see who made all that nosie.

"What the fuck?! Paul thank godness you're here!"

Paul and Trish ran back in Haven's room. Mark was really confused now. Why would Paul come to his house without saying something to him.

"Paul what are you doing here? Do you know what is going on here!?"

Paul was getting his breathing before he answered Mark's question. Once he stopped breathing heavily he began to talk.

"Mark Brittany is in some shit and so is Sara! I got a call from Sara. It was a lot of noise in the background! It was a lot of screaming. I don't know what happened but Sara said get Mark and quickly! I didn't know what to do! So I went to your medical room that Burt told me but you wasn't there. I figured you was at home and I was right!"

"What you mean there was a lot of screaming and what the fuck is Sara doing calling you!?"

Paul swallowed hard on his spit before he answered Mike's question.

"Look I don't want any trouble Mark. It wasn't planned. Sara and I kind of been talking about a relationship with each other. We was both hurting. I didn't mean to get close to her!"

"You fucking idiot! Don't you realize your fucking your best friend's ex wife!?"

"Mike stop screaming! Paul I'll talk to your ass about this shit after we figure out what the fuck is going on. Haven must have saw something. I found her tied in the damn closet! Now... Haven tell Daddy what happened."

Haven whimpered before she looked up at Mark's green eyes. She got out of Mark's embrace and looked at everyone else.

"We be on our way to Grandma's house but someone broke the door. Mommy started screaming Daddy's name but Daddy wasn't here. Man with yellow hair grabbed Mommy and told Mommy he be taking me or her. Mommy said she go and that'swhen the man tied me up in closet! Daddy I was scared! I cried for my Mommy but she didn't come. Man with yellow hair drug me up stairs and Mommy was screaming too. Man with yellow hair punched Mommy and she fell all down stairs !"

"Man with yellow hair! NO! It's Adam! He got Brittany and Sara!"

Mark ran out of the room and went to his bedroom. He was picking up random things and throwing them. I can't believe what was going on. His little girl was kidnapped by Adam. His daughter was tied up in the closet. He promised Brittany that Adam will never come near her but he did. Mark failed his as a man. Then Mark's mind felt guilt and he just hit the floor pounding it. He didn't say it. Mike, Glen, Paul, and Steve went to Mark while Trish washed up Haven's blood. The four men saw the pain in Mark's eyes and face but he wasn't the only one. They were hurt too.

"OH MY GOSH! Guys come look at this!"

Paul, Mark, Glen, Steve, and Mike went inside the master bathroom and looked at what Trish had seen. Written on Mark's mirror was:

**_I told you she was my bitch for life. I have her and you don't!_**

The message was written in lipstick. Steve just punched the mirror and it shattered into a million pieces. He went back to the room and fell to the floor crying. Paul shook his head from side to side and went back to the room crying too. Trish finished washing up Haven and went in her room to get her some new clothes. Mike and Glen let tears come from their eyes too. Glen heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He went into the bedroom and saw that Tiffany was wondering what the hell was going on.

"Glen what's wrong! Why is everyone crying?"

Glen told Tiffany what happened from beginning to end. After he was done she started crying in his arms. Mark went back to his room to look at everyone. His eyes was very teary and he about to let them fall in a few seconds. He realized he made a mistake. Mark felt more guilty.

"I've never told her."

Mike was about to ask what but Trish came back in the room. She heard what Mark had said from Haven's room. Everyone looked back at Mark. Mike continued to talk.

"What did you forget Mark?"

Mark swallowed hard. All the tears in his eyes was know fallin hard. Nobody can't remember when was the last time The Deadman cried at all. Mark couldn't believe himself. He tried to hide it but he couldn't. It was the impossible.

"I forgot to tell Brittany that....... I LOVE HER!"

**_What is going on you may ask? Well you guys will have to wait. I'm sorry. I'm about to update Lust In The WWE then Life Is A Harsh Place To Live In then Role Play. I'm updating all night because I'm very bored.. Like I said I'm updating all night and that means to like 2 to 3 in the morning. It's 10 right now. Anyways you guys like the story so far and thanks to everyone who read and left a review to this story. Well let me shut up so I can update Lust In The WWE. Expect an update for it in 35 minutes!_**


	41. When Dominant Women Team Up

It was dark cold and clamy. Brittany could not see a thing when she opened her eyes. She looked around in complete darknes. She didn't remember anythig. One moment she was taking Haven over to her mother's house and the last thing she remember was her screaming. Brittany put her arms and hands out to feel for a light switch. It took her about 10 minutes when she finally felt a switch. She turned it on and when she turned around to see where she was at she almost fanited. It was some type of warehouse where there was no windows or nothing but wall. Brittany began to panick. She stopped breathing fast when she heard some footsteps approaching her. Brittany hid in the far right hand corner of the room. When the figure got close enough to Brittany she hit the figure upside the head. Brittany instantly felt guilty because it was Sara.

"Ouch! Dammit!"

"I'm so sorry Sara. I didn't know you were here."

"It's okay."

Brittany helped Sara up off the stared at each other for a moment or two. All this time they hated it other. Now because of the situation they need each other to survive. Brittany spoke to break the silence.

"So......how did you get here?"

"Adam. He grabbed me when I went to my car from the arena. Asshole."

Brittany frowned a little because she couldn't remember how she got here. If Sara was snatched by Adam then more than likely Brittany did too. Brittany started pacing the floor very fast. Everything is now all coming together. Sara saw how Brittany was moving and panicking.

"Brittany are you alright?"

"No. Adam snatched me too. I was taking Haven over my mother's house when Adam had bust through the door. He made me choose between me and Haven. I didn't want my little girl to be away from me so I went. He tied her up in the closet. Then I fell down the stairs."

"Are you fucking kidding me!? Do you think Mark or Paul will find us?"

"Yeah I mean...Hey wait a minute. Why would Paul look for you?"

Sara sighed deeply. She forgot she was in everyone's good graces. Mark might end up hating her guts again after he finds out about Paul and her.

"Paul and I have been talking about a relationship together. I was weary at first because that was Mark's best friend but I need to find my own happiness. That's why I'm done with making Mark feel like shit. It's time for me to pursue my happiness and stop trying to gain it by being a bitch but that's not important. If we don't get the hell out of here I will never see Paul and you won't never see Steve, Tiffany, Glen, Haven, and most importantly Mark. I did manage to call Paul to give him a hint. Did you leave Mark any sign before Adam grabbed you?"

Brittany thought about it for a moment. She looked at her right ring finger and noticed that her soulmate ring was missing. It was like a light bulb came out of Brittany's head. She did leave Mark a sign before she fell down the stairs.

"I did. I left my soulmate ring on the nightstand on Mark's side of the bed. When Adam grabbed Haven and tied her up I ran into the bedroom. With my ring I left Mark a sign. I didn't have no type of pen so I used a knife to scrape the message but the problem is I don't remember what I put."

"Well that's better than nothing. We'll have to put the past behind us and work together if we want to make it out of here."

"I agree."

Both Brittany and Sara nodded. It was awkward for Mark's soulmate and ex-wife working together but that's not important. They began searching the room looking for any type of way they could get out. Maybe it was a secret passage way or something. Because the room was all wall it was hard to find anything. Sara noticed that a small part of the was looked kind of....off. She lightly kicked it and somehow the part had opened up that lead to somewhere.

"Brittany come over here."

Brittany jogged to where Sara was at. Brittany got the message and quickly went first and then Sara crawled right behind her. Like the no window room at first it was dark as hell. Brittany ran into walls from time to time because she didn't have a clue as to where in the hell she was going. Light finally revealed itself. Brittany crawled a little more faster and so did Sara. They both finally got out the secret passage way. They looked around the room for a moment. It was some type of room where there was a computer, cameras of the room they were previously in, and pictures. Sara walked closer up to the picked. She could not believe her eyes. It was some picture with Adam on top of Brittany. Sara told Brittany to come and have a look at the pcture. Anger had filled Brittany.

"That was the night when Adam raped me and of course got me pregnant. The fucking idiot must've had a camera or something. Fucking physcopath."

"I agree with you. Let's go and find a way out of the room. I think we can leave by going through that door."

Brittany and Sara walked quitely towards the door. When they got there finally it instantly shutted in their faces. They quickly turned around to see Adam with a big smirk on his face. Brittany swallowed hard but maintained her posture. Sara was quickly thinking of ways that she and Brittany could get out of here. Adam was walking faster and faster. A miricle must've happened because Sara quickly thought of something. Brittany saw the light in Sara's eyes.

"I know what you're thinking. I'll play along."

Sara nodded and Adam was face to face with the both of them. He was impressed because they manage to find the secret passage way.

"I guess you two don't live up to the title "Dumb Blodes" even though you don't have blonde hair Brittany. So where in the hell do you think you two are going?"

"Whta does it looks like!? We busting out of here! I really want to kill you for hurting Haven!"

"She'll get over it. And you Sara you was my bitch for some years now and you still are my bitch."

"I'm no one's bitch you Asshole."

Without having a chance to defend herself Sara hiit the floor with a loud slap by Adam. Brittany screamed and instantly got scared. She started backing up but was stopped because of the closed door. Adam was all in Brittany's face. He loved the look in Brittany's eyes. Nothing but pure fear. He rubbed Brittany's right nipple. Brittany punched him in the face and tried to run but Adam grabbed her. He slammned her entire body on the door. Adam was pissed off. He had his bare hand wrapped around Brittany's neck cutting off her air supply a little.

"Are you fucking retarded!? Bitch don't you ever hit me! You will honor, love, and obey me! Do you know why I snatched you? Because you're mine and if I have to beat you, rape you, or even maybe kill you to get that inside your head then that's what I'll have to do. Now play the fucking position and suck me dry!"

Adam let go of his grip on Brittany's thoart. She gasped for air. Adam unzipped his pants and let that and his boxers hit the floor. His dick was poiting in Brittany's direction. She looked up and it disgusted her. The only man's dick she will ever suck is Mark's and she intended on keeping it that way. She shook her head no and Adam slapped her again.

"What the fuck I just got done telling you! Obey bitch and suck it!"

Brittany looked back at Adam while holding her face. She looked slightly down to see that Sara was gone_**. Good. Now all I need to do is stall**_. Brittany will have to wash her mouth out with soap after she say what she got to say in order to stay alive. She got up and looked at Adam in the eyes.

"You're right Adam. I am you're bitch. I was a dumb ass to fuck with Mark. I feel like a fool. I got a better ultamatum than sucking your dick. How about I just be your bitch and honor and obey your every demand. No more men in the equation. Just you."

Brittany started to rub on Adam's chest and she teased him by rubbing her knee on his hard shaft. Adam smiled and kissed Brittany. Brittany kissed back but she had the corner of her eye open for something. She knew Adam's weakness and it was sex and her and Sara. Adam finally stopped and looked at Brittany in her eyes. They were filled with so much plea. Adam smiled again.

"Good bitch. You've learned your lesson. You Sara that's how you obey. Now Sara get your ass off the- what the fuck!?"

Adam saw Sara with the red button Adam used to close the door on Sara's and Brittany's face. Sara was the one who was now smiling. Brittany was playing submissive little girl the whole entire time. Sara and Brittany turned the tables.

"ASSHOLE!!"

Sara pushed the button and the door opened. Adam quickly needed to get Brittany but that didn't work. Brittany puched Adam and this time in the nose. He hit the floor and Brittany quickly placed the handcuffs that Adam had around his waist on his writsts. Sara cheered for joy and high-fived Brittany.

"You got it twisted boy! You're MY bitch!"

Brittany and Sara laughed at Brittany's comment and ran through the steel door. They hope that Mark, Glen, Mike, Trish, Steve, and Paul finds them soon. They may have gotten away from Adam but the problem is they don't know where in the hell to go in this warehouse. Sara and Brit prayed that Mark uses his intelligence like he most of the time uses.


	42. The Message Is Found

Mark was pacing the floor trying to think of what the hell do to next. Tiffany was still crying in Glen's arms. Trish was calming down Mike. He was saying every curse word in the world. Paul was also pacing. Nobody haven't really said anything ever since they found out Adam had Sara and Brittany. Haven had cheered up a little and started playing with her dancing Dora doll. She was only a four year old. She didn't understand the complications of life right now. Haven's Dora doll accidently slipped out of her hands as she was twirling it. She went over to pick it up from the nightstand. Haven saw something really sparkly and picked it up from the floor.

"Daddy look what I be finding."

Mark walked over to Haven to see what she was talking about. Brittany's soulmate ring was gleaming in Mark's face.

"Haven where did you find this at?"

"It be on floor."

"Let Daddy see it okay?"

"Okay!"

Haven gave the ring to Mark cheerfully and went back to playing with her Dora doll. Mark thought in his mind that Brittany wouldn't leave her ring by accident. He searched the floor where Haven had found the ring at. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary so he checked the nightstand. On the nightstand something was scraped into it with a knife.

**Warehouse**

Mark had hope filled inside of him. He told everyone in the room to come over to where he was at. Tiffany stopped crying finally and smiled happily at the message.

"My sister came through. Warehouse huh? There could be millions of warehouses in Dallas. This is a big city."

"There's only one warehouse Adam would go to and Deli's. It's the biggest warehouse in Dallas."

"How do you know that Mike?"

"Well Tiff, my cousin used to own the place. It was a bistro but when he died the business died with it and it became abanded. It's big enough for Adam to do all kinds of sick things in their."

"Well we need to hurry the hell up and get there."

"I agree with Glen. We need to get Sara and my little girl back."

"Wait ya'll. We don't know what's Adam capable of. It's best we go armed with some type of protection."

"What type of protection do yu suppose we have besides our fists Trish?"

"You'll find out Paul. Everyone we need to make a quick stop at me and Mike's house right quick."

Nobody didn't disagree with Trish so they all got in their cars and drove off. Mark said he will meet them there because he wanted to drop Haven off at her Grandma's house. After 15 minutes of driving between Brittany's mother house and getting to Mike's and Trish's house, Mark finally got there. When Mark got out his car everyone went inside the house. Trish led everyone to the basement.

"Stand back everybody."

Everyone took a couple steps back like they were told. Trish bent down and opened a latch. She then opened up a door that led to somewhere. Trish waved everyone to follow her down the passageway. Mike was aazed of what he saw. There were at least 100 guns all lined up in some type of storage area. Trish quickly walked over to the handguns section while everyone was looking at her.

"There's seven of us but I'll bring and extra gun for Dwayne. We need all the help went can get. Steve can you do me a favor and get eight packs of bullets in that drawer over there?"

"Steve turned around and grabbed the bullets out of the drawer and gave them to Trish. Trish singley loaded eah gun. After she was done she gave each handgun to everyone. Mark couldn't believe this. His sister with a gun? What the hell the world is coming to?"

"Barbie since when did you start dealing with guns?"

"I don't know. Maybe five or six years."

"Five to six years!? Damn girl. You that dangerous!?"

"Yes I am Steve. Don't underestimate me so quickly because I'm a blonde."

"I appreciate your dominace but is there is any more secrets besides this?"

"No Mike. I promise it isn't."

"Good."

Trish smiled a little. She knew Mike was amazed but at the same time hurt because his fiancee was dealing with guns. Trish went back to the basement and locked it as soon as Paul came up the stairs. Paul called Dwayne and told him what was going on. Dwayne said that he will meet them at the warehouse. Since Mike's coousin used to own the place Mike drove in front of everybody to lead the way. Everyone pulled up and got out the car. A couple of seconds later Dwayne pulled up to the warehouse. Trish gave Dwayne the gun she loaded for him.

"This is too much like CSI. Besides getting Sara and Brittany out of here do you guys even have a plan?"

Mark didn't need a plan. He just wanted his little grl back into his arms where she belonged.

"No. Get Brittany and Sara and beat the shit out of Adam."

"Well let's stop all the fucking talking and bust up this joint already!"

Everyone agreed with Steve. They all ahd their guns loaded and ready. Mark carefully walked up to the door and placed his ear on it. When he didn't hear a sound he nodded to everyone to let them know that he didn't hear any noise. Mark silently counted to three and kicked the door opened very hard. Paul, Mike, Trish, Glen, Dwayne, Tiffany, Steve, and Mark quickly walked very fast in the warehouse. Everyone was very careful looking out of corners here and there. It was either now or never. For Mark it was now time to find his little girl and make sure nothing like this ever happen to her again. For Paul he needed to find Sara before he spend the rest of his life wondering wheather or not his and Sara's relationship could've worked out before it even started.

**_This was the chapter when Sara and Brittany is found but I'm actually in school right now. I have a limit on the computer so this is all that I can do for now. I'll update all four of my stories sometime next week and that's a promise. We'll its time for me to learn some Geography. *Very deep sigh* That class is so damn boring. I wish I had super powers to make the teacher shut the hell up! LOL!_**


	43. A Hero Even In Ashes

Brittany and Sara was running as fast as they could throughout the warehouse. They ran into a brick wall. It was like their third time running into a dead end that was a brick wall. They heard several footsteps running very fast below. Sara signaled Brittany to stop running and be still for a couple of seconds to hear the footsteps. There was one set of footsteps that was very hallow and loud. Sara knew that footstep from anywhere.

"Paul?"

"Sara!?"

Sara looked around the room that her and Brittany was in to see if there was some stairs or ladders anywhere. Brittany pointed to some ladders and both of them quickly ran to the ladder and climed down to the lower level. They were greeted by Paul who grabbed and lifted Sara in the air. A slight pain filled Brittany. She wasn't jealous of Sara and Paul but she wanted to be with ark now more than ever. Paul lowered Sara's body to the ground and then hugged Brittany a little. Sara was exicted to see Paul and all but her, Britt, and Paul needed to get the hell out of here.

"Romance can wait. Where's Mark and everybody else at?"

"Somewhere inside the warehouse. We have to get out of here. Do you remember the lst time you saw Adam Brittany?"

"Nope but something tells me that he's still looking for us. Let's find Mark and everyone else and get the hell out of here."

Sara and Paul agreed with Brittany and the three of them started running around in the warehouse again. After running into yet again three more dead ends Brittany found an alternative route. Paul and Sara followed Brittany. Brittany screamed to the top of here lungs when she saw Mark had a gun to her forehead. Mark jumped so fast that he didn't know who it was that was coming behind him. He quickly lowered his gun and held Brittany tight in his arms.

"I'm so happy that Adam didn't harm you in anyway. I'll never-

"Somebody help!!!"

Mark sentence was cut off by Trish's scream Mark, Brittany, and Sara looked at Trish with concern. Dwayne, Glen, Tiffany and Steve came from behind a corner. Trish approached Mark and everyone else out of breath. Sara, Tiffany and Brittany walked up to Trish to see was she okay. She nodded to them and started talking to Mark and the rest of the fellas.

"Big brother, Adam got Mike!"

"WHAT!?"

"He got Mike. Mark I'm so scared. Adam he was going to.....to

Trish never finished her sentence because she was crying hysterically. Glen patted Trish on the shoulder to encourage her to keep on talking.

"What's going on Trish."

"Adam damn near killed me but Mike got to him before he could to it. Mike was shouting telling me to go and come get you guys! He risked his life for me!"

"Calm down Trish we'll get Mike back. I called up Matt and Jeff and they're waiting outside. Go through that door and you, Britt, Tiff, and Sara go and wait for us."

"No Steve. I want to fight right beside Glen."

"No Tiff! It's too dangerous. I almost lost my sister Brittany just now and I don't want to take that risk again. You four just go and wait on us."

"Steve's right main thing is that we found Brittany and Sara. Us men will deal with Adam."

"Okay, fine Dwayne."

Tiff finally gave in and gave one last kiss to Glen before heading out to the front entrance along with Sara, Trish, and Brittany. The fellas went deep inside the warehouse to beat the shit out of Adam, get Mike, and turn Adam in to the police for good. Of course they ran into several dead-ins. Glen heard a lot of noises coming from across the hallway. Everyone held their hand gun in the air and carefully walked to the door. When everyone was in position and ready to proceed Mark kicked the door open with his right foot as hard as he could and everyone ran inside the room. They all pointed guns at Adam's menacing face. Mark almost threw up in his mouth when he saw Mike laying on the floor bleeding from his face. He was glad that Steve told Trish to wait with the Hardys until they got out. Rage took over Mark and began to step forward towards Adam. Adam still had that menacing look on his face as Mark approached him.

"So this is how's it gonna be hu Mark? You kill me and what would you would have accomplished? Nothing. You don't have the heart to kill anybody. As long as I live Brittany will still be MY bitch no matter how much you try and fight or hide it."

Mark dropped the gun and punched Adam in the face. Adam kicked Mark in the face and he fell down with a lod thud. Adam wasn't aware that Dwayne, Steve, Glen, or Paul had a gun also because he really wasn't paying any attention to them. He quickly backed up. Mark had got up and grabbed the gun he dropped on the floor and cocked it back to ready a bullet so he can shoot it. Glen instantly got scared.

"Mark what the hell are you doing!?"

"Something that should've been done a long time ago!"

"MARK! NO!"

A trigger was pulled but Mark didn't pull it. It was Mike who pulled the trigger off his gun. Mike had shot a pipe and gas came out of it and all of a sudden flames erupted from where the gas was at. Everyone screamed OH SHIT when they saw that. Mike got off the floor and shot Adam in the back. He fell to the floor with a loud thud bleeding fromhis back. The fire grew bigger and bigger. The entire room was just about to be filled with nothing but flames

"Mark get the hell out of here! If I don't make it got alive tell Trish that I love her and........I was proud...to become her.....husband. If I don't live then.....then you do. You have to in order to....to deliver that message for me."

"MIKE NO! You'll be alright. You have to be!"

Mark knew he was lying to himself. Mike was in no shape of being alright. Adam slowly picked up a gun but was shot again and this time in his hand where he held the gun and screamed in aginy.

"Get out of here. now!! ALL OF YOU!!!"

Mark was still standing next to Mike shaking his head and saying no over and over again. The roof started to cave in and started to fall on the ground. Dwayne and Paul grabbed Mark and dragged him out of the burning room. Dwayne, Mark, Glen, Paul, and Steve was running for their lives. The warehouse was more covered in flames. Mark saw the entrance and quickly ran for it and so did everyone else. As soon as Paul ran out the warehouse was in total flames and the entire waehouse fell to the ground. Fire trucks came along with police and an ambulance. The firefighters quickly got their hoses and started to put the fire out. Sara, Tiffany, Brittany, Matt, and Jeff ran to Steve, Glen, Paul, Dwayne, and Mark. Trish noticed that Mike was nowhere to be found. She walked up to Mark.

"Mark where's Mike."

Mark swallowed hard on his spit. Brittany Tiffany and Sara paused when Trish asked the question. Everyone was silent. Trish was still waiting on Mark to give her an answer.

"I'm waiting."

"He said he was proud to become your husband. Actually more than proud. He said he loves you and I know he always will. He.......he didn't make. He wanted to be hero even in ashes."

Mark lowered his head and a tear came out his right eye. Tiffany and Brittany started crying too along with Sara. Trish looked at everyone in sorrow. She finally understood. Mike burned up in the warehouse and he wasn't coming back to her to hold her, love her, talk to her, or make love to her. The thought without Mike made her bitter. Trish finally broke down like a motherless child and cried her eyes out screaming "MICHEAL!" over and over again.


	44. Trish Needs One Last Look

"NO! NO! MIKE! MIKE! I WANT MY MAN! MIKE!"

Trish was still screaming to the top of her lungs. Mark held on to her for as long as he could. Steve was telling the police everything he knew long with Matt and Jeff. Paul had wrapped a blanket around Sara in the amblulance trying to calm her down. Her eyes were blood shot red. Tiffany and Glen were getting some water inside of them. The doctor on the amblulance said they needed fluids inside of them and quick. Dwayne was shaknig his head no over and over again. Trish was still shoving and pushing Mark.

"Why didn't he come back!? Why did you let him stay!? He was going to be the man that I married! It's all your fault! I hate you Mark! Because of you I lost the man that will love me forever! Get the fuck away from ME!!!"

Mark took all the blows that Trish had given him until he just gave up and let go of Trish. Once Mark released his grip Trish ran towards the collapsing building. Brittany, Steve, Tiffany, Glen, Paul, Sara, Dwayne, Matt and Jeff saw what Trish was doing and they all were calling her name but Trish didn't respond. Matt was looking at Mark like his head done fell off his shoulders.

"Mark are you crazy!? Get Trish! Besides Glen she's the only family you have!"

"She wants to see Mike. I can't keep them apart from eacH other. She needs to see him one last time.....even if that means burning with the flames. If she do die.......she'll die with...diginity."

Mark's voice cracked and croaked at his own words. The firefighters was telling Trish to come back but she wouldn't listen to them either. Trish found an entrance inside the warehouse but it was a small crack. She quickly sqeezed through the crach and quickly covered her mouth. There was so much timber and flames everywhere. It was still enough room to nevigate so she could reach the back room where Mike and Adam was at but there was little time. Trish ran as fast as she could to the back room. A piece of the roof fell on Trish's arm. Thank God it was not a big piece to where she would fall completel. Trish got on the ground and started rolling to put the fire out on her arm. Once it was out she went inside the room where Mike and Adam was at.

"MIKE WHERE ARE YOU!!!?"

"Tri....sh"

Trish heard that little voice and she ran to the right of the room to see Mike laying on the ground. Trish bent down to the helpless body that represented her fiancee. Tears poured down her face. All the years in the WWE she never seen him so hurt in her life. She picked up Mike with all her might and they were both on their feet again. Mike had to depend on Trish because he couldn't support himself. He was breathing very fast and sweating very badly because of the smoke. He didn't realize that Trish started walking towards the door to leave.

"I thought I t.....old M.....ark th.....at I lo...ved y....ou."

"He did. He also told me you was more than proud to be my husband. I don't know if we'll make it out of here alive but if you are going to die then I'm dying with you."

"N.....o I wan......ted y.....ou to li....ve after all th...is is done."

"I will live after all this is done. In heaven with you darling."

Mike gave Trish a weak smile to show his appreciation. Trish was ready to lay down her life for him. He will never say that Trish was ungrateful to him. He flosed his eyes and started moving his legs so him and Trish could move faster. The flames where 15 times rougher and hotter than the last time Trish went through the entrance. Trish saw the little light up ahead. She started going as fast as she could but her legs gave out and both her and Mike fell to the floor. They both were surrounded by flames and couhing every second horribly. The end of their lives flashed brfor their eyes. Mike turned his head to the right to see Trish reaching for his face to stroke it. He placed his right right on top of hers and looked into Trish's eyes. A hot fresh tear slid from her right eye. If this was the way they were going to spend their last moments together then that's okay with Trish. The flames grew taller and taller and they started to engulf both Trish and Mike. The crack that Trish came through was still visible but she couldn't find the strength to get up. It was so close but it seemed so far for Trish. She was still looking at Mike ans she flash him a smile.

"Hey Mike? You re.......member o......our s.....ong?"

"Of.....course I do. I don't know much but i know I l.....ove y...ou"

"And that may be.....alll I ne.....ed to know."

Trish smile was wider when Mike sung along with her. It fadaed away when the trail of fire strarted to come near their feet. They felt the burning sensation at the heels of their feet. Surrounded by fire they both did a silent prayer and stared into each others eyes as the end drew near. Pieces of the wall started flying everywhere. Glen had emerged from the out side. Him and Mark grabbed Mike and Trish. Once Mark pulled Trish outside he used his bare hands to put got the fire on Trish's feet. Glen pulled Mike out just in enough time also. The doctor that treated Sara ran to Mark, Glen and Trish's and Miike's motionless bodies. The doctors put Mike and Trish on strechers and then put them in the back of the ambulance. Another woman doctor pulled Adam's motionless body on a strecher and into another ambulance. Steve ran up to Mark and Glen out of breath.

"The doctor said we can all follow them to the hospital. It looks like Trish and Mike is in critical condition. Docotr announced that Adam have a 30% chance of living."

"This can't be happening to me."

Mark understood what Glen was coming from. Sara came behind Steve. Him and Glen walked over to their cars to follow the ambulance which left Sara and Mark by themselves.

"Mark...... I know you don't want to talk but....Brittany is waiting for you in your Mustang. Paul's gonna give me a ride to the hospital also. The doctors have to do a quick check up on me and Brittany."

"Alright. Britt and I will follow you and Paul."

Sara nodded her head and went back to Paul. Mark got in his Mustang and closed the door. Brittany kissed him with so much love, passion, and desire when he closed the door. When they broke apart they looked into each others eyes. They didn't need words to express their love for each other. It was all said in the gaze. Mark turned on the egine and followed everyone to the hospital.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

Trish, Mike, and Adam was hel in intensive care. Brittany and Sara went to the immeadiate cure section of the hospital. They were back in 20 minutes with a plater full of bagels, juice, and danishes. Everyone ate and drank in silence. It was akward for Sara to be cuddled up with Paul but Mark didn't seem to care. Vince, Linda, and Stephanie came into the double doors. Stephanie was hurt when she saw Paul and Sara together. Vince and Linda was confused. Mark noticed the confusion and tension in the air. He stuffed the remaining bagel in his moth and swallowed. When he was done he stood up and spoke.

"Look, we all had a fucking bad day. Now is not the time to comfront there problems here. Let's put the issues behind us for right now. Three people are on the verge of dying."

"I agree. Let's just wait until later on today. We need to pray that everyone is okay."

"You're right Tiffany. I'll talk to you later Paul."

Paul heard the hatred in Stephanie's voice and so did everyone else. The way Linda and Vince sees it it was Paul's life. Maybe if they weren't screwing each other around maybe it would've worked out. That's impossible because Linda and Vince both feels that Sara is the right woman for Paul even though her history. Burt came out of the room where Mike, Trish, and Adam was at. Everyone quickly stood up when Burt came out. They all had hopeful looks in their eyes. Burt looked down at his clipboard then back at everyone else.

"How bad are they Burt?"

"Nothing compared to the injuries I've treated in the past few months Mark. Adam is coming along. He is breathing to the point where he don't need a breathing machine. So that's good. Trish is going to be fine. She's able to move and can see better. Mike is good but he isn't recovering fast enough. Don't get me wrong he is recovering but not like he's supposed to. Mike have been in that warehouse for at least 45 minutes and it toook a toll on his body. He's able to breath a little on his own but not much. He can hear and feel pretty good thoguh you can go and see them if you guys want."

Everyone nodded their heads and went inside the room were Trish, Mike, and Adam went. Sara, Tiff, and Britt went to Trish because she called them over there. The fellas went over to Mike and started talking to him. Linda , Vince, and Stephanie went to Adam. The three can't believe all the shit Adam put everyone through.

"Adam I'm very dessappointed in you. You damn near killed Mike!!"

"What the fuck are you talking about Linda1? Mike shot me in the hand and he's the one who started the fire! The first bullet he fired hit a gas tank and then all of a sudden fire starting filling the room! The only thing I'm responsible for is kidnapping Sara nad Brittany and that's all the fuck I know!"

"What you say may be true but your still is a Asshole."

"I agree with my daughter. So as Chairman of the WWE I'm happy to say that once you recover the Houston Police will take you and you'll sever at least 5 years and that's just on good behavior. I'm also happy to announce that Adam Copeland.........YOUR FIIIIIIIIIIIRED!!!!!"


	45. Closure

After two weeks in being in the hospital, Trish finally recovered completely and checked out of the hospital. She was energized and was going back to the hospital to meet Mark, Glen, Paul, Dwayne, Steve, Tiffany, and Brittany so they can see Mike. These last two weeks without Mike have taken a toll on Trish. Mike wasn't there at night to cuddle it and that was hard for Trish to accept that fact. She parked her BMW in the hospital parking lot and walked inside of the hospital. Trish already knew where Mike's room was at so there was no point of going to the counter and asking the lady where was the room. She walked into Mike's room and a smile spreaded across her face. Her man was walking and talking and arguing with Tiffany playfully as usual. Trish ran up to him and kissed him. Everybody gushed out in awwwws as Mike and Trish was kissing. Mike broke the kiss and looked at Trish in her eyes.

"I'm glad your here baby."

"I am too. I see your aruging with Tiffany again which means that's a really good sign. I'm just happy that you recovered completely."

"Actually I didn't recover completely but I recovered enough to where I could go home."

"Good. Now I can go shopping for my dress that I'm wearing to the wedding."

Brittany couldn't wait for Mike to get out the hospital so she could shop for her dress and Trish's wedding gift. Tiffany, Brittany, and Trish gushed and giggled like high school kids and started talking about the wedding plans. Mike just shook his head and smiled at the sight. He couldn't believe that his wedding date was getting closer by the second. Mark was more than exicted. Him and Glen will be able to send their only sister to Mike without a problem. That was a honor that every man should cherish for the rest of their lives. Brittany looked at her watch and then looked at Mark.

"Dammit! I'm late picking Haven up from my mother's house. I'll meet you back home okay Mark."

"Alright. See you later sweetie."

"Hey Trish. You want to come with us? My mother would love to meet you. She also customize jewlery. She puts actual diamonds, emeralds, rubies, and any other jewels inside chains and rings. Maybe she can make some type of necklace for you?"

"That's so nice of you Tiffany. I'll come. I need something blue. Part of tradition you know? Mike baby I'll meet you at Mark's house. You get ready for me later on tonight."

Trish gave Mike a seductive look and he kissed her on the lips. Dwayne(being the crazy person he is) interjected.

"You guys this is a hospital! Can we keep it rated G in here!!?"

Everyone laughed at Dwayne's joke and Tiff, Britt, and Trish walked out the room. Mike, Glen, Mark, Dwayne, and Paul took the oppurtunity to catch up on each other and talk shit.

"So besides being in the hospital how's life treating you?"

"Well Smart-Ass Paul. I thought I was going to die in that warehouse man."

"I know what you mean Mike. I was scared for you too and Trish. So Paul how you've been doing?"

"Alright Steve. It's kind of entertainig with me and Sara hanging out."

"Speaking of that how do you feel about that Mark?"

Mark looked at Glen when he asked the question. To be honest, Mark didn't really think about Sara and Paul relationship at all. He had to concentrate on His and Britt's relationship. But know that Dwayne brung it up Mark felt like he had to say what he got to say to Paul about him dating his ex wife. Mark looked Paul into his eyes and Paul did the same thing. Silence filled the room and Mark began talking.

"Paul I gotta be honest. When we were in my bedroom and you told me you were seeing Sara I wanted to punch the shit out of you but finding Sara and Brittany was more important than fucking you up. So I resented. I haven't really about it lately but when we were on our way to save them I was thinking. I was pissed off but then again I got over it quickly. I'm a grown ass man and I don't have time to worry about who's dating who. Usually people would be pissed off about there best friend seeing their ex but I'm not. It may say sound strange but if Sara is the woman that makes you happy then I say stay stay with her and keep that happiness going."

Mark shined Paul a smile and so did Paul. The two men shook each others hands and nodded also. This was a understanding that only Paul and Mark would only inderstand completely. Glen let out a huge breath. He thought Mark was going to make a scene in the hospital and so did everyone else. It was safe to say that Sara haven't been on no one's shit list.

"Thanks Mark for understanding. Believe me when I say It wasn't intentionally"

"Don't worry about it Paul."

There was a knock on the door. and Sara came inside. She frowned a little because everyone was staring at her. She quickly came to the conclusion that someone was talking about her. She looked at Paul and then Mark and then back at Paul. Paul went over to Sara and wrapped his arms around her waist. He knew Sara was getting the wrong idea.

"Mark and I was just having some closure about us."

"That's cool. I came to see if Mike was okay. How are you Mike?"

"I'm fine Sara thanks for asking."

Sara walked over to Mark and looked him in the yes. Since Paul had closure, Sara wanted closure also.

"I know I've pissed you off in the past and I was wrong. With Paul, I'm happy. I think I was supposed to match with him instead of you Mark. I'm truely sorry that we fell out the way we did. I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me. I wanted to know can we still be friends? You know the way we used to be before we started dating?"

Mark looked into Sara blue eyes and saw the sincerity. Regardless of how Sara's eyes looked he have already forgiven her. He hugged Sara and Sara quickly hugged him back. Everyone started clapping at the sight. It was so beautiful. Paul grabbed Sara and kissed her in front of Mark for the first time. Sara broke the kiss and looked back at Mark.

"Thanks Mark."

"Your more than welcome Short Stuff."

Sara playfully hit Mark in his chest. Mike realized something that him or no one else didn't recognize.

"Hey Sara I forgot to tell you about me and Trish's wedding. You're more than welcome to come. Trish told me to tell you about it but it slipped my mind. The wedding is tomorrow."

"TOMORROW!!?"

Everybody looked at Mike and said that at the same time.

"I figured why wait. Life is too short. That's why Trish, Britt, and Tiff left to do some last minute shopping. You should call her ans she'll tell you more info Sara."

"Alright. Thanks Mike and again thanks Mark."

Everyone was talking amoung themseleves for another ten minutes before leaving the hospital room. Sara and Mark was finally at closure. They were no longer at each others thoarts. Sara was happy with her life and so was Mark. Now that that's out of the way everyone can focus on tomorrow which is the wedding. Mark told everyone he will catch up tomorrow at the wedding. Mark got into his Mustang and drove off but not at home. He had to make a quick stop first. He needed to pick up something and it should be waiting and ready for him when he got to the destination.

**_Well I'm BACK IN ACTION!!! Remember when I told you guys that I'm ending this soon? Well this story only has two more chapters to go then it's done. Sorry if I hit someone's nerves. Now I'm on my cousin's laptop and she's sleep so I might be able to end Role Play today. If it isn't up then I'll probably end it tomorrow. I'll update this whenever I get a chance because I know you guys are waiting to see the wedding. Anyways read&review!~Myresa_**


	46. Wedding Bells

Mark went inside of Duke's restaurant the next day. He was going to go after he left the hospital but decided agianst it and went home to Brittany instead. Duke greeted Maek with a warm smile and a very big hug. Mark accepted the hug and broke apart from Duke. Duke was looking at the Deadman's suit. Mark had on a Steve Harvey suit that was cream also. He spent $10,000 on the24 carat diamond pen that was embroied on his suit jacket. He also had the Steve Harvet shoes to match his suit. Mark felt like $50,000. That was actually the total price he was wearing and that's not including Brittany's dress, jewlery, and surprise.

"So Deadman, ready to send your only sister today?"

"Yup. I'm also ready for the little surprise for Brittany. I came to pick it up. I should've came earlier because as usual I'm late for somethig."

"Yeah you are. Let me go in the back and get it."

Duke went to the back of the restaurant and came back with a box that was wrapped up neatly. Mark thanked Duke and went out the door. Today was the day that history and tears are gonna be made. Mark got inside his Mustang and did 80 all the way there.

**_The Wedding_**

Mike was on his knees on the floor with a bible in his right hands prayinhg for the uptenth time. He've been praying ever since he got to the church and that was two hours ago. He done had 6 cups of cappachino which didn't make the situation better because he was hyper as hell and couldn't sit down anywhere. Glen was staring at him just laughing. He never seen Mike panick like that before a day in his life. Glen got up and kneeled next to Mike and touched his shoulder in a brotherly-way. Mike stopped praying and looked up at Glen.

"Stop panicking Mike. I know you're going to be a goodhusband to Trish. Just take it easy."

"I can't Glen I mean I love Trish but the agonizing wait is killing me I mean I have to sit here and wait wait and wait until its time and then I have-

"Slow down Mike! You're talking too fast and your not even completing your sentences."

"Sorry Glen."

The door came open and Paul, Dwayne, and Steve emerged from the other side of the door. Paul nearly fell on the ground from laughing at Mike because the facial expression was priceless. Dwayne and Steve also joined in with Paul's laughter.

"I see you are panicking Mike."

"You would too if you made Sara your wife today Paul."

"I guess you're right."

"Hey have any of you seen Mark? He should've been here by now."

"I just got done talking to him Dwayne. He said that he is on his way"

"Thanks for the heads up Steve."

Dwayne, Steve, Glen, and Paul was still calming down Mike. He is just suffering from cold feet that's all. When they finally convinced Mike to come out to the front of the church Mike grabbed his suit jacket and walked out with his best friends. When they got outside Mark was just walking up to the front of the chapel. Mark and Mike shared a brotherly hug between one another and released each other.

"Well you ready to marry my sister Mike?"

"I'm more than ready Mark....or should I say BROTHER!"

Everyone laughed at Mike and they went back inside of the church. Once inside of the main corridor it was packed with WWE Superstars and Divas. Along with them Trish's parents was there and Vince was there too along with Stephanie. Sara met up with the boys and gave everyone a hug. She gave Paul a quick peck on the lips before getting pulled away by Brittany who by the way dazzled in Dolce & Gabanna. Stephanie glared at Sara out the corner of her eyes but Glen shook his head at Stephanie to let her know that now's not the time and place. Mike was called by Rev. Smiley to come to the front. Once they were in the front Rev. Smiley whispered in Mike's ear.

"Are you sure?"

"I 'm 100% positive. Trish is everything to me."

"Alright. Let me marry you two together in holy matromony."

Mike nodded his head. Tiffany strutted down the aisle wearing a beautiful Dolce & Gabanna dress that was made of silk. Glen looked how the the white dress revealed his lady's curve. He had to punch hisself for thinking negative thoughts in a church. Tiffany walked to the front and all eyes were on her.

"The bride to be is ready."

Everyone had hushed conversations and then soon was stopped by the music. Brittany and Tiffany quickly took their places to the right side of the Rev. where Trish will be sitting while Paul and Steve will take the left side of the Rev. where Mike is standing. To make things short Mike planned the wedding to have Trish come out with her father and that's it. No one else will walk down aisle. The doors opened and everyone rose to their feet. Mike's mouth was wide when he saw his wife. Like Britt and Tiff Trish had on a Dolce & Gabanna dress but only her's was velvet. It was strapless and a beautiful design of diamonds was on the dress also, thanks to Britt and Tiff mother, Valerie. Trsih's eyes swelled up in tears as she was walking down the aisle with her father. Mr. Stratus was more than proud of Trish and Mike. Everyone eyes was filled with joyous tears. "Dont Know Much" was still playing and it was cut off when Trish was finally down in front of Mike. He took Trish's right hand and helped her up the steps. Everyone was silent as the Rev. started to speak.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in Holy matramony. The groom and bride has paid for a short service and that's what they will get. Please come with me."

Mike and Trish walked over with Rev. Smiley and they stopped in front of a small table that had a big candle on it. Rev. Smiley told Mike and Trish what to do as he was reciting tradition.

"Light these to small candles. It represents your soul but now that you are going to be wedded your souls are one. This is the Candle of Unity."

Mike and Trish lit two small candles with a match and then lit the very big candle. Once they were done, they walked back in front of the audience. Rev. Smiley contiued to speak.

"If anyone here would not like to see these two married then speak now or forever hold your peace."

Trish had a very playful sinister look in her eyes as she looked around. Everyone chuckled at Trish she flashed everyone a smile. Smiley smiles also and continues to speak.

"Good. Who will send this woman to this man?"

"We will."

Mark, Glen, and Mr. Stratus all said that. The three of the men held hands a smiled at the wonderful sight that was in front of them. A tear slid down Mr. Startus's eyes. Glen and Mark fought hard to keep the tears that was swelling up in their eyes under control. Smiley went on.

"May you two place the rings on the proper fingers."

Mike looked into Trish's eyes before placing the ring on her finger and Trish did the same thing after Mike was done. Mike held on to Trish's hand and looked into her eyes. A tear slid down his face as he started to recite his vows.

"Trish, you are more than my wife. You are my everything. I thought that we was going to fade away with each other some weeks ago but look at us now. We've been through so much together. Thank you for being the loving woman you are to me. You make me feel complete. No matter what I will always love. I will be by your side at all times. I will never let you out of my arms. Through thick and thin I will be there and no matter what I will always love you. I can honestly say that my heart is not in my chest because my heart is standing right in front of me. I love you Patricia."

Trish let out a sob of joy as everone AWWWWWWW at Mike's vows. Trish got herself together and then looked into Mike's eyes and recited her vows.

"I don't need a seet of paper to tell you that I love you. Your right we've been through so much. You are my soul. If you hurt then I hurt I I want to hurt when you hurt because you're my soul. I love you Micheal with all my heart. I love you so much that I would rather have bad times with you any day then good times with another man. I will love you until God needs us as a Angel and take us to heaven with him. Trough all the obstacles that the Devil will put in front of us I will jump them and overcome that with you. I love you Micheal and I will never stop saying it because I will never stop loving you because you're my husband and my soul."

Mike sniffed hard as Trish finished her vows. He never cried so much like this ever since his cousin and parents died a few years back. Everyone else was crying also including Rev. Smiley. When everyone got themselves together Rev. Smiley spoke.

"By the power invested in me I now declare you Mr. and Mrs. Hikenbottom. You may kiss your bride."

Mike and Trish joined lips and it was official. They are now husband and wife. Everyone cheered and clapped happily at the new married couple. Trish and Mike waved at all the family and relatives that came to this event.

**_Downstairs After Party_**

An after party was set up in the downstairs area of the church. There was people, conversations, music, drinks, and food everywhere but most importantly the wedding cake. Since Mikeproposed to Trish in a WWE wretsling ring that was what the cake was made of. It was big enough to feed 5,000 people. Mike paid good money for his cake and to be sure that Trish was happy. The downstairs was decorated like the front. Harpist playing on the harps, white and cream everywhere, with diamond studded snowflaes. Everyone was dancing to the O'Jays Family Reunion. Mike and Trish, of course, was in the middle of the dance floor dancing with each other. Mr. and Mrs. Stratus joined in and the four of them was dancing. Mark and Britt was dancing with Paul, Sara, Glen, Tiff, and Steve and Dwayne. The eight of them was enjoying themselves also. Mark tapped Brittany on her shoulder to get her full attention.

"Hey I'll be right back I have to go and do something."

"Alright hurry back."

Mark quickly ran up to the DJ and whispered something in his ear. The Dj nodded and then he cut off the song. It really didn't phase nobody because everyone was clapping and smiling. Mark grabbed a wireless microphone that the DJ have given him. Brittany frowned her face a little because Mark was up to someting and she wanted to know what.

"As everyone know I'm Mark and I'm more than happy for my little sister getting married to my best friend in the entire world Mike."

"Hey Ithought I was your best friend!!!"

Everyone laughed at Dwayne. You can always count on Dwayne to say something funny or crazy to make a situation more entertaining.

"You are Dwayne! Now where was I....OH! Congrats to my little sister and Mike. Now that that's out of the way, Brittany can you come here on the stage with me?"

All the attention was on Brittany. She placed her Apple Martini down on the table and then walked on the stage that Mark was on. She smiled at everyone as they waited patiently for Mark to continue.

"This is my soulmate Brittany for those of you who don't know. We've been together for some months now. Brittany I know I've never told you this in the past but I love you. You make me feel so alive. You always do something for me but let me do something for you. Let me do something for you that I wanted to do for the past couple of weeks. I promise if you say yes you won't regret it. Become my wife and that's all you have to do for me for the rest of your life."

Mark was down on one knee with a 30 carat ring unwrapped in his hands. Gold and diamonds was gleaming in Brittany's eyes. She was beyond impressed. She placed her hand over her mouth and just stood there. Everyone was talking amongst themselves about the proposal. Dwayne, Steve, Glen, Tiffany, Mike, Sara, Paul, and Trish was surprised also. Sara loved the sight. Some people would call it crazy but this is a perfect sight.

"Brittany what are you waiting for!!! CHRISTMAS!!!? You better go and get your man and say yes!!!"

Sara hollered that across the room. Mark smiled at Sara and she smiled back. Brittany looked into Mark's green eyes.

"I would love to become the next Mrs. Calaway!!!"

The room errupted with applaused. First Mike and Trish getting married and now Mark and Brittany. Mark told everyone to have a good time and dance until everyone couldn't anymore. Everyone was shaking their groove thang on the dance floor. Brittany was talking to Sara, Trish, and Tiffany about how happy she is about the engagement while at the same time showing the big rock on her left finger. Everyone in the room was happy and excitied. Champagne and laughter filled the church untill 1:00 in the morning. Everyone decided to leave and call it a night. Once everyone left Mark escorted Brittany to his Mustang. He let Brittany in first and then got in on the driver's side. He closed the door and looked at Brittany's blue eyes. She blushed like a little schoolgirl back in first grade. Mark smiled back.

"Mark.....I cant believe I'm your soon-to-be wife."

"Well I hope you can believe because starting tomorrow we're calling Rev. Smiley along with Tiff, Trish, and Sara and we're setting a date as soon as possible."

"Good. My mother decided to keep Haven until tomorrow which means we have the mansion to ourselves."

"Ecellent."

Mark kissed Brittany on the lips and started the engine and made his way and Brittany is getting married along after witnessing Mike's and Trish's wedding. If this wasn't a perfect day then Mark didn't know what else it could be.

**_I'M BACK!!!!!!! I made a comeback just like Eminiem, who by the way I love. He's born and raised from Detroit just like me which means I love him more!! Anyways sorry for the 1 month delay. I've been busy with a lot of things. Those things consisted of going over my auntie's house, two school projects, my new boyfriend Jaron and my Facebook account. Between all that I really didn't have enough time for Fanfiction until now. I haven't forgotten about you guys. Anyways I'm back and I'll post the last chapter either later on tonight or either tomorrow morning. I hope you guys love the ending of this chapter. Now I have to finish my school project then I'll come back to this. The last chapter is up next and there's a hint for the Sequel to this story. I can only tell you the name of the story and it's called "Mad Love." I know what you're thinking and don't jump to conclusions just yet. I'll post it ASAP!!!!_**


	47. Epilogue

Adam was puffing on the last piece of his cigarette. When he was done he discarded the bud in the toilet. He walked up to the door that was made up of bars. This was his life now. He looked at the small cell that he is going to be barricated in for the rest of his life. All he had to look forward to was an hour out his cell, his bed, his poster, his toilet, and a small picture that he kept tucked inside of his pillow. He went over to his bed and grabbed the picture that was inside of it. The showed Brittany and him together smiling five years ago. A time when they was together and happy. A slid down Adam's face. He got up and placed the picture back inside of his pillow. Adam snatched the belt from around his waist and stared at it for a couple of seconds.

"This is something I must do."

Adam quietly moved his bed over to where a nearby bar was at he wrapped it around the bar and tied it tightly. He made a loop big enough for his head to fit inside of it. He placed the other end of the belt around his neck. He signed deeply.

"Although I was an Asshole to you Brittany........... I still love you. I will see you even after I'm gone. I know you can't hear me but you will eventually. I love you Brittany Cole."

With that said, Adam jumped off the and his body jerked up because of the belt around his neck. Adam's body was hanging in the air motionless while his eyes were wide open.

**_Mark's House in his POV_**

_Well I'm laying here next to my wife Brittany. Life is good. Offically five months after Mike's and Trish's wedding me and Brittany got married. Only Tiff, Sara, Paul, Steve, Dwayne, Trish, Mike, Valerie, Haven, and Rev. Smiley came which was fine by me because I didn't want all the attention on me like that when I was crying. Yeah, I know. I cried but I'm a married man now to my second wife. All of us except for Rev. Smiley is going to a honeymoon in Jamaca. I was surprised to her that Valerie wanted to come. I guess she wants to spend time with her new son-in-law. So besides that I guess you're wondering how everyone is doing so far in life. Well let me start off by saying I, The Undertaker AKA The Deadman is going to be a uncle soon._

_Yeah. Glen got a little one coming in the world in 7 more months. I can't picture Glen being a father or me being an uncle but what the hell. It's life right? Other than that Glen and Tiffany are doing great. Now let's move on to Paul and Sara. After the closure between me and Sara, her and Paul's relationship went on a positive note. Like any other relationship they taking it step by step everyday. I had to be honest with Paul, Sara, and Brittany though. I have to admit that even though Sara and I are not together, I still love and I will never stop but I'm not in love with her. Romantically we're finished but I'll always be there for her. I stay true to my vows. Don't think differently because I'm The Undertaker._

_Now that I'm done with them let's move on to the McManhons shall we? Well Vince is still Vince. He still firing people from left to right and still getting on the crowd's nerves which, by the way, is music to his ears. Linda is the Main Lady at the WWE main HQ in Connecticuit. She's doing her thing over there. Stephanie on the other hand is acting like a BITCH!! I know that's mean but I call it like I see it and that's the way she's acting. She still on the Paul-dating-Sara shit. I told her one day to suck the shit up and move on with your life. You look pathetic, which is true. Hey dont judge me!!! I'm only telling the truth._

_Dwayne is still the retarded and crazy man that he is. He still can't find a date though. He gonna die lonely if he don't do something sone. Steve is acting weird. I think there's a little special some one in his life that he aint ready to reveal yet. I can respect that thoguh. It's a mans thing. Women wouldn't know nothing about that. Trish and Mike are happily newly weds still. They're thinking about making a little one also. Trish being pregnant? This I have to see. I can't miss this oppurtunity._

_And that's everyone's life. As for me and Brittany well-_

_"Mark? Baby it's 3 in the morning. Come lay back down or I'll pounce you and take your innocence away from you."_

_Brittany purred into my ear and I lost control. I flipped her on her back and went inside of her without no problem. ...........................DAMN! I'll talk to you guys later! I'm pleasing myself and my wife. So excuse me while I handle my business._

Mark went in and out of Brittany while she moaned at Mark's blows. There was an invisible mist that neither Mark or Brittany couldn't see. Not because they weren't paying attention but human eyes couldn't see it. Adam's soul was looking at Mark and Brittany. It wanted to pull Mark from on top of her but it couldn't. The soul frowned at the sight of Mark making love to Brittany in the bed. The soul wished it was IT who was making love to Brittany. Before the soul left Adam's body it Adam vowed that he would see brittany again but not this way. The soul nodded his head and came to the conclusion that he will have Brittany someday. The soul drifted off out the room and left Mark and Brittany to their love making. Neither Brittany or Mark knew that Adam is now a soul. He is no longer the Adam in the prison cell because the Adam in the prison is nothing but a corpse.

**_THE END..............NOT!!!!!!_**

**_There the end to this. The sequel will be up as soon as I wake up for the day. I hope I got you guys guessing. Adam is a soul now which means bad news for not only Mark but for Brittany as well. All I can say is that the soul of Adam is ten times more dangerous than the Adam that was in prison before he became a corpse. I hoped you enjoyed Life Goes On because I enjoyed writing it. Now its time for me to take my ass to sleep. Good Night everyone!!!!~Myresa_**


End file.
